Mente en Blanco
by Freya-Hikari
Summary: AU. Naruto y Sakura son novios. Sasuke se siente celoso e incómodo. Se decide a confesarse de una vez y al no tener la reacción que esperaba sale corriendo hacia la avenida -¡Cuidado!- luego la bufanda salió volando por los aires... SasuNaru
1. ¿Quién quién eres tú?

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 1**

**"¿Quién... quién eres?"**

Un viento helado recorrió el ambiente... Había sido un pesado día, muy frío y fuera de lo común...

La lluvia no dejaba de caer... Las incesantes gotas de lluvia seguían resbalando por el cristal de la ventana, acumulándose de a poco. Su mirada normalmente seria ahora se encontraba con un instantáneamente notorio semblante de preocupación... Sus ojos negros no se apartaban de los de él que permanecían cerrados...

**Sasuke' s PoV**

¡Usuratonkachi! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! ¡Hubieras dejado que eso pasara! Es preferible eso a que tú estés así... Sé que no es para menos, pero... no puedo evitarlo, eres mi mejor amigo, me preocupas, pero jamás lo admitiré... ay... Dobe... ¿cómo he permitido que vinieras a dar aquí?...

_**Flash Back.**_

-¡Espera Sasuke!- me dijiste, yo te ignoré y seguí de largo... ya lo había decidido, no podía quedarme aquí, simplemente era incómodo... pese a que te tenía a ti... ya no lo sentía como siempre... desde que ella llegó... Sí, ella, esa agresiva pelirrosa ¿qué le veías?, y no es que yo esté celoso de tu novia, sino, que... ¿qué acabo de pensar? ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Imposible!... Es solo que... no me agrada y ya. Se la pasa todo el día como chicle tras de ti, y luego se me insinúa a mí, y tú por dobe, ni en cuenta... Pareciese que solamente le prestas atención a ella, y me incomoda, y tú lo has notado; y lo que te dije hace unos minutos... creo que eso empeoró la situación... Decirte mis sentimientos ha arruinado todo, es por eso que jamás me había atrevido a hacerlo, por miedo a que algo así pasara...

-¡Yo también!- escuché tu grito, me detuve en seco, mi cerebro intentaba coordinar ideas pero nada... absolutamente nada... me quedé en blanco...

En blanco...

_Un sentimiento de felicidad me invadió._

_Mi corazón latió más fuerte._

_Mi mente ya no razonó._

...Sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, solamente sentí un viento frío antes de escuchar tu voz -¡Cuidado!- y sentí como me empujaste.

_La bufanda que traías voló por los aires._

_Mis pupilas se dilataron al máximo._

_Se escuchó el precipitado freno de un auto._

_Yo en el suelo reincorporándome... Frente a mi había una escena muy fuerte._

Tú... acababas de ser atropellado por un automóvil... Esa frase no la podía acabar de asimilar. Solo contemplaba como la circulación de los autos se detenía y la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse en torno tuyo, pidiendo auxilio y llamando una ambulancia -¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó una chica rubia, yo no contesté. Mi cerebro reaccionó enviando la orden de que corriera a dónde estabas. Lo hice. Aparté a las personas abriéndome paso hacia ti.

_Tus ojos cerrados._

_Tu cuerpo inmóvil._

_Tu respiración ligeramente ausente._

_Un rastro de sangre del pavimento a tu cabeza._

_La culpa invadiendo mi ser._

-¡Abran paso!- dijo un par de paramédicos y fue todo lo que recuerdo antes de desmayarme de la impresión.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

_**Flash Back 2.**_

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, distinguí el techo de la habitación. Miré las sábanas, y, en efecto, me encontraba en tu cama. Ésta cama en la que muchas veces nos la pasábamos hablando horas y horas... haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro... Que nostalgia me daba algunas veces.

Escuché pasos acercándose, rogué por que fueran los tuyos y que aparecieses frente a mi diciéndome que todo era un sueño... una pesadilla...

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó ella, tu hostigosa novia -¿Dónde está Naruto?- pregunté inmediatamente, no quería rodeos, yo iba directamente al grano -Na... Naruto... él...- ahí estaba ella titubeando y yo muriéndome de la preocupación -¡Dilo de una vez!- grité desesperado -Él está en el hospital-

_No era un sueño..._

Mis pupilas se dilataron de nuevo e inmediatamente bajé de la cama, y llegué hasta la puerta, y no me equivoqué, ella me siguió -Sigue lloviendo, ¿vas a ir?- asentí con la cabeza -"Espera... ¿cuándo comenzó a llover?"- pregunté a mis adentros... bueno, eso es lo que menos importa -Sasuke-kun, buena suerte- escuché antes de salir.

_...Era mi pesadilla hecha realidad._

_**Fin del Flash Back 2.**_

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia tus ojos, siguen cerrados, subo más y más hasta topar con ese vendaje ligeramente manchado... Al parecer el golpe en mayoría fue en tu cabeza... Espero que las cosas no se agraven más... Todo ha sido mi culpa...

--

No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado contemplándote, a mí me ha parecido minutos, pero sé que no es así. Escucho unos golpes en la puerta e instantes más tardes, aparece un hombre vestido de blanco, sin duda alguna el médico que te han asignado -Joven, ¿Va a pasar la noche con su amigo?- me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza -De acuerdo, pero ¿no quiere ir a cenar antes de quedarse aquí el resto de la noche?- me preguntó, ciertamente no tenía hambre, pero si me daba, no quería dejar al dobe sólo el resto de la noche mientras yo iba a comer algo en plena madrugada... -No se preocupe, alguien cuidará al joven Uzumaki mientras usted se ausenta- detrás de él apareció Sakura. Ahora, definitivamente me quedaría aquí. -Sasuke-kun, recuerda que te desmayaste hace rato... yo cuidaré a mi koi mientras vas a comer - me dijo ella con una sonrisa. De todas formas me negué -Yo me quedo con Naruto, tú puedes ir a dormir tu casa- insistí para ver si se iba -No, me quedaré un rato y más tarde me iré- yo no dije nada, con que la ignorara era más que suficiente.

--

Pasaron un par de horas y yo en mi plan de ignorarla, iba a la perfección, aunque se volvía cansado por que ella quería hablarme cada cinco minutos... como diría Shikamaru, qué problemático -... En fin, Sasuke-kun, ya me voy a mi casa... te encargo a mi koi- me dijo antes de acercarse a Naruto y plantarle un beso pese a que estaba inconsciente.

_Mi sangre comenzó a hervir._

_Mis instintos asesinos despertaron... De nuevo._

_Objetivo: Matar a Sakura._

Vi como salía y el ruido de sus pasos comenzó a alejarse hasta extinguirse por completo. De nuevo estaba solo con mi rubio. Me acerqué poco a poco a él y quedé hincado al pie de su cama. Pude sentir su ligera y casi imperceptible respiración contra mi rostro. Sonreí. Ese rostro pacífico me recordaba tantas cosas... Todo el tiempo que he convivido con él... Como llegué a enamorarme de él... Así es, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, me enamoré de este usuratonkachi, mi mejor amigo y camarada... y mi persona más querida...

--

No supe a qué hora o cuándo me quedé dormido. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y se encontraron con otros de color zafiro... Espera... ¿color zafiro? Eso significa que... Levanto la cabeza de la orilla del colchón y te miro, ahí estás, despierto, tus ojos azules están abiertos de nuevo. Sin contener las ganas, te abrazo fuertemente. Un pequeño quejido se escapa de tus labios. -¡Dobe!- digo sin más, mi alegría se desborda. Correspondes tímidamente el abrazo. Me separo lentamente y observo un ligero rubor en tu rostro, que se desvanece cuando me encaras -Oe, no es que me moleste el abrazo jeje, demo... Etto...- ¿por qué titubea? ¿Será que le molestó que lo abrazara? -Nee, disculpa la pregunta, demo... ¿Quién... quién eres?-.

Sentí como si me bañaran con un balde de agua helada.


	2. Explicaciones

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-Oe, no es que me moleste el abrazo jeje, demo... Etto...- ¿por qué titubea? ¿Será que le molestó que lo abrazara? -Nee, disculpa la pregunta, demo... ¿Quién... quién eres?-.

Sentí como si me bañaran con un balde de agua helada.

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Explicaciones"**

¿Cómo que quién soy? Se está haciendo el gracioso conmigo -Deja de jugar usuratonkachi- le digo un poco molesto, ahora no estoy de humor para bromas... después de lo que pasó y todavía finge que no me conoce... será dobe -¿Cómo que usuratonkachi? ¡No te conozco ¿y ya me insultas?! Teme...- me dice con un tono molesto... ¿será que me habla en serio? -Na... Naruto ¿hablas en serio?- le digo incrédulo -¿Naruto? ¿Así me llamo?- me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

_Tu mirada confundida me dice todo._

_Tus recuerdos se han ido._

_Tus palabras me lo han confirmado._

**End Sasuke' s PoV**

**Naruto' s PoV**

¿Quién es este chico? ¿Por qué me abraza tan de repente? ¿Por qué me insulta y luego me llama por mi nombre? ¿Por qué tiene esa cara de arrepentimiento? ¿Por qué siento como si lo conociera de siempre?

_Tu mirada me hace pensar que te conozco._

_Sin embargo mi mente confundida está._

_No puedo decirlo con exactitud._

-Así que me llamo Naruto- suelto en un suspiro y me siento en la cama, al lado de él que sigue hincado y comienza a reincorporarse -Oye...- lo llamo y el fija su mirada en mi -¿Cómo te llamas?- él me mira y abre sus labios para responder -Me llamo S... - y la respuesta se queda hasta ahí, alguien llama a la puerta y enseguida se abre dejando ver a un hombre vestido con una pulcra bata blanca y un pantalón del mismo color, seguro que el médico que aparentemente me han asignado, aunque no comprendo por qué -Oh, ya despertó- me dice con una breve sonrisa -Jóven Uchiha _debería ir a _descansar- Todo lo demás comienza a desvanecerse de mis sentidos... muchas preguntas comienzan a envolverme... ¿Uchiha? ¿Éste chico se apellida Uchiha? ¿Por qué siento que lo conociera desde siempre? ¿Por qué siento esta ansiedad recorrerme?

_Tengo una enorme ansiedad._

_Siento una presión en el pecho._

_No sé que pueda ser._

**End Naruto's PoV**

-Naruto- dijo el ojinegro viendo como el rubio se tocaba la cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviera desesperado o le doliera algo... enfocó su vista en las vendas que tenía en su cabeza -Ese vendaje- musitó y vio como el Uzumaki cerró sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente -Na... Naruto, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó, el otro siquiera le prestó atención, la cabeza le estaba doliendo terriblemente, era como si le hubiesen dado con bate de beisbol.

Solo un quejido leve escapó de los labios del menor que seguía en su lucha por soportar el dolor -¿Qué tienes dobe?- preguntó un preocupado Sasuke tomándole por los hombros con la intención de sacudirlo un poco -Hombre, ¿no ve que le duele la cabeza? No haga eso, recuerde que tuvo un accidente- dijo el médico, Naruto intentó razonar eso que pudo escuchar... solo esa palabra captó su oído... _accidente..._ -'Tuve un accidente... por eso me duele la cabeza, por eso estoy aquí'- dedujo el Uzumaki, luego sintió como las punzadas que sentía se fueron aminorando poco a poco -¿Joven, se siente bien?- preguntó el doctor y el rubio asintió levemente -¿Qué fue... lo que me pasó?- preguntó mirando al hombre de bata blanca -Usted sufrió un accidente- sus pupilas azulinas se dilataron, estaba en lo cierto... el punto era... ¿qué clase de accidente había tenido? -¿De qué clase?- preguntó de nuevo el blondo -Pues, no sé muy bien cuáles fueron las circunstancias, pero el hecho es que fue atropellado por un automóvil- sus pupilas se volvieron a dilatar -Pero...- volvió su atención al doctor que proseguía con su explicación -Usted no fue arrollado por el vehículo, usted recibió en mayor parte en la cabeza, pero claro, sufrió lesiones muy leves por el golpe del auto- el rubio notó como el azabache bajaba levemente la cabeza, dejando que su cabello ocultase sus ojos de igual color.

Algo iba mal.

-Disculpe, ¿cómo se siente joven Uzumaki?- preguntó el médico -Me siento algo aturdido, y con dolor de cabeza- el doctor dejó que una sonrisa leve se formara en sus labios -Sabe, está mejor de lo que esperaba... aquel golpe al parecer había sido terrible, casi fatal, es como un milagro- el rubio sonrió también, pese a que sentía que una parte de él se había ido, daba gracias por seguir vivo -Sí, debe ser eso- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios -Bueno, yo los dejo solos, al parecer tienen algo de que hablar- y se fue dejando al Uzumaki con el Uchiha.

**Sasuke's PoV**

Todo esto es mi culpa, él no recuerda nada por ese maldito accidente, del que... yo tengo la culpa. Si no hubiese salido corriendo... Si él no me hubiese seguido... Si me hubiera dado cuenta... Si no le hubiera dicho nada... Si hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban... Tal vez, él hubiese seguido con...

-Oe- oigo su voz llamándome, lentamente vuelvo la mirada a él -¿Uchiha, verdad?- asiento con la cabeza -Uchiha Sasuke- finalizo.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.... Ese nombre... ese nombre... ¡Ese nombre! ¿Por qué se tenía que llamar Sasuke? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente Sasuke?... Más aún, ¿por qué siento que lo conozco desde siempre?, que es una persona sumamente importante en mi vida... ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de abrazarle y decirle que sí sé quién es? ¿Doushite, doushite?

_Quiero abrazarte_

_Quiero hacerte saber que no te he olvidado_

_Más no puedo mentirte_

**End Naruto's PoV**

-Sasuke- musitó bajito el rubio -Tú eres Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el azabache -Ya veo- dijo el rubio -Nee, Sasuke...- un leve rubor se formó en las mejillas del menor -Tú y yo... ¿qué somos?- esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al Uchiha, haciendo que unas líneas carmesí se dibujaran en su rostro -¿amigos? O quizás...- antes de que terminara... -¡Naruto-koi!, ¡Sasuke-kun!-

-¿Naruto-koi?-


	3. Rivalidad

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

–Nee, Sasuke…- un leve rubor se formó en las mejillas del menor –Tú y yo… ¿qué somos?- esa pregunta tomó desprevenido al Uchiha, haciendo que unas líneas carmesí se dibujaran en su rostro -¿amigos? O quizás…- antes de que terminara… -¡Naruto-koi!, ¡Sasuke-kun!-

-¿Naruto-koi?-

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Rivalidad"**

**Naruto's PoV**

¿Cómo que koi? ¿Quién es ella? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando en este momento -¿Naruto-koi?- pregunto extrañado intentando hallar una respuesta –Sí, tú eres mi koi- ¿soy su koi? ¿Cómo fue a pasar eso? Vamos, es algo bonita, pero a mí no me gusta, más bien… -Ya veo- me limito a decir en un tono de voz bajo. Instintivamente volteo a ver a Sasuke que con ¿odio, rencor? a la recién llegada, mi "koi" según dice ella.

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Con que a esas vamos, ¿ne, Sakura? Sé que no lo hiciste "sin querer" seguramente escuchaste todo, y aprovechaste para interrumpir, pero no te lo dejaré tan fácil –Oe, dobe- le llamo -¡Que no me digas dobe!- me grita –Bueno, Naruto- digo arreglando la frase -¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta él -¿No íbamos a seguir con nuestra plática?- le digo insinuando que ella estorba –Ah, Sasuke-kun, estoy hablando con mi koi, espera un poco- me dice. Estoy seguro que me está echando en cara que es koi de Naruto, si está planeando ponerme celoso, vaya que lo está logrando, pero no lo admitiré frente a ellos.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunto al teme, ya que está de nuevo con _esa_ mirada –No tengo nada- me dice abandonando la vista de mi y enfocándola en otra parte –Naruto-koi- me llama ella, ah, me cae de raro que me llame koi, sigo sin sentirme cómodo, estaría mejor si solo me llamase por mi nombre, pero, siguiendo esto, si yo no recuerdo ser su koi, vamos, haber aceptado o habérselo propuesto… es como si indirectamente hubiese terminado con ella, ¿ne? –Tú no… no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?- ¿cómo se dio cuenta? Tal vez se dio cuenta por la cara que pongo cuando me llama koi –Pues…- mi respuesta queda hasta ahí –Tú cara me lo dice todo- me dice sonriendo mientras me acaricia la mejilla con su mano derecha.

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

¿Cómo se atreve a tocarle la mejilla enfrente de mí? ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso? Veo como Sakura acerca su rostro al de él –Soy Haruno Sakura…- le dice mirando sus labios ¡vaya atrevimiento! Si quería que estuviera celoso, pues bueno, solo tengo tres palabras para ella:

Misión cumplida, Sakura.

-… y tú y yo somos kois- termina su frase cerrando la distancia entre ella y… ¡¡Kami-sama!! Ya me las pagarás.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Siento los labios de Sakura presionando los míos, no puedo evitar sonrojarme por el bochorno que siento en este momento, tal escena frente a él ¿por qué me interesa lo que el teme piense? Ella sigue ejerciendo ese contacto, y yo… para no hacerla sentir mal no me separo de golpe como quisiera, pero tampoco le correspondo, simplemente me quedo quieto y con los ojos abiertos.

Cuando ella se separa, inmediatamente busco esos penetrantes ojos negros -¿Qué?- me dice secamente él cuando por fin encuentro su mirada ¿le molestó? ¿es acaso eso? –No… no es nada- contesto nervioso aún con el rubor en mis mejillas, el cual se va cuando escucho la voz de ella –Oe, Naruto-koi, ¿tienes hambre?- pues ahora que lo dice –Sí, un poco- le contesto –Entonces voy por algo para nosotros- me dijo con una sonrisa –Sasuke-kun, ¿gustas algo?- le pregunta con la misma sonrisa -No- responde sin siquiera verla ¿Por qué se porta así con ella? –Vale, entonces en seguida regreso- dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

¿Ah? ¿Por qué Sasuke va hacia la puerta? –Enseguida vuelvo- me dice antes de irse como Sakura. Vaya, ahora estoy solo, ya me hacía falta un poquito de mi espacio, Sakura al parecer no va a separar de mi durante una temporada.

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

Sasuke-kun, ya me he dado cuenta de que Naruto está captando rápido, pese a que no recuerda, él de alguna forma sabe que hay algo entre ustedes dos, pero a que me llamo Sakura a que no dejo que lo apartes de mi lado, al menos no sin luchar.

_Inner Sakura : ¡¡Claro que Naruto se va a quedar conmigo!! ¡¡¡Shanaroo!!!_

Se oyen pasos detrás de mí, miro de soslayo y, es Sasuke-kun, quien me mira con el ceño fruncido. Me giro, dándole la cara y mirándole naturalmente –Sasuke-kun, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto inocentemente –Aléjate de él- me dice son rodeos, tal y como lo esperaba de ti, Sasuke-kun -¿El qué?- me hago la desentendida –Que te alejes de Naruto, no quiero que lo beses ni que te le acerques- me dice determinado. Ah, eso sí que no –Sasuke-kun, él es mi koi, tengo derecho de hablar con él y besarlo cuando quiera- le digo con una sonrisa satisfecha –Me da igual si eres su novia o su esposa, te he dicho que no quiero que te le acerques- me dice tajante –Él es mi koi y lo sabes- le dije sonriente, él también sonrió.

-Sakura…- me llamó -… no te dejaré a Naruto tan fácil, estoy dispuesto a luchar por él, te aseguro que será rápido, tú oíste que gritó que me él también me amaba- buen punto, Sasuke-kun –Tú lo has dicho, Sasuke-kun, te amaba, es decir, pasado, ahora ni te recuerda, como a mí, pero dime ¿tú lo besaste, él te lo permitió?- pregunté con mi sonrisa triunfal ante su cara. Touché. –Así que no te lo dejaré tan fácil teniendo eso a mi favor, que yo ya lo he besado-

_Inner Sakura: ¡Naruto es mío! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

Me di la vuelta para ir por la comida –Yo tampoco te lo dejaré fácil- escuché cuando ya me hube alejado un par de pasos, luego escuché los suyos alejándose cuando yo detuve los míos unos instantes. Sonreí.

Se estaba poniendo interesante.

**End Sakura's PoV**

_Continuará…_


	4. La batalla comienza

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sakura's PoV**

_Inner Sakura: ¡Naruto es mío! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

Me di la vuelta para ir por la comida –Yo tampoco te lo dejaré fácil- escuché cuando ya me hube alejado un par de pasos, luego escuché los suyos alejándose cuando yo detuve los míos unos instantes. Sonreí.

Se estaba poniendo interesante.

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 4**

"**La batalla comienza"**

**Naruto's PoV**

Ah… tiempo para pensar. ¿Pero en qué? Sinceramente no recuerdo nada de lo que según he vivido, todo por culpa de ese accidente, de ese maldito accidente. Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué fui arrollado por un auto? Pese a que no recuerdo nada, no creo que yo sea tan torpe como para no fijarme antes de cruzar la calle, así que algo pasó, algo me distrajo para que me atropellaran.

¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde el accidente? ¿Habré llevado mucho tiempo inconsciente? Miro a la ventana, pues un ruido llama mi atención. El gorjeo de las aves es bastante agradable, acalla el silencio que lucha por reinar en la habitación. Sonrío. ¿Por qué de repente me vino a la mente la imagen de Sasuke?

Su cara. Esa cara, tiene algo de familiar.

¿Por qué me siento extraño cuando estoy con él? Siento una felicidad incontenible y que mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo con solo verle. ¿Será que yo…?

La puerta se abre. Es él. Entra con una cara seria, pero cuando se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, un leve sonrojo se forma en sus mejillas ¿tendrá fiebre? -¿Por qué te habías ido?- le pregunto –Tenía que hablar algo con Sakura- se le nota molesto al decir el nombre de ella, prácticamente lo escupió a la fuerza –Ya veo- es mejor que no pregunte, no quiero que ponga una cara peor –Oe, ¿cuánto tiempo llevé inconsciente?- creo que esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, pero tengo curiosidad –El accidente fue ayer, estuviste inconsciente desde la tarde, y hoy despertaste- increíble. Si dijo el doctor que el accidente casi había sido fatal, ¿entonces por qué desperté en menos de un día? ¿Será una buena señal o una mala señal? -Naruto- me llama, yo fijo mi mirada en la de él -Dime- él debía unos instantes su mirada de la mía, al parecer está nervioso –Reanudemos la plática de hace rato, ¿vale?-

_Me siento extraño al mirarlo_

_¿Por qué me hace feliz tenerlo conmigo?_

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Le pido que reanudemos la plática que estábamos teniendo hace rato, para decirle lo que en realidad somos, lo que estuvimos a poco de ser -Claro- me dice con una sonrisa, siento como la sangre quiere acumularse en mis mejillas, haciendo que unas líneas de rubor surcaran mi rostro. Desvío mi mirada de la de él para que no lo note. -Bien- digo y cuando voy a abrir mis labios para decir algo más, la puerta se abre, dejándola pasar.

-¿Siempre tienes que llegar a interrumpir?- le digo claramente molesto, ella simplemente pasa de mí y va hasta Naruto –Naruto-koi, toma, aquí está tu desayuno –le dice poniendo la bandeja en la mesita que está al lado de la cama –Oh, gracias mmm… Sakura-koi- ¿Sa… Saku…Sakura… Sakura-koi? Dobe, tienes que estar bromeando.

_Sakura: 1 Sasuke: 0 _

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

¿Naruto me ha llamado koi? ¿Será que por fin ha aceptado que entre nosotros dos hay algo? No puedo evitar sonrojarme y sonreír tontamente.

_Inner Sakura: ¡Naruto es solamente mío! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

Ja, ja, ja, ¿Sasuke-kun, te ha agradado eso? Espero que te hagas a la idea, pues con la cara que tienes, al parecer tienes que acostumbrarte. –Por cierto- vuelve a hablar él -¿Podría decirte solo Sakura-chan? Es que se me hace extraño decirte koi, ya que no recuerdo como es que yo soy, que tú eres… bueno, que somos kois- inconscientemente asiento con la cabeza –Claro, no hay problema…- Noté como Sasuke-kun sonrió de lado.

_Sakura: 1 Sasuke:1_

_Inner Sakura:¡Por Kami-sama, debes estar bromeando! ¡Shanaroo!_

-… Pero eso no borra el hecho de que somos kois- le digo son una sonrisa que él corresponde, más sin embargo, la de él parece nerviosa –Bueno, arigatou por la comida Sakura-chan- me dice con una sonrisa, otra vez el color carmín acude a mis mejillas, pero esta vez, de una forma más violenta, dado que esa sonrisa es extremadamente tierna –Sí, de nada- digo correspondiendo su sonrisa.

-Oe ¿ya puedes dejarme a solas con el dobe?- de nuevo con lo mismo –Sasuke-kun…- dejo ahí mi respuesta, por que Naruto interrumpe –Sasuke, no me digas dobe, además, después de comer podemos platicar a gusto, ¿vale Sasuke?- le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa –Por cierto, según yo, no has comido nada desde que viniste aquí, así que…- toma de la bandeja una bola de arroz y se la extiende a él -… Toma, comamos-

_Inner Sakura: ¡Cómo se atreve a hacer eso, Sasuke-kun, ya me las pagarás! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

_Sakura: 1 Sasuke: 2_

**End Sakura's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

¿Me está ofreciendo su comida a mí? ¿De verdad? No puedo evitar que el sonrojo que ya tenía se agrave más, dejándome al descubierto, -Gracias- digo tomando el regalo –Oe, teme- me dice, haciendo que yo fije mi mirada en su rostro –Estás rojo ¿tienes fiebre?- me dice colocando su mano en mi frente, vaya que eso no ha ayudado mucho, solo consigue que mi rubor suba más –No, estoy bien- respondo como si nada. Vaya, parezco una colegiala enamorada, espera a que mi aniki se entere, bueno, de todas formas puedo decirle lo mismo con Deidara -Itadakimasu- dice antes de morder su bola de arroz ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan adorable? Como junto a él y desgraciadamente, también junto a Sakura.

Cuando hemos terminado, me llevo la bandeja para no tener cosas sucias en la habitación de Naruto, mientras aquí esté él, y yo esté a su lado, yo cuidaré de él.

Camino sin mucho ánimo a la puerta con la bandeja en mis manos -Dame- le digo a Sakura antes de quitarle la bandeja –No quiero cosas sucias en la habitación de Naruto- le digo antes de que reclame –Regreso en un minuto- digo antes de salir. Escuché un tímido _gracias_ por parte de Naruto, y la mirada asesina de Sakura.

_Sakura: 1 Sasuke:3_

Camino sin ánimo a la cafetería del hospital. Llego ahí y le entrego las bandejas a una señorita, al parecer, la encargada de esa parte del hospital... De repente, mi cerebro analiza algo de lo que no me di cuenta ¡¡Dejé a Sakura a solas con Naruto!! Inmediatamente me dirijo a la habitación con pasos rápidos, para que no se armara escándalo de que iba corriendo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con lo que ya me esperaba, pero no quería.

_Continuará…_

_(de nuevo, suspenso xD, creo jeje)._


	5. Déjà vu

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

De repente, mi cerebro analiza algo de lo que no me di cuenta ¡¡Dejé a Sakura a solas con Naruto!! Inmediatamente me dirijo a la habitación con pasos rápidos, para que no se armara escándalo de que iba corriendo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con lo que ya me esperaba, pero no quería.

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Déjà Vu"**

-¿Sa… Saku…?- un tic se hizo presente en mi ojo derecho -Sakura- me limité a decir con algo en mi voz que se atoraba. Frente a mí estaba Sakura besando a Naruto, vaya que no pierde el tiempo, y Naruto… él tal vez…tal vez él me dijo que también le gustaba para que siguiésemos siendo amigos. Solo eso, amigos. Ahora de cierta forma me siento bien de que no recuerde nada, ya que no sabrá la tontería que me respondió cuando yo le dije… eso.

Soy un idiota, no debí haberle dicho nada… al menos no me sentiría así de frustrado.

Todo comenzó a perder coherencia. Comencé a recordar, como pasó todo esto…

**Flash Back.**

Estábamos Naruto y yo en su casa, ambos habíamos estado viendo películas toda la tarde, vaya, lo que es no tener que hacer, pero de todas formas no me quejaba, después de todo, estaba pasando un rato agradable con él. -¡Koi ya llegué!- esa voz… no de nuevo –Sakura-koi- dijo antes de levantarse y como ya estaba enfrente de nosotros, plantarle un beso, enfrente de mí. Sin quererlo, un tic se hizo presente en mi ojo derecho, acompañado de una sensación desagradable.

Por unos momentos me sentí olvidado por Naruto, de cierta forma, el ver que ambos se querían. Ver como Naruto la besaba tiernamente, y ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, ver como era eso, un casto beso. Algo que yo no sé cómo es. –Sasuke ¿qué pasa-ttebayo?- me preguntó al verme con ésta expresión -¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo dobe?- intento con mi pregunta evadir la suya –Por esa cara tan extraña que has puesto de repente ttebayo- kuso, se ha dado cuenta –No me pasa nada, usuratonkachi- y sin decir más me voy de ahí, para no interrumpir.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_Pero yo seguía estando con él pese a eso, porque éramos amigos._

**Flash Back.**

Hoy Naruto cumple doce años, es el primer cumpleaños que paso con él, bueno, desde que somos amigos. –Toma dobe- le digo escondiendo mi nerviosismo dándole el regalo -¿Eh? Ah, gracias teme ttebayo- me dice emocionado recibiendo la caja, era de color azul obscuro con un lazo blanco. Lo abre -Oh, teme, no debiste ttebayo- me dice sacando el regalo, yo solo sonrío de medio lado –¡¡Gracias!!- y se abalanzó contra mí tirándonos a ambos al suelo. Él cayó sobre mí.

Pero ese día en vez de reclamarle, sonreí.

Desde ese día, me comencé a sentir extraño con el dobe, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, de cuando iba a su casa, no me quería ir, y cuando él iba a la mía, de que no me dejase, de que se quedase un poco más…

No sabía qué me pasaba.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_Después de esa vez, ese sentimiento se hizo cada vez más intenso, y no quería que nadie más se le acercara… No sabía qué me pasaba…_

**Flash Back.**

Ya tenemos catorce años.

He quedado con el dobe de ir al parque con él, estoy entusiasmado, pero no se lo diré, después de todo, en mi familia me han enseñado que un Uchiha no debe mostrar sus sentimientos, para no mostrar su debilidad. Pero, después de todo, hace ya años perdí a casi toda mi familia en un accidente. Solo mi aniki Itachi y yo sobrevivimos por pura suerte. De una forma u otra, puedo agradecer que esté vivo.

-¿A dónde vas otôto?- me pregunta desde el sillón, ya que yo voy bajando las escaleras –Al parque con el dobe- le digo restándole importancia -¿Tu novio?- me preguntó haciendo que yo me sonrojara, de una forma u otra, me había gustado la idea –¡No es mi novio!- le grité caminando hacia él -¿No? ¿Entonces por qué te has sonrojado otôto? Je, je, je- kuso, se está burlando -¿Cómo cuando te sonrojas con Deidara?- je, je, he logrado que dejes de reírse. Touché. –Ya me voy, aniki- digo antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchando un reclamo antes de que se cierre por completo.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

… _Y cuando mi aniki seguía haciéndome comentarios de ese tipo, yo seguía sonrojándome…_

**Flash Back.**

Tenemos quince años. Mi aniki, Itachi, veinte.

Estoy realmente enfadado. Una chica de cabello rosado se ha puesto a coquetearme todo el día de ayer. Hoy voy a la escuela junto con el dobe, he quedado de ir a su casa a pasar por él. -¿Pasarás por tu novio?- de nuevo, mi aniki. Desde que se dio cuenta de que me sonrojaba ante ese comentario, no pierde oportunidad para decírmelo –No es mi novio- me limito a decir, lástima que ya no lo puedo molestar con Deidara, ya que hace una semana me dijo que eran novios, y las escenitas que a veces me montan en la casa me lo ha dejado claro –Je, je, je lo que digas- escucho antes de salir.

Camino aburrido con mi mochila en la espalda. Voy a paso lento, después de todo, voy a buena hora, ya que me gusta ser puntual, no como nuestro sensei, Kakashi.

Sigo caminando a casa del dobe, solo me falta una calle. Más le vale que cuando llegue esté listo, porque de lo contrario, se irá solo. Porque con lo dobe que es, seguro se le pasa la hora a la que acordamos.

Solo doblo la esquina y… Oh… por… Kami-sama. Bakana*, bakana, bakana, ¡¡Bakana!!

Frente a mí esta esa tipa colgada del cuello de Naruto mientras… mientras se besan… Esa, la misma tipa rosada que ayer se la pasaba intentando llamar mi atención ¡Que le pasa! –Esto… yo…- Naruto intenta decirme algo, pero yo me le adelanto –Yo interrumpo- dije antes de irme con una cara triste, algo bastante extraño. -¡Espera Sasuke!- gritó él, pero yo hice oídos sordos y seguí caminando hacia la escuela, donde nadie importante me esperaba. Ya que él era mi único y mejor amigo.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_Ese día descubrí que me ponía así de celoso porque… Porque sin quererlo, me gustaba mi mejor amigo._

Luego me enteré de que eran novios, y hasta hoy lo siguen siendo, ya habiendo tenido dieciséis años. Desde que son kois, yo ya me sentía como abandonado, pero me ocultaba tras mi expresión seria, y a veces, no podía soportar mis celos y mis instintos asesinos, por lo que, mejor me largaba del lugar, dejándolos solos.

Pero cuando me dijiste eso. Que tú también gustabas de mí, me sentí tan feliz en ese momento. Lo que no concordaba, era porque no habías dejado a Sakura, ¿por qué seguías con ella si gustabas de mí? Pero pasó todo esto…

--

-Sasuke-kun ¿qué pasa? ¿Porqué te has quedado así?- Y era cierto, estaba en la entrada, prácticamente congelado –Teme…- comenzó Naruto, que está frente a mí, al que, para variar, interrumpí –Yo interrumpo- dije tal como la primera vez que pasó esto –¡Espera Sasuke!- me dice, yo hago oídos sordos-' Déjà Vu'- dice mi mente.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto' s PoV**

¿Pero qué? Sasuke se va así cómo así ¿Acaso no vio cómo empujé a Sakura y cómo es que estoy frente a él? Un minuto… ¿por qué siento que esto ya lo he vivido?

_No, sé que esto ya lo viví._

Siento que mi cabeza comienza a dolerme de nuevo ¡kuso! –Naruto-koi ¿qué te pasa?- me pregunta Sakura, pues ha visto que me toco las sienes, intentando contener el dolor –Dobe…- escucho a lo lejos, cada vez las voces se hacen más lejanas… Como todo lo demás se esfuma.

-Naruto…- es lo último que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Continuará…_


	6. ¿Por qué a mi?

Siento que mi cabeza comienza a dolerme de nuevo ¡kuso! -Naruto-koi ¿qué te pasa?- me pregunta Sakura, pues ha visto que me toco las sienes, intentando contener el dolor -Dobe...- escucho a lo lejos, cada vez las voces se hacen más lejanas... Como todo lo demás se esfuma.

-Naruto...- es lo último que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos.

_--_

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 6**

**"¿Por qué a mí?"**

Escucho los débiles sonidos del viento que chocan contra la ventana, lucho por que mis ojos se abran, más me parece inútil, siento mis párpados demasiado pesados, es como si me hubiesen puesto anestesia en los ojos. Hago el mayor esfuerzo que puedo y consigo a la fuerza abrir mis ojos un poco, pero inmediatamente los cierro, puesto que la diferencia de luz, me ha flasheado un poco. Lo intento de nuevo, ahora el esfuerzo ha sido menor, pero eso no evita que los abra lentamente. Puedo ver unas figuras borrosas -Naruto-koi- escucho repetidas veces en mi cabeza, causando un descomunal eco -Joven Uzumaki- dice una voz grave -Dobe- estoy seguro que es la voz del teme, que igualmente, crea estragos en mi cabeza, me siento mareado.

**End Naruto's PoV**

-Oh, por fin despierta- dijo el hombre de bata blanca al darse cuenta de que el rubio por fin se animaba a abrir completamente sus ojos -¿Qué... qué me pasó?- preguntó el rubio, aturdido, pues lograba recordar fragmentos de algo de lo que había pasado hacía un rato -Se desmayó de la impresión, al parecer su mente quizo recordar algo, pero fue mucho el esfuerzo, dado que terminó inconsciente- explicó el médico -No le hagan pasar un mal rato, ya lo podrán molestar después- bromeó el médico. Todos rieron, hasta Naruto que no comprendió del todo.

-Vale, vale- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa casi invisible en el rostro -¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Uzumaki-san para que se desmayase?- ante ésta pregunta, la expresión serena del Uchiha se tensó, e inmediatamente sus ojos buscaron los de la ojiverde.

Sin duda, eso significaba peligro.

-Je, je, je- rió nerviosamente la Haruno -Pues yo...- quien se vio interrumpida por la voz del Uchiha menor -Pues sucede que, ella besó a Naruto, y éste no sabía que pasaba... al parecer todo ésto...- los recuerdos le asaltaron de nuevo, pero consiguió no quedarse congelado ésta vez, pese a que tardó en contestar -... le confundió- concluyó con un tono mucho más débil, comparado con el que había comenzado.

-Ya veo- masculló el médico -Pues, solamente me queda algo que decir- miró a ambos jóvenes: el azabache y la pelirrosa -¿Qué tiene que ella lo bese y que...?- se calló, ya había entendido el caso. Menudo rollo. -¿Pasa algo, doctor?- preguntó Sakura -No, es solo que ya entendí- terminó su frase riendo nerviosamente -'Éste doctor es algo extraño'- pensó el Uchiha que mantenía una de sus cejas arqueadas.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, yo me retiro- dijo la Haruno, se acercó a Naruto y rozó sus labios con los suyos -Disculpa por dejarte, pero mañana volveré a ver como sigues, koi- dijo usando un tono meloso, cosa que a Naruto le erizó los cabellos de la nuca -'Sakura, mejor no sigas cavando tu tumba'- pensó el moreno al ver la escena. Cuando la pelirrosa pasó junto al azabache, en un movimiento, pasó su mano por el cuello de éste, retirándola casi al instante -Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun- dijo antes de irse.

**Sasuke's PoV**

-Sin vergüenza- mascullé -Mujeres...- soltó el doctor -¿De qué hablan?- y como no, era Naruto, que, para variar, no se enteraba de nada, amnésico y dobe, menuda combinación le tenía que tocar -De nada, dobe- digo para luego encontrarme con otro de sus reclamos -Sasuke-baka- dice bajito, creyendo que yo no le he escuchado -Usuratonkachi- le digo siguiendo el rollo -Teme- me responde, yo solo emito un monosílabo en respuesta -Hn- antes de dejar de prestarle atención a él e ir con el médico para hacerle algunas preguntas, claro, alejándome de él.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Otra vez me excluyen de su plática, al parecer aquí hay varias cosas de las que no quieren que me entere. Kuso. Me limito a mirar por la ventana. Puedo ver los niños jugando en la plaza que se ve que no queda muy lejos de aquí. El cielo está de un color azulado y el cielo está repleto de nubes, eso explica por qué quedan pocos niños en la plaza, de seguro comenzará a llover pronto. -... y es por eso que Sakura...- alcanzo a escuchar solamente eso de parte de Sasuke, quien, al parecer, no se ha dado cuenta de que le he alcanzado a escuchar. Ésto parece aburrido.

Echo mi cabeza para atrás, dejando que se acomode en la almohada que tengo, no es tan suave como a mí me gustaría, pero, no tengo porqué quejarme, está cómoda después de todo. Me doy cuenta de que tengo una sábana que me vubre todo el cuepo, debieron sostenerme y recostarme y después cubrirme con la sábana... ahora que lo veo, tampoco traigo ropa normal, traigo puesto un pijama naranja, je, je, me agrada ese color, es bastante bonito y llamativo a mi parecer.

Vaya, estoy descubriendo algunas cosas acerca de mí, eso ya es un avance en cierta forma, se puede decir que me estoy descubriendo de nuevo. Suspiro. Ésto no sería así de no ser por...

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

-... Y así está la situación- con éstas palabras, concluí mi explicación al médico acerca de lo que había pasado desde que él había despertado -De cierta forma, no me equivocaba con respecto a eso- me contestó con un sonrisa insinuante -¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo?- preguntó curioso, vaya que se está tomando sus libertades -Pues desde...- y mi respuesta se quedó ahí, al escuchar las palabra de Naruto.

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme a mi el accidente?-

No pude evitar sentirme fatal.

_Continuará..._


	7. Pensando

-¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme a mí el accidente?-

No pude evitar sentirme fatal.

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 7**

**"Pensando..."**

Sentí como un sentimiento horrible me recorrió entero por unos instantes, de nuevo la culpa, toda la culpa recaía en mí. Seguramente si Naruto se enterase de que por haberme salvado le pasó el accidente, seguramente el me odiaría, es mejor que no sepa ésto durante un rato, además me ha contado el doctor que es mejor que él recuerde por su cuenta -Sasuke- me llamaste, sacándome de todo éste razonamiento -¿Qué pasa?- tardé un poco en mi respuesta -¿Por qué tuve el accidente?- voilá, justamente la pregunta que no quería que me hicieras -Naruto, yo... yo no te puedo contar eso, tú debes recordarlo- te dije serenamente -Vale- dijiste con falso enojo. Ese gesto tuyo de hacerte el enfadado siempre te ha hecho ver adorable, dobe. ¿Pero qué rayos pienso? ¿Adorable? Sasuke, cálmate, hasta amnésico te parece adorable, por Kami-sama.

De repente me doy cuenta de que Naruto me está viendo con una cara muy extraña -¿Te sientes bien?- quizás lo ha preguntado por que me he quedado congelado y levemente sonrojado -¿Sasuke?- sí, seguramente es por eso -Estoy bien, dobe- digo sin más intentando ocultar mi sonrojo -No me digas dobe- musitó. -Por cierto- habló el médico -El joven Uzumaki está mejor que antes, solo tiene algunos raspones y la amnesia, por lo que puede ir a casa, tal vez estar ahí le ayude a recordar- sugirió, y en parte estoy de acuerdo -¿Casa? ¿Te refieres a ir con okaa-san y otou-san? ¿Me llevarás con ellos, Sasuke?- no tenía prevista esa respuesta de su parte, ya es mayor, pero ahora... ¿qué le digo? En su condición no me gustaría hacerle sufrir, pero no quisiera mentirle, ya que eso empeoraría las cosas cuando supiese la verdad -Tú tienes tu propia casa, iremos ahí, yo me quedaré contigo para vigilar que no hagas tonterías- miré como él infló los mofletes. Pese a su edad, seguía haciéndolo, verlo así me hace pensar que sigue siendo un niño en el alma -Vale- dijo cruzando los brazos, haciéndose el enfadado.

_Con o sin recuerdos sigue siendo el Naruto que conozco._

_Y en éstos momentos, mucho mejor._

_Ya que sólo estamos él y yo..._

_... Por que el doctor no vale._

Naruto se levantó con el pijama aún puesto. Nos dieron la ropa que el traía cuando llegó al hospital, estaba algo maltratada y sucia, pero solamente era mientras llegábamos a su casa. Salimos de la habitación para dejarlo cambiarse; unos minutos más tarde nos avisó que estaba listo -Vale, teme, vámonos- dijo sonriente -Ya, ya, usuratonkachi- me miró de mala gana unos momentos y luego volvió a sonreír.

-Joven Uchiha- me llama el médico cuando cruzamos miradas -Traiga a Naruto-kun cuando en una semana para hacerle unas pruebas, ahora que descance- asiento con la cabeza -¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta él, que ya se había adelantado unos pasos -No, nada- le digo -Arigatou- dice Naruto al médico en forma de despedida, el otro solo asiente -¿Y dónde vivo?-.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

**Naruto's PoV**

Hemos llegado a... mi ¿mi casa? ¿En serio vivo aquí? -¿Pasa algo, dobe?- me preguntó él -¿Eh? Nada, no pasa nada je, je- digo riendo nerviosamente. No me lo puedo creer, ésta casa no está mal, pero es demasiado pequeña a mi gusto. Como me he quedado viendo la casa, él me jala para meterme a la casa -¡Teme!-me quejo, a él parece no importarle mi queja. Ya que estamos adentro, deja de jalarme de la muñeca, y cierra la puerta -Bueno, ésta es tu casa- me dice sin prestarle importancia -Soka... Sasuke- le llamo, él me mira con esos profundos ojos negros -¿Podrías mostrarme mi habitación?- dije nervioso -Es por acá- y de nuevo me tomaste de la muñeca.

Entramos a _mi habitación_ de color azul cielo como mis ojos, la cama tenía una sábana naranja, comienzo a pensar que tengo una manía con ese color. -Teme- le llamo, él me mira -¿Dónde dormirás tú?- él se queda pensando unos momentos -Etto... supongo que yo dormiré en el sofá- dijo mirando hacia la puerta -Ah...- después de como se ha portado conmigo, no puedo dejar que duerma en el incómodo sofá, ¿ne? Pero no hay más camas, supongo -¿No hay otra habitación?- él niega -Entonces quédate conmigo- cuando me doy cuenta de mis palabras, comienzo a flipar colores -Etto... yo me refiero a que te quedes a dormir conmigo, sólo eso je, je, je-

_Sigo sintiéndome nervioso con él._

_No sé si esto sea una señal..._

_... Sólo sé que él forma parte de mis recuerdos._

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

No puedo evitar que algo de rubor cubra mis mejillas, ese comentario pasó de tener aire romántico a tener aire insinuante, no sé si lo ha hecho a propósito... no creo, es demasiado inocente -¿De qué hablas, usuratonkachi?- digo intentando quitar un poco de tensión -Je, je, je- se rasca la nuca, como cuando está nervioso -Pues que te quedes a dormir aquí, conmigo, ¿no tiene nada de malo, verdad?- Claro que no tiene nada de malo, excepto que a veces suelo hablar dormido y no vaya a decir algo de más... no me va a tocar dormir -No, no tiene nada de malo, demo, ¿entonces dormiré en el suelo?- espero que diga que sí... -No, dormirás en mi cama, aquí conmigo ¿o te molesta?- comienzo a pensar que no es tan inocente... ¡Qué estás pensando Sasuke! Cálmate -Vale, pero no ronques o te despertaré de un castañazo- le digo ocultando mi nerviosismo -Vale- se queda mirándome, ¿qué se trae? -¿Tengo algo?- pregunté -¿Eh? No, es que... me gusta el color de tus ojos, te queda- él sonrió como siempre, y yo fijé mis ojos en otro punto, sus sonrisas no me ayudaban en nada para controlar mis nervios.

Pero es que podía ser tan... tan Naruto.

Te encaminaste a la puerta de la habitación, yo te seguí con pasos lentos, para darte tu espacio -Oe- me llamaste, yo sólo te miré por el rabillo del ojo -¿Sabes dónde está la ducha?- solo atino a apuntar con mi dedo -La segunda puerta de la derecha- asentiste y fuiste al ropero de la habitación, sacaste un pantalón naranja y una playera negra, justamente tus colores preferidos -No mires- me dijiste en voz baja. -Yo... mejor te dejo solo- y decidí irme a la sala para ver la televisión en lo que te bañabas.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Ya habiéndome despojado de mis ropas, me sumergí en la bañera, llena de agua deliciosamente tibia. Me adentré de poco, aostumbrándome al cambio de temperatura... se sentía tan bien. Susupiro. Ya me hacía falta sentirme así. Pese a todo ésto, me he dado cuenta de que al parecer llevo una vida tranquila, en compañía de Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme y... al parecer nadie más. Creo que no hay nadie más conmigo, pero en fin, de una forma u otra no importa.

Porque estoy con él.

_Él es capaz de cubrir mi tristeza._

_Eso, solamente con su simple presencia._

_Ésto es cimplemente sorprendente_

Me pregunto cómo me verá el teme... ¿Acaso somos amigos? Sakura-chan interrumpió ese día nuestra plática, por lo que ya no sé qué es lo que pasa. A mi me gustaría que él fuese mi mejor amigo, pese a su carácter, no parece una mala persona, es más, me da la impresión de que es alguien a quien puedo comprender a la perfección.

_Como si estuviésemos sincronizados._

_Pese a que no recuerdo, tengo algo... un sentimiento que me hace sentir que tengo algo con él._

_Que es una persona importante en mi vida._

-Sasuke- suelto en un suspiro, me hace sonreír. Je, je, parezco una colegiala en plena primevera. -Sakura-chan- suelto sin darme cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué estoy con Sakura? Si estoy con ella, digo, debería parecerme lindísima o sonrojarme cuando me ve o corresponderle los besos que me ha dado, ¿ne? Pero no... no nacen de mí ese tipo de acciones. No me siento de una forma diferente cuando se cualga de mí y me besa... es solo un contacto más.

**Flash Back.**

-Etto... Naruto- me llamaste -Dime- te respondí algo nervioso -¿Seguro de lo que vamos a hacer? Yo no tengo oposición, pero... tal vez tú...- y te interrumpí -Pues... siempre hay que intentarlo, si no funciona, pues lo dejamos y ya ¿vale?- vi como tu sonrisa se iluminaba -Recuerda que fue algo que nos dijeron nuestros padres- me dijiste abrazándome -Lo sé... Es solo que yo...-

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-'Oh por Kami-sama ¿qué ha sido eso? Supongo que un fragmento de mi pasado... Me parece extraño, pero me da curiosidad volver a descubirme, saber qué es lo que pasa con mi vida. Lo descubriré'-

Me apresuro a ducharme, y arreglarme, luego voy a dónde me encamina el sonido de la televisión.

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

-'Que aburrido es ésto'- No le presto atención a la televisión y me enfoco en la bufanda que traigo -Naruto- suelto casi sin darme cuenta -Ese accidente- incoscientemente la apretujo con mi mano -¿qué pasa con el accidente?-

-'Naruto'-.

_Continuará..._


	8. El Plan

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sasuke's PoV**

-'Que aburrido es ésto'- No le presto atención a la televisión y me enfoco en la bufanda que traigo -Naruto- suelto casi sin darme cuenta -Ese accidente- incoscientemente la apretujo con mi mano -¿qué pasa con el accidente?-

-'Naruto'-.

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 8**

**"El Plan"**

Rápidamente me giré para verlo. Ahí estaba él, con sus ojos azules y confundidos mirándome -¿Qué pasa con el accidente?- me preguntó de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia mí -Nada, dobe- digo fingiendo indiferencia, él solo atinó a arquear una ceja -Siento que me ocultas algo- para estar amnésico, que buen sentido tiene -¿Por qué te ocultaría algo?- intento evadirle -No lo sé, solo lo siento- me respondió tranquilo -¿De quién es esa bufanda?- me preguntó tomando una de las puntas, yo me la quité del cuello -Es... tuya- digo en un titubeo, él se sorprende -¿Por qué está tan maltratada?- preguntó tomándola entre sus manos -Es por...- de repente la puerta se abrió -¡Naruto-koi!- no de nuevo, ¿Te he hecho algo Kami-sama? Solamente veo como Naruto suelta la bufanda de pura impresión al momento en que Sakura se abalanza contra él -Sakura, ¿tienes una manía con interrumpir o algo por el estilo?- pregunto mirándola fijamente, pero ella pasa de mí, y sigue abrazando a Naruto.

_Al parecer ella no se va a dar por vencida tan pronto._

_Solo me queda esperar:_

_Que los sentimientos de Naruto sigan siendo los mismos._

_Y el poder controlar mis instintos asesinos._

-Sa... Sakura-chan- dice él mirándola estupefacto, sin hacer nada -Fui de nuevo al hospital, tuve un presentimiento, y me dijeron que te habías ido a tu casa- dijo Sakura sonriente, ya verá, cuando Naruto recuerde, se te va la sonrisa -Sí, dijeron que estaba mejor- Naruto se rascó la nuca, soltándose discretamente de su agarre -¿Es cierto, Sasuke-kun?- oh no, ahora va conmigo -Ya lo oíste, no es necesario que me preguntes- y giré mi cabeza para no verla -Teme, no te enfades- le vi de soslayo y vi esa sonrisa, no pude evitar que un poco de rubor me subiera al rostro, por lo que no giré el rostro hacia él -Hn, y ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté -Ya les dije, en el hospital, el doctor me contó que habían regresado, solo vine a verlos- dijo ella sonriendo -Pues ya nos viste- mascullé, ella frunció el ceño y yo sonreí de medio lado.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?¿Me está queriendo decir que me vaya?

_Inner Sakura: ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

Ahora verá -¿Me extrañaste, koi?- pregunté abrazando de nuevo a Naruto -Etto...- titubeó él -Yo sé que sí, después de todo somos kois, ¿ne?- él se quedó estupefacto -Pues...- la cara de Sasuke-kun es digna de una fotografía -... en parte tienes razón- soltó Naruto tímidamente -¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?- pregunté mirando su cara, se veía totalmente molesto, y como no, estoy haciendo lo que él quisiera hacer -No... no me pasa nada, ahora, si ya nos has visto, ¿tienes otra cosa que hacer aquí?- oh, ahora quiere que me vaya -¿Tú quiéres que me vaya, koi?- pregunté melosamente, si dice que sí, me doy de topes contra la pared -Pues, Sakura-chan, je, je, yo no quiero que te vayas, pero, ¿por qué ambos se miran así?- oh, esa pregunta no me la esperaba -Pues...- reí nerviosamente -Ella no me agrada- Sasuke-kun sabe como ser directo -Oh, ya veo- dijo Naruto -Pues, si no te agrada, entonces por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?- yo seguía mirando la conversación -Porque no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, además...- él hizo una pausa -... menos en tu estado- Naruto le miró sonriendo ¿eso a qué ha venido? -Gracias teme- y soltándome fue con él -Eres muy considerado conmigo, hombre- y lo... abrazó.

**End Sakura's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Vi como Naruto caminó hacia mí y... me... ¿me abrazó? Sentí como el rubor comenzó a subir por mi rostro, expandiéndose rápidamente por éste -Na... Naruto- dije apenas titubeando -Teme- dijo él sin soltarme, yo solamente correspondí tímidamente el abrazo -Etto...- dijiste separándote, noté algo de rubor en tu rostro, eso es buena señal para mí, mala para Sakura -Lo siento, solo sentí ganas de hacerlo- te excusaste tímidamente -No te preocupes, dobe- te dije serenamente, tú sólo sonreíste.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

Sentí una opresión en el pecho al recordar la verdad, pese a que yo lo intentara, Naruto quiere a Sasuke-kun, y éste a él. Se lo dijeron antes del accidente. Miré fijamente el piso, evitando encontrarme con la escena. -'El accidente'- ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Si Naruto piensa que por culpa de Sasuke-kun le pasó el accidente... todo el resto se volverá pan comido. Sonreí perversamente. -'Si lo consigo, el resto se resuelve solo'- pensé mientras seguía sonriendo.

**End Sakura's Pov**

**Naruto's PoV**

Creo que me he sonrojado delante de Sasuke, Naruto, cálmate. De repente, algo me dice que mire a Sakura-chan, me extrañé al ver esa clase de sonrisa en su rostro, le daba un aire tétrico -¿Sa... Sakura-chan?- pregunté, intentando llamar su atención, Sasuke seguía al lado mío, solamente que la miraba minuciosamente, como examinando su expresión -¿Eh?- preguntó ella mirándome -No, no pasa nada je, je, je- ella rió nerviosamente ¿por qué será? -Vale, vale, los dejo, tengo algo que hacer- dijo nerviosa y se acercó a mí.

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

Me acerqué a Naruto y lo besé, adoro el poder probar sus labios cada vez que yo quiera -Nos vemos, koi- dije melosamente -Sasuke-kun, nos vemos- y como no, aproveché para pasar mi mano por su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío, es que él también me atrae, pero me gusta Naruto. Lástima que no puedo estar con ambos.

Salgo de la casa, caminando hacia la mía -'Si consigo estar a solas con Naruto, un momento, un solo momento, y le digo algo conveniente para que deteste a Sasuke-kun, todo lo demás... solo se resuelve'- sonreí. Era cuestión de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a quitarle a Sasuke-kun de encima.

_Continuará..._


	9. Maquinaciones

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sakura's PoV**

Salgo de la casa, caminando hacia la mía -'Si consigo estar a solas con Naruto, un momento, un solo momento, y le digo algo conveniente para que deteste a Sasuke-kun, todo lo demás... solo se resuelve'- sonreí. Era cuestión de encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a quitarle a Sasuke-kun de encima.

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 9**

**"Maquinaciones"**

Me dirigí a mi casa a pensar en como dar marcha al plan, esto saldría a pedir de boca, a que me llamo Haruno Sakura que va a funcionar. Llegué y abrí la puerta, entré mientras seguía pensando en eso ¿Cómo separar a Sasuke-kun de Naruto-koi? ¿Cómo? –'Necesito alguien que le distraiga mientras yo hablo con mi koi'- si lo consigo, todo lo demás es fácil. Directamente fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de refrescante agua fría y seguí mis pasos hasta la sala, ahí ví el cómodo sofá rojo y tomé asiento. Tomé un sorbó del líquido y seguí pensando ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo?! Y una mejor pregunta aún ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría ayudarme a distraer a Sasuke-kun para hablar con mi koi? Ese era el punto. Resoplé. Tomé otro sorbo de agua y enseguida escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta -¿Quién podrá ser?- mascullé mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesita que estaba frente a mí.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con alguien que no me esperaba –Frentona, ¿Cómo te va?- sí, era ella, a la que no había visto desde hace un rato –Ino-cerda ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunté –Pues estoy trabajando en el hospital, solo que últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo- dijo ella mientras pasaba seguida de mí. Nos sentamos en el sofá y se armó el silencio. –Etto…- dije yo buscando algo de qué hablar sin resultado alguno –Sabes…- comenzó ella -… El otro día hubo un accidente, era un chico parecido a tu koi, no lo sé con certeza por que yo no lo antendí, ¿Era él?- yo solamente bajé la mirada algo triste y asentí lentamente.

_Recordar eso es algo triste._

_Pero fue realmente oportuno._

_Debo considerar que tengo otra oportunidad._

_Recuperaré a Naruto._

-¡¿Era él?! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿No es nada grave?! ¡Kya, al hospital!- y ella se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a irse corriendo; alcancé a cogerla de la muñeca mientras yo me ponía de pie -¡Cálmate Ino-puerca!- grité.

_Inner Sakura: ¡Joder, no armes jaleo! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

-¿Está bien?- preguntó ella calmándose, vuelve a hacer eso, y le doy una hostia –Él no está en el hospital- solamente vi como ella se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó –No sabes cuanto lo siento- dijo mientras comenzaba a gimotear. Yo intenté contener las ganas de darle un castañazo.

Intento fallido.

Solamente elevé mi palma y le dí un zape -¿Qué te pasa? Intento darte mis condolencias ¿Y así me pagas?- yo solamente mantuve mi mirada seria sin decirle nada; la mirada asesina que tengo es más que suficiente.

_Inner Sakura: ¡Anda, vuelve a hacer estupideces y te parto la cabeza a hostia limpia! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

-¡No me veas así!- gritó ella -¡Él no está muerto!- ahí va otro grito –¿no está muerto?- preguntó ella –No, es solo que…- yo clavé mi mirada al piso, pero sabía que ella me estaba mirando -… él perdió la memoria- declaré, ella puso un rostro serio y puso su mano en mi hombro –No te preocupes… eso se puede arreglar con el tiempo, depende de qué parte del cerebro haya sido la afectada- me dijo sonriendo, yo fruncí el ceño, realmente no sé que quiero, si recupera la memoria lo pierdo, pero él es feliz, y si está amnésico, lo tengo y yo soy feliz… no sé que pensar.

Pero me propuse un plan, tal vez Ino me ayude.

-Cambiando el tema…- dijo ella quitando su mano de mi hombro -… el mismo día del accidente ví a un chico guapísimo, era de cabellos azabaches, ojos negros y tez clara ¡Kya! Todo un sueño- dijo lo último en un suspiro; seguramente habla de Sasuke-kun, ya que ella solamente conoce a mi koi por las escazas ocasiones que se lo pude arrebatar a él, por eso ella no lo conoce. –Sasuke-kun- solté -¿Lo conoces?- asentí e inmediatamente ella se abalanzó contra mí -¡Tienes que presentarme a ese bombón!- sentenció –'Mmm… algo más a mi favor'- pensé sonriendo perversamente -¿Por qué sonríes así, frentona?- yo volví en mí y sonreí tontamente –Ino-puerca, te presentaré con Sasuke-kun…- dije, inmediatamente en su rostro se formó una sonrisa -… pero…- su rostro adquirió una expresión seria -…Quiero que me ayudes con algo-

_Ella y yo juntas_

_Podremos conseguir lo que queremos._

_Yo tendré a mi koi conmigo._

_Y ella conseguirá un premio._

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

Que bueno que se largó, mira que tocarme el cuello… necesito ducharme -Sasuke- me llama él, yo solamente giró la mirada hacia él –Comamos algo- sugirió. Es cierto, ya es tarde y no hemos comido más que lo del hospital –Sí, vamos- y caminé a la cocina con él siguiéndome. Conozco la casa de Naruto a la perfección, cada rincón, cada detalle conozco, ya que yo he pasado aquí buenos ratos con él. Abrí la alacena y caí de la impresión.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me preguntó él al verme tirado en el piso, y como no, lo único que hay en su alancena es –Ramen… comamos ramen- dijo él sosteniendo uno de los sobres, y como no, es lo único que hay. Me reincorporé y contuve las ganas de darle un zape –Pues es lo único que tienes, dobe- y le quité el sobre de la mano para preparar nuestra comida.

Ahora que no tiene memoria, puedo aprovechar para hacerle probar otras comidas, para que vea que no solamente es sabroso el ramen.

--

Serví los tazones en la mesa y nos sentamos, uno frente al otro –Gracias Sasuke- me dijo sonriendo, yo sentí como una sonrisa se quería escapar de mi rostro, pero no lo permití, solo asentí -¡Itadikamasu!- dijimos antes de comenzar a comer. Noté como él apenas con la primera probada comenzó a degustar rápidamente ese platillo, y como no, si es su favorito, por no decir su única dieta. Yo seguía comiendo tranquilamente y miré como él ya había devorado el ramen. –Cocinas bien- admitió él, yo solamente me sonrojé un poco –Ya lo sé, soy el mejor- y sonreí de lado -Creído- masculló él, yo solamente fingí no haberle escuchado.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Sasuke recogió los platos y fuimos a la sala a mirar la televisión, realmente era aburrido, no había nada interesante y él cambiaba de canal en un dos por tres –Veamos una película- sugerí -Vale- dijo él caminando hacia un mueble y abriéndolo. Abrí los ojos como platos -¿De dónde salieron tantas películas?- pregunté estupefacto –Es lo mismo que yo te he preguntado y siempre me has negado una respuesta- la sorpresa continúa ¡son mías!

Miré cómo él seguía revolviendo las cajas de las películas hasta encontrar una en particular -Atrápala- maculló, yo vi como la ligerísima caja iba en dirección mía y puse las manos al frente para atraparla –Es de misterio, como las que te gustan- dijo quitándome la caja de las manos para sacar un disco. Caminó hasta enfrente de la televisión y acomodó todo para ver la película, mientras yo le observaba desde el sillón. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó el mando, apagó la luz y se sentó al lado de mí. Me sonrojé. Tenerlo así de cerca y con la luz apagada me causaba un nerviosismo tremendo.

_Con las luces apagadas._

_Ambos solos._

_Mirando una película._

_No puedo evitar estar nervioso._

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Ino's PoV**

Vaya que Sakura es lista, habérsele ocurrido semejante plan, realmente me ha parecido muy bueno y hasta yo salgo ganando, además ¿Quién podría resistirse a ésta belleza? –De acuerdo ¿cuándo empezamos?- pregunté curiosa.

No podía esperar para tenerlo entre mis brazos.

**End Ino's PoV**

_Continuará…_


	10. Las luces están apagadas

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Ino's PoV**

Vaya que Sakura es lista, habérsele ocurrido semejante plan, realmente me ha parecido muy bueno y hasta yo salgo ganando, además ¿Quién podría resistirse a ésta belleza? -De acuerdo ¿cuándo empezamos?- pregunté curiosa.

No podía esperar para tenerlo entre mis brazos.

**End Ino's PoV**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 10**

**"Las luces están apagadas…"**

**Sakura's PoV**

Ya está, con Ino conmigo será demasiado fácil quitarle mi koi a Sasuke-kun, ja, ja, veamos si le dan ganas de atreverse a hablarle de nuevo cuando Naruto lo odie -¿Cuándo empezamos, Sakura?- repitió ella –Ese es el detalle que nos falta arreglar- le dije –Mmm… y si…- divagó ella -¡Ya sé!- exclamé yo -¿Y si vamos al parque de diversiones?- propuse; al parecer Ino quedó encantada con la propuesta, ya que sonrió prácticamente al instante –Sí, entonces con las atracciones será mucho más fácil… Aunque me da algo de pena separarlos- terminó ella con un semblante que se iba tornando culpable -¿Quieres a Sasuke-kun contigo o no?- inmediatamente su rostro cambió -¡Kya, claro que sí! – dijo emocionada –Entonces, hay que terminar de preparar algunos detalles…-

_El plan ya está hecho._

_Ella está dispuesta._

_Ahora Naruto se quedará conmigo._

_Cumpliré mi objetivo._

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

Me siento al lado de él con el mando en la mano -¿Nee, Sasuke?- me llamó él con un ligerísimo temblor en su voz -¿Eh?- simplemente con eso le di a entender que lo estaba escuchando. Él giró su rostro al mío y yo le imité… Estábamos cerca, pero no tanto como para que nuestros alientos chocasen entre sí; sin embargo, no pude evitar sonrojarme –Etto…- titubeé yo –Oe…- dijo él acercándose un poco más -Dime- pronuncié apenas -¿No hay palomitas?- y me caí de la impresión, pensé que me diría otra cosa -¡Usuratonkachi!- exclamé colorado como de la distancia, la vergüenza y el coraje -¡¿Qué te pasa, por qué me insultas?!- dijo correspondiendo el grito -¡¿Acaso es tan malo preguntar si hay palomitas?!- gritó él, y tiene razón, me puse a gritarle justamente después de que él hizo esa tonta pregunta… le daré una hostia más tarde –Voy por ellas- mascullé levantándome y dejándolo solo.

Me sentía avergonzado.

Inspeccioné la alacena y… nada, solamente sobres de ramen por todos lados. –Ramen… ramen… ramen… ¡más ramen!- exclamé tirándome al suelo, cayendo sentado. Desde esa perspectiva pude observar una puerta pequeña en el mueble que estaba frente a mí. Cayendo en mi curiosidad, me acerqué prácticamente gateando y la abrí; mi sorpresa fue encontrar un montón de sobres de microondas para hacer palomitas –Dobe- mascullé -¿Qué?- y por enésima vez en el día, me caí de la impresión. Mi cara debe ser un poema. -¡No me asustes, usuratonkachi!- grité –Je, je, gomen, es que no quería que te perdieras la película mientras hacías las palomitas- se excusó.

Es un dobe, pero eso no le quita lo atento… lo… lindo.

Espera un segundo… ¿Lindo? ¿Yo he pensado eso? ¡Sasuke, cálmate, contrólate, hombre! -Vale- suspiré intentando calmarme –Ja, ja, eres un mar de nervios, teme- al parecer eso viene por la expresión que puse al escucharlo detrás de mí. Resoplé.

La noche iba a ser larga.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

¿Pero qué se trae el teme? Está muy colorado y está hecho un mar de nervios... Algo pasa, algo que no sé qué es. Pero que pienso averiguar. No sé por qué, pero creo que éste chico se parece a mí y al mismo tiempo es diferente… Es algo difícil de explicar.

-Ya, ya… Preparemos las palomitas- dijo él tomando los sobres y abriéndolos para después introducirlos en el microondas, yo busqué un tazón con la mirada. Voilá. Vi un tazón grande y como me lo esperaba, naranja. De verdad tengo una manía con el colorcito je, je, pero está bonito a fin de cuentas.

Después de un rato, cuando ya estaban listas, vaciamos las palomitas en el tazón, quedando claro que tendríamos que compartirlas, a mi no me molesta, pero no sé qué tal él. En fin, si le molesta, que se aguante.

Caminamos de nuevo a la sala y él tomó de nuevo el mando mientras se sentaba al lado de mí. Las luces seguían apagadas y el televisor resaltaba claramente a pesar de la distancia a la que estaba de nosotros, que, de por sí no era demasiada. Rodé mis ojos levemente para verlo de soslayo. Su rostro era iluminado por la luz del televisor que nos daba a ambos. Lo miré de nuevo y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ¿Por qué será? Naruto, cálmate un poco.

-¿Tengo algo?- vaya, me ha pillado, kuso –No, nada je, je- terminé riendo nerviosamente, él ya no contestó nada, solamente giró el rostro prestando de nuevo atención al televisor, al parecer la película iba a comenzar.

Presté atención a la pantalla. Espero que la película sea de terror y no de suspenso como anuncia él. Ha empezado… se ve a una chica corriendo para después escucharse un grito desgarrador que me asustó -¿Eh?- dijo Sasuke, yo giré mi rostro para verle –Parece que revolviste os discos de nuevo...- emitió un suspiro -… ni modo, veremos una de terror- y sin más le volvimos a prestar atención a la pantalla.

--

La tonada del fondo le daba un aire tétrico a la escena. La protagonista estaba encerrada en un armario esperando no ser descubierta… la música comenzó a acelerarse más y más hasta que… -Voy por más palomitas- dijo él levantándose _–"¡Ah!"-_ se escuchó el grito proveniente del televisor –Te… acompaño- dije nerviosamente –Oe… espera, Sasu…-

--

_**Flash Back**_

_-Koi- allí estaba Sakura, sonriéndome desde lejos, ya que se comenzaba a cercar a mí. Hoy era el día –Sakura-chan- mascullé apenas con la vista baja, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía seguir con esto, por más compromiso que fuera –Sakura ¿chan?- preguntó ella, con determinación asentí con la cabeza -¿Por… qué?- comenzó a indagar ella. Suspiré._

_Esto sería difícil._

_-Sakura, yo… aunque sea un compromiso por nuestros padres… después de éste tiempo… yo necesito decirte que quiero…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

¿Qué le pasa? De repente se ha quedado parado mirando al frente, pero sin prestar atención… Me giro para verlo completamente de frente -Na… Naruto- le llamo suavemente sin tocarlo. Nada. Él sigue igual, no reacciona… es como si estuviera en una clase de trance o algo parecido –Na…- y de repente veo cómo él comienza a flaquear para caer al piso. Rápidamente avancé y lo atrapé apenas para evitar su caída -¡¿Naruto?!- le llamo mirándolo. Sus ojos están cerrados.

Lo llevé al sofá y lo recosté. Tomé el mando y pausé la película. Sus ojos cerrados me preocupaban ¿Sería que le asustó la película y se desmayó del susto? No… pero se puso de pie siguiéndome… ¿Será a causa de la amnesia? Si es así espero que no sea grave –Naruto…- mi cuerpo mandó sobre mi mente llevando una de mis manos a su rostro y acariciándolo. Era un tacto agradable.

_Las luces están apagadas…_

Inconscientemente acerqué mi rostro más al de él, llegando al punto en que nuestros alientos comenzaron a chocar uno con el otro. La tentación era muy grande. Sentí como la sangre que ya había estado acumulándose en mis mejillas, cada vez era más, dándoles un tinte carmín que se expandía rápidamente a cada segundo…

_Las luces están apagadas…_

Los latidos de mi corazón se comenzaron a hacer más y más fuertes, llegando al punto que sentía que éste se iba a salir de mi pecho. Intenté calmarme pero fue inútil, y más aún, intenté apartarme y tampoco lo conseguí… era como si mi mente me dijera "Apártate" y mi cuerpo me ordenara permanecer estático… ¿Cuál era mi verdadero querer? Vi su cara… esos ojos que estaban cerrados, su nariz, sus labios… esos labios que ansiaba probar y que me negaba por no perder su amistad… y ahora…

_Las luces están apagadas…_

… Ahora estoy a escasos milímetros de él y nada me impide hacerlo…

"_Hazlo"_

'_No es correcto'_

"_Pero es lo que tú quieres"_

'_No… no importa'_

"_Hazlo"_

"_Hazlo"_

"_Hazlo"_

Y mientras mi mente daba lugar a ésta lucha, mi cuerpo me impulsaba a acercarme… era cuestión de que yo cediera…

_Continuará…_


	11. Situación Comprometedora

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

___**Sasuke's PoV**_

_"Hazlo"_

_'No es correcto'_

_"Pero es lo que tú quieres"_

_'No... no importa'_

_"Hazlo"_

_"Hazlo"_

_"Hazlo"_

Y mientras mi mente daba lugar a ésta lucha, mi cuerpo me impulsaba a acercarme... era cuestión de que yo cediera...

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 11**

**"Situación Comprometedora"**

…Me quedé estático sintiendo su respiración chocando contra mi rostro, sentía que mi corazón latía más fuerte de lo que había latido nunca, en estos momentos, lo único que puedo pensar es hacerlo…

"_Hazlo"_

"_¡Hazlo!"_

"_¡¡Hazlo!!"_

Y botando a un lado mi sentido común, mi remordimiento y la etiqueta Uchiha de no demostrar los sentimientos, me dispuse a lo que me dictaba el corazón… besarlo. Acerqué aún más mi rostro dispuesto a probar esos labios que tanto me robaban el sueño, aquellos que llevaba anhelando desde hace tiempo… -Naruto…- susurré antes de lograr mi cometido. No me lo podía creer, ¡lo estaba haciendo! Por fin, después de todos esos días soportando verlo con Sakura, por fin había conseguido probar sus labios, pese a que fueran un beso robado.

-'Que bien se siente'- pensé sin perder ese contacto, y también, sin recibir respuesta alguna, dado que él estaba inconsciente. Me separé y miré su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración tranquila, todo normal. En cambio, yo estaba sonrojado a más no poder, y mi respiración era irregular debido al nerviosismo. –'Ojalá me recordaras'- pensé mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo a su habitación.

Suavemente lo deposité en la cama, como si fuese lo más frágil que hubiese cargado en toda mi vida, de nuevo lo miré. Sonreí. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bello? Sí, yo, Uchiha Sasuke, admito que él es bello. ¿Será que lo veo con ojos de enamorado? Je, je, creo que mi aniki tiene razón, parezco una colegiala enamorada. Por el calor que siento en las mejillas, creo que sigo colorado. No le tomé más importancia y volví a lo de Naruto; tomé una sábana y lo tapé, ya que no hacía tanto frío. Me senté en la orilla de la cama a esperar que despertara, pese a lo pronto que fuera, no podía esperar para probar sus labios de nuevo, pero que él también sintiera los míos.

_Que cálida sensación_

_Es la que tengo en mis labios_

_Pese a que esto sea_

_Solo un beso robado._

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

**Sakura's PoV**

-Bien, frentona, ya tenemos todo preparado para mañana- me dijo ella –Sí, sí, pero, ¿No te parece que hay que agregarle más sabor al caldo?- propuse con una sonrisa en mi rostro -¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó ella con la misma sonrisa –Mira, estoy casi segura que la amnesia de Naruto es solamente temporal, es una suposición mía… Pero, si hacemos que Sasuke-kun piense que es permanente, no creo que le queden ganas para luchar por él, ¿ne?- creo que no le agradó la idea del todo –Frentona, ¿Y si de verdad es permanente qué piensas hacer?- suspiré, a veces Ino no captaba todo el semblante de las cosas –Mujer, date cuenta, si es permanente, es mucho más fácil que me quede con él, ya que puedo usar eso a mi favor- expliqué con una sonrisa.

Ino también sonrió.

-Bien, entonces llego yo a consolar a Sasuke-kun con mis encantos, estoy segura que no se podrá resistir- dijo ella -¿Ves? Todos salimos ganando- le dije antes de reír.

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Naruto's PoV**

¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Y sin más, comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, me encontré con que yo estaba acostado en la cama, con una sábana cubriéndome, y Sasuke al lado de mí, mirándome -¿Nani?- pronuncié apenas –Por fin despiertas- me dijo él -¿Qué me pasó?- pregunté –Te desmayaste cuando intentabas seguirme- me respondió –Es verdad- musité. Tengo un vago recuerdo de una conversación con Sakura-chan, pero son solo oraciones incompletas y siluetas borrosas.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó él –Es que creo haber recordado algo, pero no tiene coherencia…- le dije, él asintió –Vale…- y bostezó discretamente -¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté –Aproximadamente las seis de la mañana- me respondió -¿No has dormido desde que me desmayé?- noté cómo su rostro se tiñó de rojo –Estaba preocupado- dijo por lo bajo, me sonrojé al escucharlo ¿Le preocupo? Sin querer, sonreí –Arigatou, Sasuke- y le sonreí.

_Se preocupa por mí_

_Eso me hace pensar_

_Que de alguna forma_

_Para él soy especial_

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

El sonrojo que ya tenía en el rostro, se agravó más por esa sonrisa, parece que lo hace a propósito –Bueno, si no te importa- le dije –Nee, ¿no puedes ducharte aquí?- me sonrojé con sus palabras –No, no, me refiero a que aquí también hay baño je, je- y se rascó la nuca nervioso –Dobe, si me baño aquí, ¿Qué ropa me pongo?- le dije algo fastidiado –Puedes tomar la mía- ¿Acaso no quiere que me vaya? -¿Qué estás insinuando?- pregunté con una ceja arqueada, él se sonrojó –Yo no estoy insinuando nada, je, je, je- creo que mi pregunta lo ha puesto nervioso. –Ja ne- le dije antes de abrir la puerta –Regreso en unas horas- y cerré la puerta.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Vaya, vaya, vaya, me he quedado solo, y para colmo, no recuerdo ni mi propia casa. Me quito la sábana para levantarme de la cama y voy a donde recuerdo que está el baño, si él no lo quiso aprovechar, yo sí, je, je, je.

Dejo la bañera llenándose de agua tibia mientras que yo regreso a mi habitación para tomar algo de ropa, en fin, lo primero que me encuentro. Regreso al baño con la ropa y la bañera está a punto de llenarse. Cierro la llave y dejo mi ropa sobre un mueble. Despojado de mi ropa, me metí a la bañera, haciendo que un poco de agua cayera fuera de ésta, creo que se me ha pasado la mano… Ya lo limpiaré más tarde.

Terminé de arreglarme y salí fresco del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, ya que todavía estaba secándome el cabello. Ahora dirijo mis pasos hasta la cocina, y me preparo algo de ramen, no quise hacérselo notar al teme, pero ¡El ramen me encanta! Es simplemente algo delicioso que fue creado por el mismísimo Kami-sama. Busqué algo dónde calentar el agua, escudriñé en toda la cocina, encontrando una tetera. Puse a calentar el agua. Cada minuto que pasa se me hacía eterno ¡Odio esos tres minutos! Ya habiendo terminado la espera, vertí el agua y pues ahora a disfrutar.

Llevé el tazón a la mesa y me dispuse a probar de nuevo ese manjar llamado ramen…

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

Por fin llego a mi casa, pese a lo temprano que es, puedo estar seguro de que mi hermano no durmió. Entré sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a mi habitación para tomar algo de ropa y después ir al baño y ahí ducharme.

Salí con un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta de manga larga, nada especial, ya que solamente iba con el dobe –Otôto, ¿te pones guapo para tu novio?- me sonrojé al instante por el comentario, mientras yo iba bajando las escaleras, Itachi estaba en el sillón, burlándose de mi sonrojo, pese a que fuera temprano, él lucía fresco y descansado –Por cierto… ¿Cómo sigue Naruto-kun?- me preguntó él poniéndose serio, yo me sorprendí, ya que no le había contado nada del accidente -¿Cómo lo sabes?- él suspiró –No te has aparecido por aquí, eso significaba que era por Naruto-kun, y Dei-koi había escuchado algo de un accidente, deduje que era Naruto-kun, ¿ne, otôto?- me asombré ante el razonamiento de Itachi –Pues sí, Naruto es el del accidente, él… perdió la memoria- le dije, la expresión de mi aniki me hizo pensar que eso no lo había pensado -¿Cómo está?- me preguntó –Bien físicamente, aunque se desmaya a menudo- confesé –No te preocupes, ya verás que estará bien- y sin saber cómo lo hizo tan rápido, llegó hasta mí y puso una mano en mi hombro –Itachi…- él sonrió –Relájate, y anda, ya vete a cuidar de tu novio- yo asentí, y él caminó hasta las escaleras. Caí en cuenta de sus palabras y me di la vuelta antes de girar la perilla de la puerta -¡Oe, te dije que no es mi novio!- grité –Je, je, no lo negaste a tiempo- y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya le daré una hostia más tarde- mascullé antes de salir de la casa.

--

-Naruto…- abrí la puerta deduciendo que estaba abierta, y me encontré al dobe con un videojuego, sentado en el piso frente al televisor, parece que se ha puesto a matar el tiempo -¡No quince veces ya es broma!- y botó el mando, la pantalla del televisor marcaba "Game Over" –Que mal juegas- dije desvelando mi presencia -Sasuke- dijo él -¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?- preguntó -Lo suficiente para ver que eres pésimo en los videojuegos- dije sonriendo de medio lado -¿Me estás llamando perdedor?- me dijo levantándose del suelo, yo caminé hasta él –Puede ser- Naruto frunció el ceño –Lo dicho, te mato- si algo que odiaba Naruto, era que le dijeran perdedor, y ahora estaba haciendo gala de eso, ya que se abalanzó contra mí, haciéndome caer al piso con él encima de mí. Apresó mis manos y yo no hice nada, dado que me quedé mirando su rostro. Me ruboricé.

-Dilo de nuevo, atrévete- yo no le hice caso, seguí mirando su rostro –Hazme caso cuando te hablo- nada -¿Estás bien?- y yo seguía sin responder, solamente le miraba sonrojado –Naruto, ¿te has dado cuenta de la posición en la que estamos?- pregunté, él observó la situación y se sonrojó sin moverse.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

**Sakura's PoV**

Bien, ya son las nueve de la mañana, esos dos ya deben estar despiertos… he quedado con Ino para verla afuera de la casa de Naruto. Me arreglo y salgo de casa para encontrarme con ella y poner en marcha el plan.

Después de unos minutos, divisé a Ino que iba llegando del lado contrario –Ohayo Sakura-frentona- me saludó ella –Ohayo Ino-puerca- correspondí el saludo -¿Lista?- pregunté, ella asintió. Caminamos a la casa de Naruto y al notar que estaba abierto, pasamos sin llamar a la puerta. –Etto…- balbuceó Ino, yo me quedé de piedra al ver cómo estaban ellos.

Naruto sobre Sasuke aprisionando sus manos son las suyas, ambos sonrojados.

_Inner Sakura: ¡¡¿Pero cómo ha pasado esto?!! ¡¡¡Shanaroo!!!_

**End Sakura's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Sentí que me iba sonrojando más y más al caer en cuenta de cómo estaba con Sasuke, él comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, yo seguí sonrojándome pero no hice nada, no tenía idea de lo que planeaba hacer.

Escuché cómo la puerta se cerró. Giré mi vista para encontrarme con las miradas de Ino y mi Sakura-chan que nos miraban estupefactas.

–Sakura-chan…-

_Continuará…_


	12. El Plan ha Comenzado

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Naruto's PoV**

Sentí que me iba sonrojando más y más al caer en cuenta de cómo estaba con Sasuke, él comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío, yo seguí sonrojándome pero no hice nada, no tenía idea de lo que planeaba hacer.

Escuché cómo la puerta se cerró. Giré mi vista para encontrarme con las miradas de una rubia y Sakura-chan que nos miraban estupefactas.

-Sakura-chan...-

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 12**

**"El Plan ha Comenzado"**

No sabía qué hacer, la situación en instantes se tornó incómoda. Sakura-chan, que dice ser mi koi, estaba viendo la escena, y yo arriba de Sasuke quien estaba acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío, y como no, que al ver a Sakura-chan y a la otra chica, ni siquiera se inmutó. Parecía más interesado en acercarse a mí. Pese a lo que yo pensara, liberé las manos de Sasuke y me levanté del suelo -Na... Naruto-koi ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?- no, no, no, y para colmo, me llueve sobre mojado -Etto... yo... yo iba a...- y seguía enredando palabras -... Sakura-chan ¿Qué se te ofrecía?- pregunté nervioso para desviar el tema.

_Vaya lío que se ha armado..._

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

-'¡¿Por qué no le dijiste que yo iba a besarte?!'- pensé molesto, pero no dije nada, al darme cuenta de lo abochornado que está Naruto. Por mí, hasta le hubiera restregado a Sakura el beso que le iba a dar, pero por él me contengo... Sakura, ésta vez tuviste suerte. -Ah, es que venía con...- y ella se quedó con el nombre en la boca, ya que la chica ya no estaba con ella, sino que... -Hola, soy Yamanaka Ino...- me dijo melosamente, yo solamente me aparté sin mostar interés. -Ino-puerca, ven- le llamó Sakura -...Te decía, koi, vengo con Ino...- remarcó el nombre -... a invitarlos al parque de diversiones, ésta noche, si les parece- ¿nos invita a salir? Aquí hay gato encerrado.

-¿Por qué tan repentina la invitación?- pregunté con una ceja arqueada, ella frunció el ceño, algo le he pillado, lo sé -¿Te molesta que los invite a salir?- preguntó ella -Vamos, Sasuke, solamente nos está invitando a salir, no te amargues, hombre- y me sonrió. Yo no correspondí la sonrisa -'Algo va mal'- pensé mirando con desconfianza a Sakura -Por cierto, Sasuke-kun, te presento a Ino- dijo con una sonrisa -Sasuke-kun- dijo la otra acercándose a mí -Sí, como sea- y me giré a Naruto -Dobe, ¿Piensas ir?- pregunté -Yo...- comenzó a titubear.

_No quiero presionarlo_

_Pero tampoco quiero ir_

_Pero si él va_

_Yo lo cuidaré_

_-'Arpías...'-_

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

Mmm... si mi koi no va, doy el plan por fallido de una vez por todas. Tengo que convencerlo -Anda koi, ve conmigo, ¿aceptarías tener una cita conmigo? Después de todo eres mi koi- y le sonreí de tal manera que estoy segura que no se puede negar -Sakura-chan...- él miró a Sasuke-kun; si me dice que no, me tiro de un puente.

_Inner Sakura: ¡Anda Naruto, Dí que sí! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

-Está... bien- dijo él titubeando y con una voz débil -¡Gracias koi!- y lo abracé efusivamente, para después besarlo.

_Inner Sakura: ¡Ja, ja, ja, trágate esa, Sasuke! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

-¿Irás, Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto al susidicho -Sí- dijo él. No creo que sea para disfrutar de las atracciones, sino para vigilar que yo no le ponga las manos encima a Naruto, pero vamos, al final de la noche, mi koi no querrá verlo ni siquiera en pintura -Yo iré contigo, Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino como afirmación, el otro no dijo nada, solamente se giró a mí de nuevo -¿Era todo lo que querían?- preguntó Sasuke-kun molesto, yo solamente sonreí de lado -Koi, pasamos por ustedes a las siete y media, no tarden- dije con una sonrisa antes de llegar a la puerta -Naruto-koi- le llamé, y el se acercó a mí a pasos lentos -Hasta luego- y le besé brevemente para luego salir -Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san- y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

**End Sakura's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Ellas se fueron, dejándome de nuevo a solas con Sasuke -Nee, dobe- yo solamente fruncí el ceño y le miré -No me digas dobe- él simplemente siguió mirándome seriamente -¿Qué pasa?- pregunté -Nada...- soltó él -Vamos- y me cogió de la muñeca, yo me sonrojé levemente -¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?- él paró -Mira, solamente tienes ramen aquí, y eso no es saludable para tí, por lo que anda, vamos a comprar comida- me dijo sin soltarme -¿Pero qué tiene de malo el ramen? Es muy rico, a mí me gusta- dije -Sí, pero como ya te dije, no puedes tener una dieta solamente basada en ramen- yo me molesté. -si a tí no te gusta el ramen, no es mi problema- le dije soltándome del agarre e inflando los mofletes -Anda, vamos que estoy seguro que si ya desayunaste, fue ramen, y si no, mejor para tí, anda que te gustará – y sin decir más, dejé que me sacara de la casa.

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

-¿Aquí venden comida?- me preguntó él, yo solamente fruncí el ceño -Es mi casa, dobe- dije con un tic en mi ojo derecho -Ah, je, je, tiene sentido, es demasiado bonito como para que aquí vendan la comida- y se rio -Espérame aquí, solamente voy por el dinero- le dije, ya que no traía conmigo. Entré y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, tomé el dinero y salí. Bajé las escaleras -'Que extraño, Itachi normalmente se aparece en momentos cómo éste'- pensé. Luego salí de la casa -¿Eres el aniki de Sasuke-baka?- preguntó Naruto a Itachi, yo fruncí el ceño al escuchar lo de baka -Así es, tú eres Naruto-kun ¿ne?- le preguntó él -Sí- asintió Naruto -Mucho gusto, espero que pases a visitar pronto, y no te molestes por lo baka que puede ser mi otôto, si te hace algo, tienes mi permiso para patearlo- y se comenzó a reír junto a Naruto -Ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo, Itachi-san- tosí para que notaran mi presencia -Ah, otôto, ya era hora de que salieras, aunque hablar con Naruto-kun es muy agradable- dijo él -Vale, yo los dejo que he quedado con Dei-koi de ir a su casa- dijo mi aniki antes de irse -¡Diviértete con tu koi, otôto!- me gritó a lo lejos.

Me sonrojé.

Naruto igual.

_Pese a los años que lleva diciéndome eso..._

_... Me sigo sonrojando..._

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

-¿K... Ko... Koi?- pregunté con la voz temblorosa, ¿Soy el koi de Sasuke-teme? ¿Por eso él odia a Sakura-chan? -¡No es lo que tú piensas!- gritó agitando las manos delante de mí completamente nervioso, cosa que yo no había visto antes en él, me sorprendió con ese comportanmiento -Pasa que mi aniki, Itachi siempre me dice que... que soy tu koi, siendo que no es verdad... Lo hace para molestarme- ¿Le desagrada la idea? Entiendo, ya que somos dos hombres, tiene razón, no habría sentido en eso -Ya veo-musité -Vamos por la comida- dije para cambiar la conversación.

_Fue bonito pensar que tal vez..._

_... No, no tiene sentido... es mejor que lo olvide..._

--

Después de un rato, llegamos a mi casa con varias bolsas llenas de comida. Las llevamos a la cocina y ahí, Sasuke se lavó las manos dando a entender que se pondría a cocinar -¿Qué piensas preparar Sasuke?- pregunté, él no me hizo caso, siguió sacando los ingredientes de las bolsas y otras las hizo a un lado, dando a entender que eran víveres para otras ocasiones -Yo quiero ramen- dije determinado -Te dije que no comerás solamente ramen- Y siguió en su tarea de cocinero.

--

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté mirando curioso el plato que me extendió, luego él tomó su porción y se sentó conmigo -¡Quiero ramen!- exigí -Pruébalo y luego me reclamas- dijo mirándome serio -Itadikamasu- dije sin más remedio, él me imitó y procedimos a comer.

-Está rico, ¿Cómo se llama?- comenté, él sonrió de medio lado -Omusubi- dijo él secamente, para seguir comiendo, yo seguí su ejemplo. Terminamos de comer, se levantó y fue por otro plato -Ahora, toma, ésto te gusta- yo lo probé, era un postre muy rico -¿Oshiruko?- pregunté, de alguna forma, sentía que sabía el nombre del platillo -Sí- asintió él -Que rico- dije terminando el postre -Es de las pocas cosas que te gustan, y no son ramen- yo sonreí.

Sasuke me conocía muy bien.

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Ino's PoV**

-Frentona, Sasuke-kun no me hizo caso ni cuando me presenté- le reclamé, ya que pensé que al instante caería en mis redes, pero fallé -Eso es por que Naruto estaba con él- dijo ella sentada con los brazos cruzados, yo estaba delante de ella con las manos en las caderas -Sasuke-kun es demasiado listo, se dio cuenta de que algo tramamos, por eso me miró así- dijo ella, seguramente recordó la mirada que le había dedicado, esa mirada llena de desconfianza -Lo que vamos a hacer, hay que hacerlo rápido- dijo ella -Si no, Sasuke-kun es capaz de entrometerce en el momento clave- aseguró ella -No te preocupes de eso, le daré pistas falsas de Naruto, así tú te alejarás con él y le dirás _eso_- dije, ella sonrió -Cierto...- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Naruto es mío- dijo antes de reír, yo solamente la imité.

_Sakura, tu plan funcionará..._

_... De eso me encargo yo..._

**End Ino's PoV**

**--**

**Sakura's PoV**

Ya casi es la hora... me termino de arreglar para ir con Naruto-koi, llevo una minifalda y una blusa ligera, ya que no hace mucho frío, y además, quiero que él vea por que debería quedarse conmigo -¿Lista frentona?- es la voz de Ino, me volteo y la veo a ella con un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa de color azul -Sí, vamos por ellos- dije, ella asintió y tomando las llaves y nuestros bolsos, salimos de la casa.

--

Toqué la puerta y salió Naruto a abrir, me sonrojé, él iba con un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta naranja, como no, si es su color favorito, pero se veía tan... bien -Komba wa, koi- y le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa -Sakura-chan, Ino-san, hola- saludó -¡Teme, ya llegaron!- gritó. En un minuto salió Sasuke-kun, debo admitir que se veía bien, aunque no mejor que Naruto a mi parecer -¡Sasuke-kun!- Ino lo veía prácticamente con corazoncitos en los ojos, yo no dije nada, preferí volver a lo de Naruto y coger su brazo para engancharlo con el mío. -Vámonos- dije, Sasuke-kun salió también de mala gana e Ino iba babeando por él.

Sonreí.

El plan comenzaba.

_Continuará..._


	13. ¡Te odio!

_**Antes que nada: ¡¡¡Millones de disculpas por la tardanza con la actualización!!!**_

_**Sé que todos/todas querrán matarme, pero realmente hay una explicación.**_

_**El servidor no me dejaba entrar por quién-sabe-cuál-razón. Intenté recuperar mi contraseña y... nada. Terminé hackeando mi propia cuenta, así que... ¡Sumimasen!**_

_**Acepto todo tipo de amenazas, insultos y demás en los reviews.**_

_**Sin más, les dejo el fic, y espero que no se presenten más problemas.**_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sakura's PoV**

No dije nada, preferí volver a lo de Naruto y coger su brazo para engancharlo con el mío. -Vámonos- dije, Sasuke-kun salió también de mala gana e Ino iba babeando por él.

Sonreí.

El plan comenzaba.

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 13**

**"¡Te odio!"**

Caminamos al parque de diversiones, ya que no quedaba demasiado lejos de la casa de Naruto. Iba felizmente sujetada de su brazo y él no se oponía. Miré a Sasuke-kun y... vaya, vaya, vaya, por la cara que le veo, no le hace nada de gracia verme así con Naruto, por lo cual, no lo suelto, en cambio, me aferro má a él. Ino va al lado de Sasuke-kun, ni siquiera le presta atención al camino por verlo a él, espero que no se vaya a caer.

Después de un rato de caminar, logramos divisar las fulgurantes luces a lo lejos, anunciándonos nuestra cercanía al parque de diversiones. Lo más sobresaliente es la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna. Sonreí. Tal vez ese era un buen sitio para el plan... pero ya vería cómo sacarlo adelante. Tras unos cuantos minutos, nos encontrábamos dentro del parque de diversiones, el plan iba a comenzar a la voz de ya -Sakura-chan, ¿A qué atracción subiremos primero?- me preguntó mi koi, como si fuera un niño pequeño, realmente es demasido adorable -Sí, ¿A qué atracción subiremos primero, frentona?- me preguntó Ino -No lo sé Ino-cerda, ¿Les parece la rueda de la fortuna?- pregunté con una sonrisa -¡Sí!- dijo Naruto eufórico, yo reí suavemente al ver su entusiasmo...

... Realmente no sabe lo que pasará.

-Vale, vayamos a la rueda- dijo Ino, Sasuke-kun procuraba no alejarse de nosotros, me está vigilando de cerca, pero no creo que le sirva de mucho. Caminamos hasta llegar a la imponente atracción -Buenas noches- nos dijo el encargado de la atracción, todos respondimos el saludo -Deben subir en parejas, así que ¿Con quién subirá, joven?- le perguntó el encargado a Sasuke-kun, ¡no! -Subiré con él- dijo tomando a Naruto del antebrazo, quien no se opuso -Vale, vale, pero antes dime, teme- dijo subiendo a la atracción con él -Señoritas, entonces ustedes dos subirán juntas- miré a Ino y ésta a mí. Asentimos para después subir a la rueda.

_Espero que Sasuke-kun no intente hacerle algo a Naruto_

_Sino, el plan se viene abajo._

**End Sakura's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

La rueda comenzó a moverse, íbamos ascendiendo lentamente, miré a Naruto que estaba al lado de mí, quien miraba el cielo que estaba adornado por las estrellas. Sonreí. Esa inocencia en sus ojos le saba un aire encantador -Sasuke, ¿No te gusta cómo se ve el cielo?- me preguntó sonriendo -Sí- resondí secamente -¡Vamos, siquiera demuestra que tienes emociones!- eso me hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Acaso no nota lo sonrojado que estoy? Nosotros dos, prácticamente solos, sin Sakura e Ino para interrumpir... Me sorprendo de no haberlo besado ya. -¿Qué tanto me ves, Sasuke?- preguntó él, ya que mis ojos están posados en su rostro.

-'Pese a que esté amnésico... tal vez debería decirle de nuevo lo que siento por él... Puede que...'- pensé, ya que esa posibilidad de que Naruto recordara lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros, me resultaba demasiado atractiva.

_Tal vez..._

_... Solo tal vez..._

_... Podríamos empezar desde cero..._

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

¿Pero qué tanto me ve Sasuke? ¿Acaso está sonrojado? No, deben ser solamente las luces que hacen que se vea...

_**Flash Back**_

_-Naruto, no me puedes hacer ésto- me dijo ella comenzando a llorar -Pero, Sakura-chan, realmente yo no puedo seguir con ésto, no es por tí, es por mí, yo...- ella me cortó cuando me abrazó llorando._

_**End Flash Back**_

¿Que rayos ha sido... eso? Me sentí un poco mareado, al parecer Sasuke lo notó, ya que se acercó más a mí -¿Estás bien?- me preguntó, yo asentí -Sí, solamente me he mareado- dije tocándome la frente con la mano izquierda cerrando los ojos -¿Te ha mareado la altura?- me preguntó -No- respondí abriendo los ojos -He recordado algo, pero no le veo sentido alguno- solté.

Me recargué en el asiento sin echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ya que eso podría ser peligroso. Sasuke en un hábil movimiento pasó una mano por mis hombros e hizo que yo me recostara en su pecho. Me sonrojé ante la acción -¿Sa... Sasuke?- dije subiendo la mirada para encontrarme con la suya -Mejor relájate un poco- me dijo, yo asentí. Pronto estuvimos en lo más alto de la rueda, y como si hubiera sido planificado, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a surcar el cielo cuando estuvimos en lo más alto de ésta -Que bonito- dije al ver ese color rojizo con destellos amarillos y naranjas adornar el cielo. Miré a Sasuke y para mi sorpresa éste me estaba viendo también.

-Naruto...- dijo acercándose a mí. Quise alejarme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solamente estaba estático.

_Me siento nervioso_

_Estoy sonrojado_

_Su rostro cerca del mío_

_Mi cuerpo no ha reaccionado_

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Sakura's PoV**

-Sakura-frentona, ellos dos están solos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Sasuke-kun llega a decirle algo a Naruto-san?- preguntó, vaya que ella sabe como ponerme de mal humor -¡Ya lo sé Ino-puerca!- dije al darme cuenta de la primera falla de la noche, y probablemente la peor que pudimos haber cometido -¿Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella -Tomar medidas drásticas en cuanto bajemos de ésto- respondí frustrada.

_Tengo que separalos_

_Naruto odiará a Sasuke..._

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Naruto's PoV**

Sigue acercándose, llegando al punto en que nuestras respiraciones comienzan a chocar, una con la otra -...Naruto...- soltó haciéndome estremecer un poco. Mi corazón está completamente acelerado y en mis mejillas la sangre se está acumulando masivamente -Sa...- pero me callé al darme cuenta de que él planeaba... ¡No! ¿Acaso es cierta mi suposición? ¡Pero si apenas lo conozco! Aunque es... ¡Naruto contrólate!

Pensé en retirarme, pero al igual que hacía unos segundos, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Solamente atiné a entrecerrar los ojos esperando lo invitable.

_La distancia se hace escasa_

_Me intento apartar_

_Mi cuerpo no reacciona..._

_... Sé cómo esto va a terminar._

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Estoy a unos cuantos milímetros de probar una vez más sus labios... Tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero pese a que él no recuerde, estoy seguro que también lo desea..

_Solo un poco más..._

_... Un poco más..._

-¡¿Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san?!- la atmósfera se rompió al instante con ese grito. Naruto se separó de mí lo más que pudo, completamente sonrojado, yo hice lo mismo, pero no me separé tan de súbito, sino que recobré mi postura normal lentamente. Me acerqué al borde metálico y miré hacia arriba, ahí estaban Ino y Sakura, que se habían dado cuenta e interrumpieron -Arpiás- musité.

Bajamos de la atracción, Naruto seguía sonrojado y yo miraba asesinamente a ese par, ya que me habían arruinado la oportunidad de volver a comenzar -¿Les parece que vayamos a comer algo? Después seguimos con las atracciones- dijo Sakura -Sí, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto, yo asentí al ver que Naruto estaba de acuerdo con la idea -Bien- dijo Ino. Caminamos hasta un puesto de comida que estaba dentro del parque -Vale, yo voy con Sasuke-kun por la comida- ¿Pero qué le pasa? -Oye, yo nunca dije que iría contigo- dije cuando ella me estaba jalando del brazo -¡Me traes un algodón de azúcar!- gritó Naruto, bueno, ahora tenía motivos para ir. Procuraría ir rápido, sé que algo planean, pero no sé qué es.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento_

_Realmente no sé que es..._

**End Sasuke's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

¡Por fin! Por fin estoy a solas con Naruto, ahora sí te vas a enterar Sasuke-kun. -Nee koi- le llamé, Naruto me miró -Dime sakura-chan- me dijo sonriendo, bien, no se lo puedo decir de golpe -¿Te ha gustado el paseo?- pregunté -Sí, desde lo más alto de la rueda puedes ver el cielo tan de cerca... Ha sido precioso- dijo algo embelesado, sonreí, Naruto realmente es muy lindo -Sakura-chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- yo asentí -¿Por qué le caes mal a Sasuke-teme?- oh, gracias Naruto, me has dado puente para el plan -Pues... yo le caigo mal porque... porque no quiere que tú sepas la verdad- solté con afán de intrigarlo. Lo logré.

-¿La verdad? ¿La verdad sobre qué?- me preguntó.

La hora había llegado.

_Por fin, por fin, por fin_

_Mi momento ha llegado_

_Diré algo oportuno_

_Y serás mío, Naruto._

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

Por fin, después de la fila, regresamos, yo llevo una parte de la comida y el algodón de azúcar que me pidió Naruto, vaya que fue difícil alcanzar al tipo que los vendía. Por fin, después de caminar un poco, llegamos con ellos. Puse la comida en la mesa y me acerqué a Naruto, Sakura sonrió, la vi con algo de recelo y volví a Naruto -Oe, te traje el algodón que...- me callé al ver la mirada que me estaba dedicando.

¿Me estaba mirando con... rencor?

**Naruto's PoV**

Ahí viene con su cara de hipócrita, cree que una simple golosina lo iba a arreglar -¿Cómo pudiste?- grité, tenía que sacarme el coraje -¿Qué?- preguntó él -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡Eres un idiota Sasuke-teme! ¡¡Te odio!!- grité a todo pulmón haciendo que algunas de las personas que estaban cerca de ahí voltearan a vernos, pero realmente no me importa lo que ellos piensen.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por mis ojos. Sin decir nada más, me puse de pie y corrí para alejarme de todo.

_Para alejarme de él._

_Continuará..._


	14. Corazón Roto

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Naruto's PoV**

Ahí viene con su cara de hipócrita, cree que una simple golosina lo iba a arreglar -¿Cómo pudiste?- grité, tenía que sacarme el coraje -¿Qué?- preguntó él -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡Eres un idiota Sasuke-teme! ¡¡Te odio!!- grité a todo pulmón haciendo que algunas de las personas que estaban cerca de ahí voltearan a vernos, pero realmente no me importa lo que ellos piensen.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por mis ojos. Sin decir nada más, me puse de pie y corrí para alejarme de todo.

**_Para alejarme de él._**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 14**

**"Corazón Roto"**

Lágrimas siguen corriendo por mis mejillas, sigo corriendo, ya que quiero llegar a mi casa lo antes posible y estar solo. No puedo creer que Sasuke haya sido capaz de hacer eso... -'Yo que le tuve confianza, él cuidó de mí, nosotros estuvimos a punto de...'- eso era una de las cosas que más me dolía, todo había sido irreal.

Una calle, otra. Sin quererlo choco contra una persona y ambos caemos al suelo -Disculpe... no me fijé por donde iba...- dije antes de irme corriendo de nuevo.

**End Naruto's PoV**

-¿Na... ruto-kun?- preguntó algo atontado un chico de ojos negros; se levantó e inmediatamente vio a su hermano corriendo -Otôto, ¿Ese era Naruto-kun?- le preguntó sin recibir respuestas del otro azabache que solamente siguió corriendo -¿Disculpa, no viste a un joven muy... parecido a tí?- terminó la rubia al ver al Uchiha mayor; Itachi al ver que ella venía siguiendo a Sasuke, y el azabache iba tras el rubio, pensó su respuesta -No, no lo vi- dijo antes de seguir de largo.

Sasuke corría intentando alcanzar al ojiazul. Desconocía el porqué de su comportamiento, realmente se encontraba confundido, preocupado y triste... Al escuchar ese "Te odio" de parte del rubio, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera resquebrajado... Esperaba alcanzarlo para aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Siguió corriendo hasta ver que el rubio llegaba a la entrada de su casa, aceleró los pasos para intentar llegar antes de que él cerrase la puerta. Apenas si consiguió evitar que la entrada se cerrase al interponer un pie -¡Teme, lárgate de aquí!- gritó el ojiazul intentando cerras la puerta, pero el azabache no lo dejaba, en cambio, luchaba por abrirla -No me iré hasta que no me digas porqué te comportaste así- declaró el ojinegro seriamente pero sin gritar. Uzumaki exhaló algo de aire para después soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre la puerta, pero sin dejarle pasar -Bien, ¿Qué quiéres?- preguntó el ojiazul indiferente, Sasuke se sentía algo extraño, dado que nunca antes lo había visto con esa actitud -¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? ¿Por qué me dijiste todo eso?- preguntó con algo de dolor en las palabras, pero sin querer demostrarlo.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan buen actor? La forma en que te portaste conmigo, incluso estuvimos a punto de...- y las palabras murieron en la boca del ojiazul, el coraje era demasiado y las lágrimas habían cesado -Pero no te entiendo, Naruto ¿por qué...?- fue cortado por la voz del Uzumaki -Uchiha, eso tú lo sabes bien- las pupilas negruzcas del mayor se dilataron ¿Uchiha? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto lo había llamado por su apellido? Eso era una muy mala señal, ya que nunca se imaginó que el ojiazul le llamase así, normalmente le decía teme, y eso bastaba... pero Uchiha... ni en un pasado se lo hubiese imaginado.

-Naruto, no entiendo porqué dijiste todo eso- remarcó el azabache, el ojiazul frunció el ceño -¡Tú eres el culpable por el que yo no recuerde nada!- le gritó estremeciéndolo un poco -'Sabía que él reaccionaría de esa forma al saber que me salvó del accidente'- pensó amargamente el azabache -¡Pero quisite matarme, ¿no? Debes sentirte mal por no haber cumplido tu objetivo!- ahora sí que no entendía, eso no era así, sabía que Naruto a veces exageraba las cosas, pero no era para tanto, además, él lo había salvado.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se escuchó la voz de la rubia -¡Naruto-koi!- esa otra era la de la ojiverde -'Ellas'- pensó el azabacje ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! Seguramente ellas habían tenido que ver en eso, seguramente Sakura... ¡Sakura! Se giró hacia la pelirrosa -Tú...- comenzó el azabache al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella -¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la otra socarronamente.

La ira del azabache se estaba desatando.

Esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar que eso era obra de ella, fue a tomarla por el cuello de la blusa, ella seguía con _esa_ sonrisa en el rostro -¡Tú eres la responsable de ésto! ¡Tú eres la culpable de que Naruto me odie! ¡Tú, maldita!- y dominado por su ira alzó el puño para asestarle un golpe en la cara a la pelirrosa -¡¡Sakura!!- gritó la rubia -al ver que su amiga caía al suelo por el golpe -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó alarmado el rubio -Sasuke- dijo antes de encaminarse hacia el azabache -¡A las mujeres no se les golpea!- dijo antes de golpear al ojinegro que solamente giró el rostro.

Eso había sido demasiado rápido.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sí, él había golpeado a Sakura, pero ella no era una mujer inocente.

-¡No vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima, y tampoco te quiero volver a ver!- le gritó haciendo que ese corazón requebrajado se acabara de romper. El azabache giró su cara para posarla en su posición original, frente al Uzumaki, pero con la mirada sombría, siendo cubierta con su cabello. De sus labios no salía ninguna palabra -¡Koi!- gritó la ojiverde para después ir a colgarse del brazo del ojiazul y echarse a llorar. Naruto la miró y luego dedicó una mirada fría al ojinegro, quien inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

En un impulso, su mirada ojinegra regresó a él, pero solamente consiguió el tiro de gracia: Ver a Sakura besando a Naruto, y éste... abrazándola por la cintura.

-Naruto...- masculló antes de irse a su casa con un nudo en la garganta, un moretón en el rostro y el corazón destrozado.

_Continuará..._


	15. ¡Cuidado, Sasuke!

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

En un impulso, su mirada ojinegra regresó a él, pero solamente consiguió el tiro de gracia: Ver a Sakura besando a Naruto, y éste... abrazándola por la cintura.

**-Naruto...- masculló antes de irse a su casa con un nudo en la garganta, un moretón en el rostro y el corazón destrozado.**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 15**

**"¡Cuidado, Sasuke!"**

**Naruto's PoV**

Sakura me está besando, y yo estoy correspondiéndole, vamos que no es lo que yo quisiera, pero es lo único que sé hacer, por el momento me siento completamente desolado -Nee, koi- me llama ella una vez que termina el beso -¿Quiéres que me quede a dormir contigo?- me preguntó ella, ¿qué le respondo? Sí o no, vamos, no quiero estar solo, pero no me sentiría a gusto estando con ella a solas -Discúlpame, Sakura-chan, pero hoy han pasado muchas cosas y preferiría estar solo- le dije, ella asintió y se fue con Ino. Vaya que eso fue fácil.

Entro a la casa y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Me dirijo al sofá y me dejo caer en él. Todo ésto ha sido confuso y me siento herido, molesto, preocupado y confundido al mismo tiempo.

Realmente no tiene ni una semana desde el accidente y mi pérdida de memoria, pero pese a eso, han pasado tantas cosas... Conocí a Sasuke, Sasuke cuidó de mí, conviví con Sasuke, casi... casi me besó Sasuke, y finalmente terminé sabiendo que eso era un juego o algo parecido; y claro, ahora entiendo porqué me dice dobe, si yo me lo creí todo. Realmente no quiero verle la cara de nuevo, pero... tal vez si quiero.

**Flash Back**

Sasuke en un hábil movimiento pasó una mano por mis hombros e hizo que yo me recostara en su pecho. Me sonrojé ante la acción -¿Sa... Sasuke?- dije subiendo la mirada para encontrarme con la suya -Mejor relájate un poco- me dijo, yo asentí. Pronto estuvimos en lo más alto de la rueda, y como si hubiera sido planificado, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a surcar el cielo cuando estuvimos en lo más alto de ésta -Que bonito- dije al ver ese color rojizo con destellos amarillos y naranjas adornar el cielo. Miré a Sasuke y para mi sorpresa éste me estaba viendo también.

-Naruto...- dijo acercándose a mí. Quise alejarme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solamente estaba estático. Sigue acercándose, llegando al punto en que nuestras respiraciones comienzan a chocar, una con la otra -...Naruto...- soltó haciéndome estremecer un poco. Mi corazón está completamente acelerado y en mis mejillas la sangre se está acumulando masivamente -Sa...- pero me callé al darme cuenta de que él planeaba... ¡No! ¿Acaso es cierta mi suposición? ¡Pero si apenas lo conozco! Aunque es... ¡Naruto contrólate!

Pensé en retirarme, pero al igual que hacía unos segundos, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Solamente atiné a entrecerrar los ojos esperando lo invitable.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_No sé qué pensar,_

_Lo detesto en éstos momentos_

_No quiero verlo_

_Pero lo extraño..._

_... Estoy tan confundido._

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

De nuevo ese recuerdo... hoy estuve a punto de besarlo, y... ahora todo está revuelto, gracias a Sakura... Sea lo que fuese que le dijo, él le creyó y no me tuvo la suficiente confianza como para dudar de ella, eso sí que me dolió. Después de lo que convivimos... pese a que fuera tan poco tiempo, yo mantengo todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos, los de antes y después del accidente.

El accidente.

¡Estúpido auto! ¡Malditas palabras! Ojala me hubiese quedado callado, si tan solo hubiese podido adivinar que todo esto iba a pasar no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada, pese a cómo me sintiese. -Naruto...- no puedo evitar que tu nombre salga de mis labios, siento aún esas palabras rezumbando en mis oídos _"Te odio"_ dos simples palabras que me hacen sentir derrumbado, herido y solo, pese a mi carácter habitual, me siento de ésta forma, y no puedo evitarlo.

Dirijo mis pasos a ninguna parte; simplemente camino por no quedarme parado en el mismo sitio. Pronto, como si el cielo sintiera lo mismo que yo, comienzan a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Perfecto. La noche no podría pintar mejor para mí.

_Esas dos palabras..._

_...Quiero terminar con ésto..._

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

**Itachi's PoV**

Sigo intranquilo por esa cara de angustia que tenía mi otôto... lo mejor es que lo vaya a buscar, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder -Dei-koi, discúlpame, pero necesito ir a ver a mi otôto, me preocupa- espero que no me lo tome a mal -No te preocupes, ¿Quiéres que te acompañe?- no pude evitar sonreír, vaya que él sabe comprenderme -Bien ¿hacia dónde vamos?- me preguntó -Bien, hacía un rato, lo vi corriendo hacia aquella dirección, supongo que fue a casa de Naruto-kun, pero no sé, ya que Naruto-kun iba corriendo, entonces fue hacia otra parte- deduje, mi koi asintió.

Caminamos hasta salir del parque de diversiones yseguimos el supuesto camino que había tomado mi hermano. Después de un rato, la lluvia se hizo presente, pero fue realmente útil, al dejarnos ver pisadas que inmediatamente tomamos como las de Sasuke. Tras unos minutos, aquello que empezó como gotitas de lluvia, se volvió una lluvia interminable... Apenas si pude divisar la silueta de mi otôto, Dei-koi me iba siguiendo a la oar que yo corría para alcanzarlo; parecía como si él caminase sin un rumbo, como si no se diese cuenta de a dónde lo llevaran sus pasos.

Al fin estamos a punto de alcanzarlo... Nos estamos acercando al final de la calle, comienzo de la avenida... espera ¿Él no estará pensando en...?

_Si lo estás pensando estás loco_

_No sé que te haya pasado_

_Pero no vale la pena,_

_Y no permitiré que lo hagas._

**End Itachi's PoV**

-'Quiero acabar con todo ésto'- pensó Sasuke al momento que abandonaba la seguridad de la acera y caminaba lentamente a través de la extensa avenida; las luces que se acercaban predecían que sus deseos se harían realidad -¡Cuidado, Sasuke!-

_Continuará..._


	16. Arigatou

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-'Quiero acabar con todo ésto'- pensó Sasuke al momento que abandonaba la seguridad de la acera y caminaba lentamente a través de la extensa avenida; las luces que se acercaban predecían que sus deseos se harían realidad -¡Cuidado, Sasuke!-

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 16**

**"Arigatou"**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Por fin... todo ésto terminará para mí. Aquellas luces cada vez se acercan más a mí, anunciándome que me prepare para lo que sigue.

-Naruto...-

¿Pero qué demonios?

Cuando parecía que todo iba a terminar, alguien me empujó para evitarme ese final. Inmediatamente busco con la mirada a quién me ha salvado. -A... aniki- ahí estaba él a un lado mío, tirado sobre un charco de agua al igual que yo. Sin voltear a verme, se levantó lentamente -¡Koi!- se escuhó un grito, supongo que es Deidara. En efecto, era él. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, él asintió levemente.

Me levanté y le miré, solamente observaba su espalda. -Vamos, Sasuke- me dijo Deidara, yo solamente asentí. Caminamos en silencio hacia nuestra casa, Deidara ya era como otro miembro de la familia desde que era amigo de Itachi, y ahora con mayor razón, ya que son novios. Después decaminar bajo la lluvia, entramos a la casa. Itachi sigue con su silencio.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, él se giró hacia mí y Deidara discretamente se fue, dejándonos solos -¿Por qué?- seguí -¡¿Por qué me salvaste?!- grité -No iba a permitir que murieras- me contestó tranquilo, pero su mirada me decía otra cosa -¡Lo hubieras permitido, era lo que yo quería!- grité -¡Yo quería m...!- y me callé de súbito al sentir una bofetada de su parte. -Aniki- musité al momento que le miraba; tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba fijamente -¡Tú querías morir, ¿pero acaso has pensado en mi sentir? Sasuke, eres mi hermano! ¡¿Cómo querías que te dejara suicidarte?!- me gritó -Sea lo que sea que te llevó hasta eso, realmente no vale tanto como para que pierdas la vida- dijo volviendo a su normal tono de voz. Yo solamente le miré en silencio, no tenía palabras... y tuve menos al sentir unos brazos envolviéndome. Al sentir esa calidez... ese contacto, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan por mis ojos, y ésta vez no evito que fluyan.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

**Sakura's PoV**

Caminamos a la casa de Ino, con una sonrisa en el rostro ¡Hoy ha sido genial! Entramos e Ino se dirigió a la cocina, yo la seguí. Sacó un par de copas y algo de champaign, me parece que quiere brindar por nuestro éxito.

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Lo conseguimos Ino-puerca! ¡¡Lo conseguimos!!- estoy realmente feliz, los hemos separado, Naruto es todo mío -Sakura-frentona ¡Eres una genio!- y me abrazó, yo correspondí feliz al abrazo -Sin duda, yo me encargaré de consolar a Naruto- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro -Y yo me haré del corazón de Sasuke-kun, de eso no hay duda- dijo ella con una sonrisa muy parecida a la mía -Brindemos, Sakura, brindemos nuestra victoria- dijo ella dándome una copa -Nuestra victoria- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Kampai!-

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Itachi's PoV**

-Itachi...- me llamó él -Dime- respondí -...Gracias- sonreí. Él rompió el abrazo y yo le miré, secó sus lágrimas, yo fui hacia el sofá y me senté, invitándole a que hiciera lo mismo. Lo hizo. -Cuéntame lo que pasó- él asintió -Aniki, yo... Yo me enamoré de Naruto- admití -¿Que te enamoraste de Naruto-kun? Otôto, eso ya lo sabía- le dije, él no le prestó atención -¿Recuerdas lo del accidente de Naruto?- me preguntó, yo asentí -¿Recuerdas a una pelirrosa?- me preguntó -¿Sakura?- pregunté, él frunció el ceño y asintió -Ella usó lo del accidente para meterle quién-sabe-qué-idea en la cabeza y él ahora...- hizo una pausa, ésto debe ser más difícil de lo que parece -...ahora él me odia- dijo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Algo aquí no cuadra -¿Naruto-kun le creyó a Sakura?- pregunté con una ceja arqueada, él asintió -No me tuvo la confianza como para dudar de ella- me sorprendí, por el comportamiento de Naruto-kun con mi hermano... -Imposible, yo creí que Naruto-kun también estaba enamorado de tí- miré a mi otôto, su cara me daba a entender que él ya lo sabía -Un momento... ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- pregunté -Él me dijo que correspondía mis sentimientos... luego... sucedió el accidente- asentí. -Otôto, entiendo que Naruto-kun le haya creído, pero...- me callé al notar el moretón que traía en el rostro; es cierto que yo lo abofeteé, pero no tan fuerte como para hacerle un moretón -¿Quién te hizo eso?- pregunté, ya que es extraño que él permita que le golpeen -Naruto- soltó.

Bien, una cosa es que mi otôto le quiera, y otra que lo golpeen.

-¿Te peleaste con él?- pregunté incrédulo de que él permitiese un golpe -No, yo golpeé a Sakura y él me golpeó a mí, yo... yo no le contesté el golpe... yo no sería capaz de golpearlo- dijo, yo fruncí el ceño -Además, él me dijo que no quería verme de nuevo, yo preferí irme, pero antes quise verlo... y solamente conseguí verlo besando a Sakura... fue el golpe de gracia- me dijo con dolor en sus palabras. Fruncí el ceño -¿Por Naruto te ibas a suicidar, no es cierto?- pregunté, él asintió, bien, eso ha bastado para que yo pierda el respeto que le tenía -Sasuke- le llamé, parece que al escuchar su nombre, sabe que voy en serio -No vuelvas a intentarlo- él no dijo nada, solamente se levantó y fue hasta las escaleras.

-Arigatou- escuché antes de subiera para ir a su habitación.

**End Itachi's PoV**

_Continuará..._


	17. Un sucio trato

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Itachi's PoV**

-¿Por Naruto te ibas a suicidar, no es cierto?- pregunté, él asintió, bien, eso ha bastado para que yo pierda el respeto que le tenía -Sasuke- le llamé, parece que al escuchar su nombre, sabe que voy en serio -No vuelvas a intentarlo- él no dijo nada, solamente se levantó y fue hasta las escaleras.

-Arigatou- escuché antes de subiera para ir a su habitación.

**End Itachi's PoV**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 17**

**"Un sucio trato"**

"_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital._

_Desde aquel día en el parque de diversiones, no he vuelto a ver a Sasuke. Sakura-chan me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre mi pasado, cosas que no creería de no ser que no recuerdo nada... Todas esas cosas me hacen pensar que es mejor que yo no recordase nada, que las cosas están bien como están._

_Pese a eso, quisiera recordar, saber lo que ha pasado y comprender éstos fragmentos de recuerdos que no tienen ningún sentido para mí; al menos no lo tienen en éste momento. Aunque, me he puesto a pensar, y creo que hay algo de extraño con el noviazgo que tengo con Sakura-chan, es decir, a mi no me parece tan atractiva como para pedirle que fuese mi novia, mas bien me parece que fuese algo irreal. Ademásme ha estado insistiendo para que le diga Sakura-koi o simplemente koi en lugar de Sakura-chan._

_Últimamente me he desmayado más de lo normal, y he recordado algunas cosas, como algunas caras, algunos sucesos... también algunos lugares: Como aquel lugar en el parque, donde Sasuke estaba solo conmigo... Debo admitir que de una forma u otra... lo extraño. Pese a todas esas cosas que Sakura-chan me ha dicho, yo no lo odio, pero tampoco creo que las cosas puedan ser igual que antes..._

_...Aunque, quizás..."_

El llamado a la puerta desvió su atención del cuaderno en el que escribía -¿Koi? ¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó, aquella voz no podía ser más que de la pelirrosa -'¡Sakura-chan!'- pensó alarmado, botó el bolígrafo a un lugar desconocido de su habitación y escondió el cuaderno en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió: debajo de su cama. -Koi, ¿Por qué no me abrías?- preguntó la pelirrosa -Je, je, je, estaba a punto de abrirte, pero te me adelantaste- dijo nervioso, la ojiverde asintió -¿Tiene mucho que despertaste?- preguntó curiosa -No, no tiene mucho- mintió. Lo cierto es que llevaba un buen rato despierto, y ahora que la ojiverde se había tomado la libertad de mudarse con él para su _seguridad_, casi no tenía tiempo para estar solo y pensar a gusto. No era que le desagradase la Haruno, pero a esas alturas, sentía que le faltaba su espacio personal.

-Nee, koi- llamó su atención la ojiverde, el rubio fijó su mirada en ella -Hoy iremos al hospital- las pupilas del ojiazul se dilataron al escuchar esa palabra: _Hospital_. No quería volver, le recordaba toda esa confusiónde no saber nada -Sakura-chan je, je, ¿Para qué hay que ir?- preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo -Tenemos que ir a ver al médico, tengo algunas dudas que quiero aclarar- dijo la ojiverde -'¿Y no puedes ir tú sola?'- se preguntó mentalmente el Uzumaki -Vale, ¿A qué hora vamos?- preguntó resignado -Ahora mismo, arréglate y salimos- dijo antes de dejarlo solo.

--

-_Sakura, ¿Ya vas a ir al hospital? Estoy aburrida esperándote_- esa era la voz de Ino al otro lado de la línea -Sí, solamente estoy esperando a mi koi, enseguida vamos, no te desesperes Ino- contestó la pelirrosa _-Por cierto, déjame decirte: ¡Qué suerte tienes!_- la ojiverde enarcó una ceja al no entender a lo que se refería -¿De qué hablas, Ino?- preguntó -_Me refiero a que el médico que había atendido a Naruto-san no se encuentra en el hospital, salió a arreglar unos asuntos, y está otro médico, por lo que las cosas se te facilitan_- en la cara de la Haruno se formó una sonrisa -Vaya, vaya, entonces todo se vuelve más fácil, por cierto ¿Crees que nos encontremos a Sasuke-kun? Sería una pena que no lo viéramos- dijo la pelirrosa todavía sonriendo -_Casi te puedo asegurar que lo veremos, ya que me he enterado de que el médico que había atendido a Naruto-san, le había citado para una revisión, precisamente hoy, y el único que lo sabía aparte de él, era Sasuke-kun, pero, con eso de que salió ¿A quién crees que le encargaron que avisara a Sasuke-kun sobre los cambios?_- preguntó la rubia -¿A ti?- preguntó algo incrédula la Haruno -¡_Exacto! Así que déjame a mí el rollo de ver a Sasuke-kun en el hospital, yo te lo llevo en el momento preciso... Bueno, te dejo, frentona, no tardes_- y colgó.

-Bien hecho Ino-puerca- masculló la ojiverde -¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?- esa voz la dejó helada ¿Hasta qué punto de la conversación había escuchado? -Na... ¡Naruto-koi! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- preguntó nerviosa -Apenas terminé de alistarme, solamente iba para avisarte y te encuentro afuera de mi habitación diciendo algo de Ino-san o algo así- la ojiverde se sintió más aliviada, si hubiera escuchado algo de Sasuke, vaya que se le armaba -No, no era nada, tonterías mías je, je- se excusó torpemente -Bien, ahora sí nos vamos al hospital- dijo jalándolo de la mano, a lo que irremediablemente el rubio tuvo que seguirla.

--

-_¿Hola?_- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea -¿Sasuke-kun?- el ojinegro frunció el ceño, no era posible que a esas alturas lo estuviesen fastidiando -_No, habla Itachi, ¿Qué se le ofrecía?_- preguntó seriamente -Ah, buenos días, Itachi-kun, verá, Sasuke-kun debe venir al hospital a arreglar un asunto- dijo la rubia -_Ya veo_- dijo no muy convencido -_¿Qué clase de asunto?_- preguntó, la ojiazul tragó saliva, fuese quien fuese, no podía decirle la verdad completa -Lo siento, pero no puedo decirle- se excusó, esperando que le creyese -_Mmm... supongo que es 'confidencial'_- dijo, la rubia asintió -Vale, yo le aviso- y colgó el teléfono, la rubia le imitó.

--

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo, y como no, Naruto seguía siendo jalado de la mano por ella -Sakura-chan- dijo bajito, ya que lo había intentado cerca de seis veces, dudaba que le hiciera caso esa ocasión -Sakura, Naruto-san- habló Ino que se acercaba a ellos -Ino-san- dijo Naruto sin entender qué hacía ella en el hospital -Ino, ¿Ya el médico puede recibirnos?- preguntó la pelirrosa, la rubia asintió y los condució hacia el consultorio.

**Sakura's PoV**

Entramos al consultorio, busqué con la mirada a Sasuke-kun, ya que no lo habíamos visto afuera, Ino-puerca ¿No que lo ibas a traer? -Sakura-san, necesito hacerle unas preguntas en privado a Naruto-kun ¿Puede dejarnos a solas?- yo asentí y salí. -Frentona ¿Qué pasó?- esa era Ino -Es lo que te pregunto a ti, Ino-puerca ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?- preguné molesta -Se supone que debe estar por llegar, no te desesperes, frentona- dijo ella.

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Naruto's PoV**

-Naruto-kun- me llamó ese hombre; puede que esté amnésico, pero él no es el mismo médico que me atendió la primera vez -¿Dónde está el otro médico?- pregunté curioso -Salió, ya que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, por el momento yo me encargo de su área- dijo él, bueno, eso suena convincente -Mmm, ya veo- me lmiité a decir -Bien, comencemos con las preguntas- me dijo él, no puedo evitar ponerme algo nervioso, pero es un médico, no creo que haya mucho problema.

-¿Cómo se ha sentido desde que despertó en el hospital?- me preguntó -Me he sentido bien físicamente, pero aún estoy confundido por algunas cosas- respondí -¿Se ha desmayado frecuentemente?- asentí -¿Le han presionado con recordar o algo parecido?- negué con la cabeza -Bien- se levantó y salió del consultorio para llamar a Sakura-chan -¿Todo bien, doctor?- preguntó ella -Sí, pero aún faltan los estudios- dijo -Comenzaremos con ellos si no tienen inconveniente, no nos llevará mucho tiempo- aclaró, yo asentí y ella también.

--

Por fin, después de realizar los estudios, regresamos al consultorio, Sakura-chan me pidió que saliera, que 'tenía que aclarar unas cosas con el médico', y heme aquí afuera.

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

_Aquí voy._

-Todo indica que Naruto-kun recuperará la memoria, pero en un tiempo indefinido- yo asentí -Disculpe, yo quisiera...- hice una pausa -... Proponerle algo- terminé, él asintió, indicando que me escuchaba -Hagamos un trato- dije sentándome en la silla frente a su escritorio, él me imitó y se sentó frente a mí -Usted dirá que Naruto no recuperará la memoria- las pupilas del médico se dilataron -¿Disculpe? ¿Me está pidiendo que vaya en contra de mi ética profesional?- me preguntó incrédulo, yo sonreí y asentí lentamente -No se preocupe, si es cuestión de dinero, no hay problema- dije sacando un sobre.

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

Mi aniki me dijo que me necesitaban en el hospital... Seguramente es la cita de Naruto para los estudios, espero que no le desagrade el tener que volver a verme. Camino por el pasillo y lo diviso recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados -N...- ni siquiera pronuncio media palabra cuando -¡Sasuke-kun!- y se me colgó en el cuello -No debes gritar, estás en un hospital, y quítate de encima- reclamé serio. Ella dejó libre mi cuello para ir frente a mí y dedicarse a mirarme como si no hubiese algo mejor qué hacer.

Escuché como abrían una puerta, inmediatamente me giré y vi a Sakura salir con un médico... espera... -Ese no es el mismo médico que había atendido a Naruto- pensé en voz alta -Lo que pasa es que el otro médico salió porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos- me dijo Ino, yo no dije nada -¿Usted es Uchiha Sasuke?- me preguntó el médico, yo asentí -Necesito informarle algo- caminé hacia él. Pude sentir las miradas de Ino, Naruto y Sakura sobre mí, algo va mal -Hola Sasuke-kun- me dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de alejarse para dejarnos al médico y a mí parcialmente a solas.

Entramos al consultorio para mayor provacidad, me invitó a sentarme, a lo que yo accedí, él se sentó frente a mí y entrelazó sus manos -Hay algo que tiene que saber- yo asentí -El joven Uzumaki...- habla de Naruto -¿Cómo está Naruto?- pregunté rápidamente -Tranquilo, premítame continuar- yo asentí.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

Tomó aire para decirle lo que seguía. Se sentía extraño al romper con su ética profesional, pero esa cantidad de dinero vaya que aminoraba el golpe.

Ante la mirada del azabache, decidió continuar.

-Lo lamento, pero él no recuperará la memoria- soltó al fin.

-¿Qué?-

_Continuará..._


	18. Tocando Fondo

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Tomó aire para decirle lo que seguía. Se sentía extraño al romper con su ética profesional, pero esa cantidad de dinero vaya que aminoraba el golpe.

Ante la mirada del azabache, decidió continuar.

-Lo lamento, pero él no recuperará la memoria- soltó al fin.

**-¿Qué?-**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 18**

**"Tocando fondo"**

-Que Naruto no...- simplemente no podía, no podía, y no podía ser. Su vida se estaba volviendo un infierno, lo único que le faltaba era que algo le pasara a Itachi, era lo único que le faltaba -Dígame que está bromeando- dijo el Uchiha intentando no parecer tan abatido como estaba. El hombre de bata blanca negó con la cabeza. El Uchiha salió del consultorio, miró a Naruto que igualmente lo estaba mirando. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir... Sasuke se sentía fuera de la vida del rubio, que esa pequeña esperanza de que las cosas fueran iguales a las de antes, se había desvanecido, dejando solamente una estela -'Sasuke'- pensó el Uzumaki, pero sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo. Solamente miró como el azabache a pasaso lentos se perdía de su vista entre el pasillo.

--

-Sírvame un trago- eran las palabras de un pelinegro en el bar local. Era el único cliente del lugar. Aquel lugar era una caverna, como cualquier otra, solamente que parecía que nadie había ido ahí en un buen tiempo, claro, a excepción del ojinegro que frecuentaba el lugar desde que lo había dejado su novia.

Aquella puerta se abrió, soprendiendo a ambos. Solamente sonrió para recibirlo, aunque él no parecía muy convencido -Sasuke-kun- le dijo al recién llegado, el cual hizo caso omiso -Vamos, Sasuke-kun, pide un trago, yo invito- el ojinegro le miró, esas cejas tan pobladas solamente podían pertenecerle a alguien -¿Qué haces aquí, Lee?- preguntó el Uchiha,quien ya había tomado asiento al lado suyo. Sasuke se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para querer ahogarse en todo el alcohol que había en el lugar, pero igualmente tenía su sentido común, que, realmente seguía sin poderle explicar cómo es que había llegado ahí; sí, era cierto que estaba abatido, pero no era como para dirigirse directamente al bar e ir a emborracharse.

Sin embargo, aceptó la invitación del otro, que no le había respondido.

--

**Sakura's PoV**

-Sasuke- musitó mi koi al verlo irse ¿No se supone que ni siquiera lo debería querer ver? Tengo que reafirmarle las ideas -Naruto-koi ¿No quiéres ir a comer?- le propuse con tal de que lo olvidara -¿Eh? No, Sakura-chan- me respondió sin prestarme demasiada atención. Giré mi mirada hacia Ino, ella sonreía, le hice una seña para que viniera, ella se acercó -Voy a caminar por ahí, nos vemos luego, Sakura-chan- fue lo último que escuché de mi koi, ya que se retiró -¿Qué quiéres, frentona?- me preguntó sonriendo -Solamente platicar contigo sobre los ajustes del plan- le dije sonriendo -Cierto, tú ya tienes a Naruto-san, pero yo sigo sola, quiero a Sasuke-kun- me reprochó -Pues vamos a platicar a la cafetería- le sugerí, ella aceptó.

Llegamos al lugar, pedimos dos cafés, uno para cada una. Fuimos a una mesa vacía y nos sentamos una frente a la otra, ambas dejamos el café sobre la mesa sin prestarle atención -Sakura ¿tienes algo en mente para que me pueda quedar con Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la rubia, la ojiverde negó con la cabeza -Realmente no, hasta este punto del plan tenía contemplado, pensé que Sasuke-kun estaría lo suficientemente deprimido como para caer a tus pies- confesó la Haruno, la rubia asintió.

**End Sakura's PoV**

**Ino's PoV**

¿Para que cayera a mis pies? Bueno, él se fue inmediatamente al salir del consultorio, por lo que... podría intentarlo -Tienes razón- dije, ella me miró mientras le daba un sorbo a su café -¿Vas a ir a por Sasuke-kun?- asentí con la cabeza -¿Ahorita mismo?- me preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada, yo negué con la cabeza -No puedo, dentro de poco estaré trabajando normalmente, por eso acepté venir aquí contigo- ella asintió -Pero...- continué -... Puedo ir en la noche a buscarlo- dije sonriendo, ella sonrió también. Sakura me facilitó la taza de café, yo la tomé y le di un sorbo.

-Pues, no es nada personal, frentona, pero te dejo, tengo que trabajar- dije, ella asintió -No te preocupes Ino, yo también tengo que irme, hay cosas que hacer- me dijo con una sonrisa par después acabarse el café, yo la imité. Dejamos las tazas vacías y el dinero en la mesa para retirarnos, yo a trabajar, ella a hacer quién-sabe-qué-cosa.

**End Ino's PoV**

**--**

**Naruto's PoV**

"_Me siento tan confundido. Esa expresión triste en el rostro de Sasuke... ese moretón en su cara... Demasiado para mí. A veces quisiera que Sakura-chan nunca me hubiese dicho eso, así, las cosas seguirían como antes..._

_... Lo seguiría viendo._

_Hoy, ni siquiera me enteré de lo que quiso preguntarle al médico. Sé que es sobre mí, pero no sé con certeza qué. Además, Sasuke salió del consultorio con esa expresión, algo le dijo el médico para hacer que tuviera ese semblante. ¿Le habrá dicho algo de mí? ¿Sasuke estará enfermo? ¿Algo sobre Itachi-san?_

_No sé qué pensar, pero sea lo que sea, algo malo le sucede a..."_

-¿Naruto?- cerré el cuaderno de golpe y me encontré con el rostro de una chica. Cabello castaño y ojos cafés. Le parecía familiar, pero nada en concreto -¿Nos conocemos?- pregunté con una ceja arqueada -¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Tenten- me dijo la castaña, reí nerviosamente -Je, je, je, pues la verdad, no me acuerdo de tí- dije intentando no enfadarla, pero ésta en vez de enfadarse, arqueó una ceja -¿Perdiste la memoria o algo parecido?-

Bingo.

Ella lo adivinó a la primera ¿Por qué el resto no? Yo asentí con la cabeza, ella se sentó al lado mío. Ambos estábamos en el parque, la libreta estaba en mis manos y ella me miraba curiosa -Sí, yo... perdí la memoria- confesé, ella asintió lentamente -Entiendo- dijo ella -¿Y hace cuanto?- preguntó -Hace una semana- contesté, ella asintió -¿Te acuerdas de Sakura?- asentí con la cabeza -¿Y de Sasuke?- fijé mi mirada en el suelo, realmente me acordaba de Sasuke, no tanto por el hecho de que permaneciera en mis recuerdos, sino por el hecho en el parque de diversiones... Esa noche había sido tan confusa -¿Te peleaste con Sasuke?-

Voilá.

¿Esa chica es adivina, psíquica o algo por el estilo?

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Tenten's PoV**

Posé una mano en su hombro, pese a que no me recuerde, Naruto estuvo ahí para apoyarme cuando Neji y yo terminamos.

**Flash Back**

Salí de casa. Realmente no había anda que hacer ese día, así que solamente salí a dar un paseo para no quedarme en casa.

Toda esa semana pasaron tantas cosas... Y todavía no sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder...

... Caminé por el parque, aire fresco era lo que necesitaba, además de que el día lucía soleado, era un día muy bonito a decir verdad. Fijé mi mirada en el árbol que estaba frente a mí, a unos cuantos metros. Escuché la voz de Neji, me llamó la atención, por lo que caminé hacia allí. Tuve un presentimiento que me decía que me alejara, pero mi curiosidad me impulsaba a continuar.

_No tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar._

Cuando llegué, mis pupilas se dilataron al ver esa escena.

_Puede que hubiese estado destinada a ésto._

_Puede que sí, puede que no._

Hinata estaba acorralada contra el árbol por Neji, él intentaba besarla, y ella al parecer no iba a oponer resistencia. Antes de que lo lograra, carraspeé para hacer notar mi presencia. Neji frunció el ceño y en Hinata se hizo presente el nerviosismo. -Tenten- dijo ella, yo la ignoré y posé mi mirada en él, quien seriamente me miraba, tal vez con desaprobación.

Hinata se fue de ahí, yo fui la primera en hablar -¿Por qué Neji?- pregunté triste, él no dijo nada -¡Es tu prima!- grité haciendo que algunas personas nos voltearan hacia nosotros. Realmente, no me importó. -No importa que sea mi prima...-

Y las siguientes tres palabras, dieron por terminada nuestra relación, y me rompieron el corazón.

-... Yo la amo-

Las lágrimas fluyeron por mis mejillas, yo no hice nada por detenerlas, y me fui de ahí.

Corrí hasta chocar con alguien. Ambos nos quedamos quietos, yo solamente atinaba a seguir llorando, esa persona, puso su mano en mi cabeza intentando aliviarme -Tenten- ese eras tú.

_Ese día, tú y yo nos convertimos en amigos... Tú aliviaste mi dolor en ese momento._

_Déjame que te devuelva el favor, Naruto._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**End Tenten's PoV**

--

-¡Malditas mujeres!- dijo el de las cejas grandes con su bebida en la mano, con la otra había golpeado la madera. El Uchiha que había aceptado su invitación llevaba su segundo trago de la tarde... No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, para él se le habían hecho minutos lo que en realidad eran horas, y como no ingería alcohol a menudo, su tolerancia hacia éste era muy baja, por lo que era fácil que se emborrachara.

Anque, seguía siendo Sasuke.

El estar bebiendo, no era motivo por el cual ya estuviera ebrio, y si lo estuviera, no estaría haciendo lo mismo que su acompañante. -Sabes... Sasuke-kun...- dijo el otro algo mareado -... Todas la mujeres... son... infieles...- sentenció antes de dar otro trago.

-Hinata...- el Uchiha le prestaba atención, por no tener algo mejor que hacer -... Ella me engañó con Neji... terminó conmigo... para irse con... Neji- otro trago -¡¡Maldito Neji!!- dijo enfadado, cosa que no le extrañó al Uchiha, quien imitó a su acompañante y le dio otro trago a la bebida. Miró de nuevo al que tenía al lado: Lee. Lo recordaba de otra forma, alegre, no se rendía fácilmente y siempre intentaba superarse a sí mismo, además de pregonar acerca de "La llama de la juventud" junto con Gai, su antiguo sensei.

Éste Lee se miraba además de ebrio, derrotado, tal vez le había afectado demasiado el mal de amores, aunque él no podía decir mucho, a que el solo hecho de estar tomando a su lado decía mucho.

--

**Ino's PoV**

¡Kawaii! He salido temprano del trabajo. Ahora sí podré poner en prueba la teoría de Sakura, ¿De verdad serás capaz de caer a mis pies, Sasuke-kun?

_Continuará..._


	19. ¿Podrás caer a mis pies?

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Ino's PoV**

**¡Kawaii! He salido temprano del trabajo. Ahora sí podré poner en prueba la teoría de Sakura, ¿De verdad serás capaz de caer a mis pies, Sasuke-kun?**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 19**

**"¿Podrás caer a mis pies?"**

Veamos... ¿Dónde podrá estar Sasuke-kun? Salí de las instalaciones del hospital. Ya hallándome en la calle, me sería más fácil pensar. Es seguro que no está cerca de la casa de Naruto-san, ni tampoco en las cercanías de Sakura... No creo que vaya a su casa, debe estar por ahí...

Ya lo buscaré más tarde.

**End Ino's PoV**

--

**Naruto's PoV**

Ese gesto... Me parece una buena persona, alguien más que estará ahí para apoyarme al parecer. Le sonreí, ella me correspondió el gesto -No te preocupes, seguro que las ocsas volverán a estar bien- me dijo, yo asentí levemente. ¿Cómo era posible que ella me pudiera devolver el ánimo de esa forma? Je, je, me parece que he hallado a mi psicóloga personal -Bien, ¿Por qué te peleaste con Sasuke?- me preguntó, haciendo que la sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios desapareciera, dejando una mueca de trsiteza -Yo... Sakura-chan...- no sabía por dónde comenzar -Tranquilo, si no te sientes bien, hablaremos de eso en otro momento- me dijo sonriendo, yo asentí.

-¿Y esa libreta?- me preguntó, como un acto reflejo, la apretujé más -Etto...- no sabía si decirle a o no, si Sakura-chan se enteraba de mis pensamientos, me iba a ir como en feria. Ella podía ser muy afectuosa y todo, pero tiene una fuerza tremenda, por lo que es mejor no jugar con ella. Por otro lado, no creo que Tenten-san le diga algo... Ella parece una buena persona, y se ha portado bien conmigo, pese a que no me acuerde de ella -En ésta libreta estoy escribiendo los fragmentos de los recuerdos que he tenido, para que no se me olviden, además de las conclusiones que voy sacando de ellos- confesé, ella asintió -Como una especie de diario, pero acerca de tus recuerdos, ¿ne?- yo asentí.

-Cuéntame de ti, Tenten-san- ella negó con la cabeza -Solamente dime Tenten- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo asentí -Pues, yo tengo dieciseis años, al igual que tú, te conozco por azares de este loco destino... Somos amigos, solamente que no te he visto en una semana- yo asentí -Supongo que por eso no me enteré del accidente...- me dijo cabizbaja -... Naruto- me llamó, yo la seguía mirando -¿Tú quiéres recordar?- me preguntó, yo no sabía qué decir, por una parte estaba todo lo que conllevaba a recordar, todo eso que me había contado Sakura-chan...

_... Pero dejando de lado eso, me encantaría el poder recordar._

Asentí con la cabeza -No te preocupes, intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda, pero en sí la tarea es tuya- me dijo, yo asentí -Pero vamos, platiquemos de otras cosas que no debes ponerte triste-

_Sonreí._

_Esta chica me cae bien._

_Por fin, alguien en quien confiar._

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Sakura's PoV**

Tengo que moverme rápido y reafirmarle las ideas a mi koi... Tengo que buscarlo. ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? Tal vez esté en el parque. Me dirijo hacia allí, sin apresurarme ni nada por el estilo je, je, con la cara de Sasuke-kun, es suficiente para saber que no tengo que preocuparme por él en un buen rato; así que no creo que haya alguien más que esté con mi koi.

**End Sakura's PoV**

**Tenten's PoV**

Llevamos un buen rato platicando sobre otras cosas, temas sin sentido. Principalmente mi objetivo es hacerle olvidar por un rato de su pleito con Sasuke, que se sienta en confianza conmigo, para que no le vaya a afectar tanta presión. Inconscientemente, miré el reloj que llevo en la muñeca, son las -¿Las tres y media?- pregunté incrédula, hubiera jurado que eran las once y media cuando llegué con él -¿Tenías que ir a alguna parte?- me preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza -No es eso, sino que hemos estado platicando aquí por un buen rato- dije, él asintió sonriendo -Pero ha sido agradable- me dijo él -Oe, Tenten- me llamó, yo le miré -¿Ya has comido?- yo negué con la cabeza -Vamos a mi casa, allá te prepararé algo de comer, y seguimos platicando, ¿Vale?- asentí, ya que es una buena idea.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar hablando de cualquier cosa, para no quedarnos en silencio. Un impulso me hizo mirar hacia atrás, miré unos ojos verdes ¿Era Sakura? Cuando se dio la vuelta, aprecié su cabellera rosada, confirmando mi suposición: Era Sakura. -¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó Naruto al notar que ya no había seguido el hilo de la conversación -No, nada- dije pensando que era mejor que no supiera que Sakura estaba por ahí.

_Por alguna razón, ella me daba un mal presentimiento._

**End Tenten's PoV**

--

**Ino's PoV**

Terminé de comer tranquila. Caminé hasta la sala y me recosté en el sillón de la sala. -Sasuke-kun- solté. Cierto, tenía que buscarlo, pero ¡¿Dónde demonios iría estando deprimido y solo?! Es Sasuke-kun, por lo que dudo que fuese a emborracharse, eso no es propio de él, pero no se me ocurre otro lugar donde pueda estar...

_Aunque sea Sasuke-kun, sigue siendo un hombre._

**End Ino's PoV**

Entre tanto pensar y pensar en posibilidades, la rubia fue vencida por el sueño que de repente la había asaltado. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. No había ningún ruido, salvo el que producía la respiración de la Yamanaka.

Definitivamente, buscaría a Sasuke más tarde.

--

**Naruto's PoV**

¡Pero que bien me cae ésta chica! Me sorprende que no la recordase, pero ahora me parece conocerla desde hace tiempo... pese a que 'hoy' la conocí. Entramos a la casa, le permití que pasara primero, ella me sonrió. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina, ella me siguió -Puedo prepararte algo, ¿o prefieres ramen?- pregunté -Ramen, je, je, ya tiene un mes que no lo he probado- admitió, yo asentí. Puse a calentar el agua y esperamos esos odiosos tres minutos. Cuando estuvo listo, preparé un tazón de ramen para cada quien. Fuimos hasta el comedor y nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro -¡Itadikamasu!- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, recogí los tazones y los puse en el fregadero de la cocina... Ya los lavaría más tarde -Naruto, ¿Qué quiéres hacer?- me preguntó ella -Yo... Si no te molesta, quisiera que me contaras acerca de mi pasado- admití, sé que está mal, pero yo quiero recordar -Está bien, pero solamente cosas superficiales- sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Nos dirigimos a la sala; sentados en el sofá era mucho más cómodo platicar, bueno, en éste caso, escucharla. -Mmm... ¿Qué te puedo decir?- comenzó ella rodando los ojos por toda la habitación -Siempre has sido muy revoltoso, nunca has dejado que te manipulen y siempre dices "dattebayo"- dijo haciendo una imitación, yo sonreí, pues me hizo gracia -¿Es verdad lo del "dattebayo"?- pregunté divertido, ella asintió -Sí, siempre dices...- se puso de pie frente a mí y tomó aire -"Yo soy mejor que ese teme dattebayo"- dijo imitándome, yo atiné a reír.

_Aunque al recordarme a Sasuke, me puse triste sin expresarlo._

-Dime Naruto, ¿Sakura y tú siguen siendo novios?- me preguntó ella con una ceja arqueada, yo asentí lentamente con la cabeza -Ay Naruto- soltó -¿Qué pasa?- pregunté -Es algo muy fuerte... No puedo decirte, tal vez te crearía conflicto- yo negué con la cabeza -Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea- con que no me diga que le gusto, realmente yo no podría con tanto rollo emocional -Yo sé que Sakura es tu novia y eso- me digo sentándose frente a mí -Pero aunque los conozco de hace poco... yo puedo jurar que... le gustas a Sasuke- me sonrojé violentamente -¡Eso no es cierto!- reclamé -¡Él intentó matarme!- grité molesto al tiempo que el sonrojo se desvanecía -¿Cómo que él intentó matarte?- me preguntó ella seriamente, yo asentí -Sí, Sakura-chan me lo contó, por eso perdí la memoria- dije triste.

**End Naruto's PoV**

**Tenten's PoV**

-Naruto, realmente no creo que Sasuke fuera capaz de matarte- confesé -Pero...- intentó intervenir, pero yo seguí hablando, con tal de que escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir -El que Sakura te lo haya dicho, es muy diferente a que sea verdad, hasta que tú no recuerdes todo, no vas a saber qué es mentira y qué es verdad- dije seria -Así que por lo que me dices acerca de que Sasuke intento matarte, yo creo que Sakura está mintiendo- sentencié.

-¿Mintiendo acerca de qué, Tenten?- era ella que acababa de entrar -Hola, Sakura- dije con una sonrisa burlesca -¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa?- preguntó ella claramente molesta, yo seguí sonriendo -¡Ah, ya es tu casa!- dije fingiendo impresión -Pues hasta donde yo recuerdo, la casa es de Naruto, el hecho de que tú te hayas instalado aquí o simplemente pregones que es tu casa, no altera la realidad, Sakura- dije sonriendo -Es casa de Naruto, no tuya- Naruto me miraba con una mueca en el rostro que no supe traducir -¡Cómo sea!- gritó ella irritada -Él es **mi** novio- yo solamente crucé mi pierna izquierda sobre la derecha -Sí, y también es mi amigo- dije -De todas formas, anda, dime ¿Acerca de qué estoy mintiendo?- dijo volteando la conversación de nuevo -'Sakurita, más te vale que no me retes'- pensé -¿En serio quiéres que te diga acerca de qué estás mintiendo? ¿Quiéres saber todas las conclusiones que he sacado en tan solo unas horas? ¿A ti te interesa saber, ne, Naruto?- las pupilas de ella se dilataron -¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó.

Ja, ja, ja, te he pillado Sakura -¿Me acompañas a la puerta?- pregunté burlonamente -Sería descortés el que no lo hicieras- seguí -¡Fuera!- gritó ella más fuerte -Pero, Sakura-chan- la mirada asesina que ella le envió a Naruto fue suficiente para hacerle callar -No te preocupes Naruto, siempre puedo venir a verte- dije poniéndome de pie. Caminé lentamente y pasé al lado de Sakura sin prestarle atención. Giré la perilla y abrí la puerta -Nos vemos, Sakura-chan- dije burlonamente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, para luego escuchar un golpe contra ésta.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras me iba.

_Que fácil es sacar de quicio a esa mujer._

_Pero es realmente entretenido._

**End Tenten's PoV**

--

La tarde moría al tiempo en que la noche comenzaba a hacer su aparición. Las personas abandonaban las calles para ir a sus hogares a descansar, o simplemente a reunirse con su familia. En la caverna local, se apreciaban a tres pelinegros y un peligris bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana -¡Malditas mujeres!- decía Lee que seguía sin moverse de ahí, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus movimientos ya eran torpes -Yo quiero brindar por...- comenzó el de piel blanca -... por Sasuke-kun- al azabache le sorprendieron las palabras del otro que normalmente le llamaba bastardo o de otra forma -'Debe estar demasiado ebrio'- pensó el Uchiha con una ceja arqueada -¡¡Sí, brindemos por Sasuke-kun!!- le apoyó el de las grandes cejas -¡Salud!- dijeron antes de tomar de nuevo la bebida.

A Sasuke le costaba trabajo recordar cómo había llegado ahí. No había tomado mucho, solamente no había salido de ahí al no verle caso irse a otro lugar, pero a pesar de eso, intentaba apaciguar su tristeza con el alcohol, aunque no preveía que se encontrara a Lee, y que después llegaran los otros dos: Kakashi y Sai -¡Malditas mujeres!- dijo Lee por enésima vez -¿De qué hablas, Lee?- preguntó el pelinegro -¿Verdad que las mujeres son infieles? ¿A que sí, Sai?- dijo intentando no arrastrar las letras -No- sentenció el ojinegro -Las mujeres son de confianza... los malditos son los pelirrojos- dijo dándole un trago al sake -No, ustedes se equivocan, los malditos son los castaños- añadió el Hatake dando un trago a su bebida.

Sasuke seguía admirando la situación: Uno sufría por un pelirrojo, los otros dos por los castaños y él... él sufría por un rubio cabezota que era sumamente manipulable y tonto -Usuratonkachi- dijo antes de imitar a los otros y darle un trago a su bebida. -¡Te he pillado... Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sai epuntándolo con el dedo -¿Eh?- dijo él arqueando una ceja -Je, je, no me equivocaba, te gusta Naruto-kun- la cara del azabache se tiñó de un color carmesí -¿Por eso estás aquí, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó el de las grandes cejas, el otro no sabía qué hacer, así que dejándose llevar por su instinto que estaba bajo el control del alcohol, asintió con la cabeza.

--

**Ino's PoV**

¿Qué pasó? Abrí mis ojos lentamente y literalmente despegué la cara del sofá -¡Me quedé dormida!- exclamé -Tengo que buscar a Sasuke-kun- rápidamente me levanté y me cambié mi ropa de trabajo. Me puse una blusa naranja y un patalón negro. Salí de casa y de nuevo esa pregunta me asaltó -¿Donde está Sasuke-kun?-. Dirigí mis pasos hacia el bar local, era el único lugar que se me ocurría.

Pasaron los minutos, aquella calle tenía un aspecto algo lúgubre, debido a que no había alumbrado público por obra de bándalos, seguramente. Llegué hasta estar frente a la puerta del lugar. Extení mi brazo para intentar acercar mi mano a la puerta, pero por alguna razón no me atrevía, es más ¿Qué hacía alguien como yo en un lugar así? Pero estaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke-kun estuviera dentro.

Mi mano vacilantemente se acercó lentamente a la puerta, y antes de siquiera rozarla, ésta se abrió. Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y mis pupilas se dilataron al ver quién estaba frente a mí.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

Necesito irme de aquí... Me levanté y cuando intenté pagar, Lee me detuvo, diciendo que él pagaría; no me negué, ya luego lo vería sobrio. Arrastrando los pies, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mi visión borrosa a causa de la ingesta de todo ese sake no me dejaba ver el camino correcto.

A duras pensa pude abrir la puerta y al abrirla vi a alguien. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, camisa naranja, pantalón negro -¿Na...?- intenté pronunciar -¿Naruto?- dije tambaleándome un poco. Él no respondió, y para lo que me importó, me acerqué y le abracé -Naruto- dije.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

Los ojos de la Yamanaka se abrieron a sobremanera, Sasuke la estaba abrazando. Un millón de emociones despertaron en ella a la vez que un alarmante sonrojo cubría su rostro. -'Ésta es mi oportunidad'- pensó al momento que deshacía el abrazo para encarar al joven que, bajo los efectos del alcohol, no puso resistencia; así que con el camino libre y sin nadie que le estorbase, juntó sus labios a los del azabache.

_Continuará..._


	20. Quiero Venganza

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Los ojos de la Yamanaka se abrieron a sobremanera, Sasuke la estaba abrazando. Un millón de emociones despertaron en ella a la vez que un alarmante sonrojo cubría su rostro. -'Ésta es mi oportunidad'- pensó al momento que deshacía el abrazo para encarar al joven que, bajo los efectos del alcohol, no puso resistencia; así que con el camino libre y sin nadie que le estorbase, juntó sus labios a los del azabache.**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 20**

**"Quiero Venganza"**

-Eh... ¿Quién eres y por qué besas a mi hermano?- esa voz grave hizo que se separara inmediatamente del azabache que estaba más borracho que una cuba. El ojinegro tambaleó pero se mantuvo en pie. Miró al que estaba frente a él, pese a su estado, lo reconoció inmediatamente -Ita... Itachi ¿Cómo que...?- decía mientras se iba acercando hacia él lentamente -¿... Cómo que quién es él...?- dijo señalando a la Yamanaka, a la cual le dio repentinamente un tic en su ojo derecho -¿Él?- preguntó bajito, ya que le cabreaba que la hubiese confundido con un chico... Claro, eso explicaba que la había llamado 'Naruto' -¡Él es Naru-chan!- dijo abrazando de nuevo a la chica, la cual se sonrojó de nuevo y olvidó inmediatamente su anterior razonamiento.

**Itachi's PoV**

-¿Naru-chan?- preguntó el Uchiha mayor -'Debe estar refiriéndose a Naruto...'- pensó a la vez que se acercaba al ojinegro y lo separaba de la rubia -Oye- intentó reclamar la rubia, pero el mayor no le hizo el más mínimo caso -¿Te has dado cuenta de su estado? Está completamente ebrio, hasta te confundió con un chico...- dije mientras cargaba a mi otôto en mi espalda -... ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunté, ya que se me hacía familiar -¿Eh? Yamanaka Ino- me dio vacilante... ¡Claro! Es la chica que había preguntado por mi otôto...

**Flash Back**

-¿Na... ruto-kun?- pregunté mientras me levantaba, giré la vista y vi a mi hermano corriendo -Otôto, ¿Ese era Naruto-kun?- le pregunté sin recibir respuesta, ya que solamente siguió corriendo -¿Disculpa, no viste a un joven muy... parecido a tí?-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Era ella... Mmm... Va a por mi otôto, seguro tiene algo que ver con su estado y con lo que tramaba Sakura -Entonces, Ino, no te aproveches de éstas situaciones...- dije -... O podría pasarte algo- terminé en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia casa.

**End Itachi's PoV**

--

**Sakura's PoV**

¡Kya! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡Llevo horas pensando en qué hacer y no se me ocurre absolutamente nada! Si Tenten llega a descubrir todo lo que he hecho y le dice a Naruto, todo se va al traste. ¡No puedo permitir que algo así pase! Pero entonces... ¡¿Qué hago?!

Piensa Sakura, piensa... Si le pido ayuda a Ino, ella me va a pedir que le ayude con Sasuke-kun... mucho rollo, realmente ella debería poder sola. Pero yo no puedo sola y tampoco tengo quién me ayude en ésta situación... Además, debo mantener calladito y en silencio al médico, y estar al pendiente cuando el verdadero regrese, porque si Sasuke-kun, Tenten o alguien más se me adelanta, igualmente, todo se va al traste. ¡Demasiado para mí! Caminé hasta el sofá y me senté en él; eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos y exhalé para intentar calmarme, estoy hecha un mar de nervios.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan?- la voz de Naruto me sacó de mis pensamientos, él se hallaba delante de mí -No... No me pasa nada- mentí con una sonrisa intentando que me creyese -Mejor ve a descansar- me dijo con una sonrisa, yo sonreí y me sonrojé levemente. Esa sonrisa vale todo lo que estoy haciendo. -Bueno, yo me voy a dormir- dijo antes de irse, yo asentí con la cabeza y seguí su ejemplo.

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

-Aniki...- era la débil voz del azabache -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el mayor -¿Dónde me...?- hizo una pausa para encontrar cordura en las palabras que quería decir -¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó finalmente -A casa- respondió el ojinegro sin voltear a verle -Pero yo...- y de nuevo se vio forzado a hacer una pausa -... Yo estaba con...- de nuevo pausó -... Con Naru-chan- el ojinegro rodó los ojos ¿Cómo podía el sake ponerlo de esa forma? Tan... atontado. Sin decirle nada siguió caminando a la par que el menor seguía diciendo cosas inteligibles para él.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Itachi abrió la puerta y cuidadosamente entró con su hermano. Se dirigió al sofá y lo dejó ahí, luego se fue dejando solo al pelinegro por unos minutos, luego regresó con un balde, el cual dejó junto al sofá. Miró al otro pelingro que se encontraba sentado y mirando al frente para después mirarle a él -Itachi...- el mayor se sentó junto a él -Sasuke...- le llamó -... ¿Por qué fuiste a emborracharte? ¡Apestas a alcohol!- exclamó el mayor -Yo...-

_Dicen que el alcohol te da valor..._

Y hasta ahí se quedó, ya que no se sintió capaz de continuar.

_...En el caso de Sasuke, lo contrario._

-¡Mírate!- exclamó el ojinegro, Sasuke se sentía incapaz de alegar algo, ya que pese a su estado, captaba -Koi ¿Cuándo llegaste?- era la voz de Deidara que estaba bajando las escaleras y se proximaba a ellos -Hace unos minutos- respondió el otro -¿Qué tiene Sasuke?- preguntó al mirar al chico que estaba claramente mareado y emanaba un inconfundible olor a sake -Está borracho- respondió el otro ojinegro sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

El menor sentía que llegaba lo inevitable. Miró a su alrededor y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el balde que había dejado Itachi y comenzó a vomitar. En la cara de Deidara se formó una mueca de asco, la cara de Itachi seguía seria. Después de unos minutos, cuando expulsó gran parte de la ingesta de alcohol, se levantó del sofá y a pasos lentos e inseguros se dirigió al baño para limpiarse. Itachi le siguió para vigilar que no se cayera. Pasaron los minutos y Deidara que se había quedado en la sala, miró como ambos hermanos bajaban lentamente.

-Dei-koi, te lo encargo, voy a preparar café- dijo el pelinegro a la vez que se llevaba el balde consigo, el rubio asintió mientras ayudaba al azabache a sentarse -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el ojiazul -Triste... Mareado- respondió brevemente el Uchiha menor -¿Triste?- el ojinegro asintió -Un accidente me quitó a... la persona que más quiero- el ojiazul siguió escuchando en silencio -¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor?- el rubio se quedó callado -¡Que una tipa pelirrosa me lo quitó complemtamente! ¡Me arrebató a Naruto!- y hundiéndose de nuevo en su tristeza las lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos -Tranquilo- el ojiazul apoyó una mano en su hombro -¡¡La odio!!- exclamó sorprendiendo al otro que retiró su mano.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el Uchiha mayor que llegaba con una charola que tenía tres tazas de café encima -Sus emociones están inestables- dijo el rubio tomando una taza de café y dándosela al otro que la tomó y le dio un sorbo sin importarle que estuviese cargado -Koi, te faltó azúcar je, je- dijo sonriendo el ojiazul -Je, je, lo siento- se disculpó correspondiendo la sonrisa -Ya vuelvo- dijo antes de ir a la cocina, dejando a los hermanos solos.

-Quiero venganza...- soltó de repente el menor con una expresión sumamente seria. Esas dos palabras bastaron para romper con la actitud seria del otro Uchiha, quien sorprendido por dos simples palabras -'Debe ser a causa del alcohol'- pensó el mayor mientras le daba otro sorbo al café. Deidara regresó con ellos y solamente se dedicó a mirar a ambor hermanos, Itachi en silencio y Sasuke mascullando cosas inteligibles acerca de cómo se vengaría de la Haruno.

--

-¡Kuso!- soltó por enésima vez la Yamanaka que se encontraba acostada en su cama ¡Kuso!- otra más -¡Hoy tuve a Sasuke-kun y por culpa de ese tipono pude besarlo como quería!- y es que estaba más que cabreada, ya que su oportunidad de oro se le había ido -Ya mañana lo intentaré de nuevo, seguro que sigue despechado- dijo sonriente mientras apagaba la luz de su habitación, lista para dormir.

--

**Itachi's PoV**

Desperté temprano, aproximadamente a las seis de la mañana, dado que no pude dormir muy bien que digamos. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, sin duda una ducha me despejaría del estupor a causa del sueño que aún tenía. Sintiéndome más fresco me dirigí a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saqué el jugo de naranja. Me serví un poco en un vaso, lo guardé de nuevo y me dirigí a la sala. Me sorprendí al ver a mi otôto en el sofá, tenía las manos entrelazadas con la barbilla apoyada en ellas, y su mirada estaba fija al frente -Ohayo, otôto- saludé mientras me sentaba junto a él y le daba un sorbo al jugo -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté -Itachi- me llamó -¿Qué?- pregunté arqueando una ceja -Quiero venganza- me dijo encarándome.

_No lo decía por estar borracho._

_Iba en serio._

-Sakura me las va a pagar todas juntas-

_Y vaya que muy en serio._

**End Itachi's PoV**

_Continuará..._


	21. ¿Qué es ésto?

_**Hola a todos.**_

_**Quisiera pedir sus ideas acerca de la venganza de Sasuke, vamos, de qué forma se vengaría él de Sakura. Espero que me ayuden. Gracias y los dejo con la lectura.**_

_**--**_

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Itachi's PoV**

-Ohayo, otôto- saludé mientras me sentaba junto a él y le daba un sorbo al jugo -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté -Itachi- me llamó -¿Qué?- pregunté arqueando una ceja -Quiero venganza- me dijo encarándome.

_No lo decía por estar borracho._

_Iba en serio._

-Sakura me las va a pagar todas juntas-

_Y vaya que muy en serio._

******End Itachi's PoV**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 21**

**"¿Qué es ésto?"**

**Naruto's PoV**

"_He estado pensando en las palabras de Tenten. Ella dio a entender que Sakura-chan ha hecho algo malo, y el tono en que lo dijo me hace pensar que es algo malo y que es acerca de mí... Quisiera preguntarle, pero no creo que Sakura-chan me deje verla así como así"._

--

_Naruto, realmente no creo que Sasuke fuera capaz de matarte._

_El que Sakura te lo haya dicho, es muy diferente a que sea verdad, hasta que tú no recuerdes todo, no vas a saber qué es mentira y qué es verdad._

_**Yo creo que Sakura está mintiendo**_

--

"_Yo también creo que me está ocultando algo"_

No es que yo no le tenga confianza a Sakura-chan, pero pese a que yo la he tratado por más días que a Tenten... Yo le creo más a ella. Tenten es completamente sincera conmigo, además que no tiene comportamientos extraños, en cambio, Sakura-chan siempre está hecha un mar de nervios, y aunque yo me haga el tonto y simule que no me doy cuenta de eso, he estado al tanto de eso, y concuerdo con Tenten...

-No voy a saber qué es mentira y qué es verdad hasta que yo no lo recuerde- solté mientras miraba el techo. Estaba acostado en mi cama, no he dormido nada, pero aún así, éste tiempo me ha servido para reflexionar algo.

-Sasuke...- solté. Realmente ahora que lo pienso, desde que yo estaba en el hospital, él fue al primero que vi. Esa expresión de arrepentimiento que tenía en el rostro era suficiente como para saber que algo malo había pasado y que de alguna forma él tenía algo que ver, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Mientras que la de Sakura-chan no demostraba todos esos sentimientos, sino que solamente me daba a entender que le preocupaba, pero no de la misma manera que a Sasuke.

_Tal vez fui demasiado duro con él._

Ahora que lo pienso... No creo que Sasuke hubiese querido matarme... Tal vez Sakura-chan... ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Sakura-chan no podría intentar ponerme en contra de Sasuke, ella no sería capaz de algo así.

_¿O si?_

Ella se ha portado muy dulce conmigo, aunque no puedo decir que no es algo extraña, además de que es un mar de nervios, como si algo o alguien estuviese a punto de descubrirla o algo por el estilo. Y aún me sigue cayendo de raro eso de que es mi novia... Ella sigue son gustarme ni nada por el estilo y pese a que ella me besa, yo solamente le he correspondido un beso, y eso por... Por lo de Sasuke. Y es más, ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no he terminado con ella? Una perfecta excusa es mi pérdida de memoria, con eso me podría zafar fácilmente, y yo...

**Flash Back**

_-Naruto, me alegra tanto ser tu novia- me dijo ella, yo seguía con la mirada al frente. Ambos estábamos sentados en una de las bancas del parque, ella seguía aferrada a mi brazo como si yo me le fuese a escapar -¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó ella con una expresión de confusión. Sabía lo que iba a pasar -Sakura, discúlpame- fue lo único que pude decir._

_Yo no quería romperle el corazón, pero tampoco podía estar atado a ella de esa forma._

_-Yo... Sé que es un compromiso, pero...- hice una pausa y me puse de pie soltando el agarre que ella tenía de mi, así la encaré, ella igualmente se puso de pie. Ambos nos miramos, los ojos de ella expresaban preocupación y confusión, los míos lo mismo, pero también había determinación mezclada -... Es un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, no es nada que ni tú ni yo quisiéramos...- la voz de ella me cortó de repente -Pero yo si quiero- dijo tímidamente, yo me sentí morir._

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

_¿Romperle el corazón de esa forma?_

_Las cosas ya estaban dichas, el punto era ¿cómo seguir?_

_-... Pero yo no quiero...- dije en un tono apenas audible. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, la culpa comenzaba a acecharme al ver esas gotas de agua salada comenzar a resbalar por su rostro -Sakura-chan, yo...- y no pude hacer más, ella me estaba abrazando tan fuerte que sentía que mi respiración se había pausado. -Naruto- sollozó, yo no hice nada más que corresponder el abrazo -Tú no me puedes hacer algo así- dijo entre sollozos, yo me sentpia cada vez peor._

_¿Acaso sería capaz de romper su corazón?_

_¿Estaría dispuesto a sacrificar mi felicidad con tal de conseguir la suya?_

_-Sakura-chan...- y tomé aire para decir lo que seguía: -... Discúlpame, fueron tonterías, no sé en qué estaba pensando-_

_Y todo se fue al traste._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**End Naruto's PoV**

Un quejido salió de los labios del Uzumaki, la cabeza le estaba doliendo a horrores. Terminó desmayándose al tiempo que el Sol comenzaba a salir.

--

**Sakura's PoV**

-Que bien dormí- después de todo mi koi tenía razón, el quedarme despierta hasta esa hora me estaba haciendo daño. Por cierto, ¿ya se habrá despertado? Curiosa caminé hasta su habitación. Cuando llegué, me quedé ante la puerta, me sonrojé un poco, ya que llevaba puesto solamente un camisón -Na... Naruto- llamé. Nadie contestó. -¿Seguirá dormido?- impulsada por la curiosidad decidí entrar, tal vez no me había escuchado.

Giré la perilla y asomé mi cabeza, no había ningún ruido. Entré completamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me acerqué hasta la cama y sonreí al verlo así. Sus ojos azules se encontraban cerrados, pero esa sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al notar que la expresión que tenía no era de paz como la que suele tener al dormir -Se habrá... ¿Desmayado?- desvié mi atención hacia la libreta que estaba al lado de él, el lápiz que aparentemente había resbalado de su mano me hacía entender que había estado escribiendo.

-¿Y ésto qué es?-

_Continuará..._


	22. No puede ser

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sakura's PoV**

Giré la perilla y asomé mi cabeza, no había ningún ruido. Entré completamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Me acerqué hasta la cama y sonreí al verlo así. Sus ojos azules se encontraban cerrados, pero esa sonrisa se borró de mi rostro al notar que la expresión que tenía no era de paz como la que suele tener al dormir -Se habrá... ¿Desmayado?- desvié mi atención hacia la libreta que estaba al lado de él, el lápiz que aparentemente había resbalado de su mano me hacía entender que había estado escribiendo.

-¿Y ésto qué es?-

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 22**

**"No puede ser"**

Pese a que no era lo correcto, tomé la libreta y con cautela salí de la habitación, rogando por que no se despertara. Cerré la puerta sigilosamente y fui a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama dispuesta a leer lo que había escrito.

-¡Ah!- exclamé al escuchar el odioso sonido del teléfono, vaya que me asustó.

_Inner Sakura: ¡¡Maldita sea ¿Quién puede estarme interrumpiendo?!! ¡¡¡Shanaroo!!!_

Miré la libreta que yacía en el suelo, ya que la había soltado del susto. La tomé y la escondí entre las sábanas de mi cama. Con cierto fastidio fui a la sala a contestar el teléfono ¿Acaso no pueden llamar a mi celular? Joder. -¿Hola?- contesté molesta -Ohayo, Sakura-chan- escuché a modo de burla -¿Qué quiéres Tenten?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño -Pásame a Naruto- me ordenó cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz, de uno burlón a uno serio -No- dije seria -No te lo estoy pidiendo, Sakura- ¿y ahora qué se cree? -No me importa, Tenten-chan- dije burlona al igual que ella antes de colgar el teléfono.

**End Sakura's PoV**

**--**

**Sasuke's PoV**

-Venganza... Otôto, la venganza nunca trae algo bueno, sabes...- me dijo mi aniki dejando su vaso en la mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón -¡Ya lo sé, pero no voy a dejar las cosas así como así!- exclamé molesto -Déjame terminar- fue la respuesta de él, yo callé -... Te decía, la venganza nunca trae algo bueno, pero, esas dos tipas, sobretodo, Sakura, no merecen menos, es más...- me miró directamente a los ojos -... Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a cobrar venganza- esa determinación en los ojos de mi hermano, debo admitir que me dio algo de miedo -Pero, dejando eso, necesitamos más ayuda, ¿tienes ideas?-

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

-Neji, te voy a matar- susurraba bajo el de las grandes cejas mientras caminaba sin rumbo. Su vida había pasado de ser exitosa a ir en picada, ya ni siquiera veía a su antiguo sensei, en cambio, ahora iba al bar todas las noches, y en las mañanas si se sentía deprimido.

No era el mismo Lee.

-Lee- le llamó una voz haciéndole voltear. Esa castaña solamente podía ser ella... su amiga y la ex-novia de Neji -Tenten...- dijo algo confundido -¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó -Voy a casa de Naruto, hay algo que me preocupa- contestó la castaña con preocupación en su rostro -¿Sabes lo de Sasuke-kun?- preguntó el pelinegro -Sí, ¿tú cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la castaña -Pues...-

**Flash Back**

A Sasuke le costaba trabajo recordar cómo había llegado ahí. No había tomado mucho, solamente no había salido de ahí al no verle caso irse a otro lugar, pero a pesar de eso, intentaba apaciguar su tristeza con el alcohol, aunque no preveía que se encontrara a Lee, y que después llegaran los otros dos: Kakashi y Sai -¡Malditas mujeres!- dijo Lee por enésima vez -¿De qué hablas, Lee?- preguntó el pelinegro -¿Verdad que las mujeres son infieles? ¿A que sí, Sai?- dijo intentando no arrastrar las letras -No- sentenció el ojinegro -Las mujeres son de confianza... los malditos son los pelirrojos- dijo dándole un trago al sake -No, ustedes se equivocan, los malditos son los castaños- añadió el Hatake dando un trago a su bebida.

Sasuke seguía admirando la situación: Uno sufría por un pelirrojo, los otros dos por los castaños y él... él sufría por un rubio cabezota que era sumamente manipulable y tonto -Usuratonkachi- dijo antes de imitar a los otros y darle un trago a su bebida. -¡Te he pillado... Sasuke-kun!- dijo Sai epuntándolo con el dedo -¿Eh?- dijo él arqueando una ceja -Je, je, no me equivocaba, te gusta Naruto-kun- la cara del azabache se tiñó de un color carmesí -¿Por eso estás aquí, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó el de las grandes cejas, el otro no sabía qué hacer, así que dejándose llevar por su instinto que estaba bajo el control del alcohol, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡A Sasuke-kun le gusta Naruto-kun!, ¡A Sasuke-kun le gusta Naruto-kun!, ¡A Sasuke-kun le gusta Naruto-kun!- decía el pelinegro a modo de burla mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo, a Sasuke no le pareció gracioso en lo absoluto, por lo que lo inevitable pasó...

-Ite, Sasuke-kun- decía el ojinegro con un chipote en la cabeza, y es que Sasuke no se había podido contener -Con que te gusta Naruto-kun... es alguien apto para... ti... Tienes buen gusto...- decía el de la piel pálida mientras le daba otro trago al sake -Sí, hacen buena pareja... Sasuke-kun- era la voz del pelinegro que se reincorporaba -Je, je, je, pero Naruto tiene... novia- fue la voz del Hatake -¿Y qué que tenga novia?- dijo Lee -Sí, además, a Naruto... kun... se le nota que le gusta.... que le gusta... Sasuke-kun- Sai estaba arrastrando las letras, el sake comenzaba a manifestarse más de lo debido -Eso sí- admitió el peligris antes de darle otro trago a su bebida.

-Oye... Sasuke-kun...- el ojinegro miró al otro que le llamaba -... ¿Por qué no te has... tirado a Naruto-kun?- el azabache cayó al puro estilo anime a la vez que se le subían los colores, Sai no necesitaba estar ebrio como para ser así de directo, pero no pesaba que le diría algo así -No seas idiota, Sai- le regañó el Hatake -Primer necesitan ser novios...- otro trago -...Luego se lo puede tirar si quiere- la cara del azabache era un poema -'Tenía que ser Kakashi'- pensó sonrojado por los comentarios -Es cierto- les apoyó Lee -¡Ya cáyense!- exclamó el Uchiha con ganas de partirle la cabeza a todos, pero sobretodo a Sai por haber empezado -'¿Qué tipo de gente entra en mi bar?'- pensaba el dueño sirviendo más sake.

-Pero ya en serio... ¿Por qué no te has hecho novio de Naruto?- preguntó el peligris -Sí, deberías... quitarselo... a Sakura-fea- dijo Sai, Lee asintió con la cabeza -Naruto me odia- soltó inconsientemente el Uchiha, sus sentidos eran presa del alcohol -¿Qué?- soltó el Hatake -¿Por qué?- preguntó el de piel pálida -Por culpa de Sakura...- otro trago -... Naruto perdió la memoria, y ella lo engañó poniéndolo en mi contra... El muy dobe le creyó todo, ¿me oíste? Todo lo que le dijo- al parecer al azabache también le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol, ya que se le había dado hablar de su vida, cosa que no hacía nunca -¿Y qué le dijo?- preguntó Sai curioso -¡No lo sé!- exclamó el azabache -Además... Él no recuperará la memoria...- soltó con un semblante triste.

Todos lo miraban comprendiendo lo que sentía, hasta el dueño del lugar.

-Pero, Sasuke-kun...- le llamó el de cabello gris -¿Qué?- preguntó él haciéndole caso -Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sai...- el azabache enarcó una ceja -... Deberías tirarte a Naruto- y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una hostia monumental.

-Ite-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Sasuke estaba tomando con ustedes en un bar?- preguntó la castaña sentada en una banca al lado del pelinegro, quien asintió con la cabeza -Sigo sin creérmelo- susurró ella -¿Y qué hay de ti, Lee?- preguntó ella sonriendo -Hinata me dejó- esas palabras hicieron que las pupilas de ella se dilataran -'¿Lo dejó por Neji?'- pensó sorprendida -Ella me dejó para quedarse con Neji- lo dicho, esos dos tenían algo -Tranquilo, Lee, ella no vale la pena, estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien más- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al otro -¿Tú crees?- preguntó el pelinegro -¡Seguro! Además, tienes unas cejas muy bonitas- dijo sonriendo a la vez que se sonrojaba -'¿Qué estoy diciendo?'- se preguntó a sí misma -Es cierto, mis cejas son hermosas- dijo el otro -Je, je, je... Bueno, discúlpame Lee, pero como te decía, tengo que ir a ver a Naruto, hay algo que me preocupa- el de las grandes asintió -Nos vemos- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a paso rápido.

El ojinegro se tocó la mejilla algo atontado.

-Tenten-

--

**Sakura's PoV**

¿Es que todo el mundo tiene algo en mi contra? ¡Joder! No me han dejado ver qué tiene esa libreta. Además, mi koi... ¡¿Y si ya se ha despertado?! Corrí hacia su habitación y abrí la puerta con cautela, solamente asomé la cabeza y noté que seguía igual. -Bien- dije mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia mi habitación -'Por fin podré saber qué hay en la libreta'- pensé mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de mí. Me dirigí a la cama y la saqué dispuesta a comenzar a leer.

"_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital._

_Desde aquel día en el parque de diversiones, no he vuelto a ver a Sasuke. Sakura-chan me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre mi pasado, cosas que no creería de no ser que no recuerdo nada... Todas esas cosas me hacen pensar que es mejor que yo no recordase nada, que las cosas están bien como están._

_Pese a eso, quisiera recordar, saber lo que ha pasado y comprender éstos fragmentos de recuerdos que no tienen ningún sentido para mí; al menos no lo tienen en éste momento. Aunque, me he puesto a pensar, y creo que hay algo de extraño con el noviazgo que tengo con Sakura-chan, es decir, a mi no me parece tan atractiva como para pedirle que fuese mi novia, mas bien me parece que fuese algo irreal. Ademásme ha estado insistiendo para que le diga Sakura-koi o simplemente koi en lugar de Sakura-chan._

_Últimamente me he desmayado más de lo normal, y he recordado algunas cosas, como algunas caras, algunos sucesos... también algunos lugares: Como aquel lugar en el parque, donde Sasuke estaba solo conmigo... Debo admitir que de una forma u otra... lo extraño. Pese a todas esas cosas que Sakura-chan me ha dicho, yo no lo odio, pero tampoco creo que las cosas puedan ser igual que antes..._

_...Aunque, quizás..._

_... Quizás haya una oportunidad."_

"_Me siento tan confundido. Esa expresión triste en el rostro de Sasuke... ese moretón en su cara... Demasiado para mí. A veces quisiera que Sakura-chan nunca me hubiese dicho eso, así, las cosas seguirían como antes..._

_... Lo seguiría viendo._

_Hoy, ni siquiera me enteré de lo que quiso preguntarle al médico. Sé que es sobre mí, pero no sé con certeza qué. Además, Sasuke salió del consultorio con esa expresión, algo le dijo el médico para hacer que tuviera ese semblante. ¿Le habrá dicho algo de mí? ¿Sasuke estará enfermo? ¿Algo sobre Itachi-san?_

_No sé qué pensar, pero sea lo que sea, algo malo le sucede a..._

_... a Sasuke, eso es seguro, quisiera saber qué es."_

"_He estado pensando en las palabras de Tenten. Ella dio a entender que Sakura-chan ha hecho algo malo, y el tono en que lo dijo me hace pensar que es algo malo y que es acerca de mí... Quisiera preguntarle, pero no creo que Sakura-chan me deje verla así como así"._

"_Yo también creo que me está ocultando algo"_

La libreta cayó de mis manos de la impresión. No, no y no, debe ser otra cosa, pero no. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Tenten a Naruto?

**End Sakura's PoV**

-No puede ser- dijo a la vez que era presa del pánico.

_Continuará..._


	23. Las conclusiones de Itachi

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Sakura's PoV**

"_Yo también creo que me está ocultando algo"_

La libreta cayó de mis manos de la impresión. No, no y no, debe ser otra cosa, pero no. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Tenten a Naruto?

**End Sakura's PoV**

-No puede ser- dijo a la vez que era presa del pánico.

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 23**

**"Las conclusiones de Itachi"**

No podía, no podía y no podía ser. Todo ese plan que le había costado trabajo llevar a cabo, se le iba a desmoronar solamente por las palabras de la castaña. No podía permitírselo así como así, tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que dar pelea.

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

-No necesitamos ayuda, con nosotros en suficiente- dije con el ceño fruncido -Otôto, no seas idiota, con nosotros dos no podremos cubrir completamente a Sakura, además, si quieres un plan bien hecho, necesitamos al menos otras dos personas- me dijo él frunciendo el ceño -Itachi, es una venganza, no un plan para robar un banco- dije escéptico. La respuesta de mi hermano fue un zape en la nuca -No sabes que plan lleva a cabo Sakura, además... Esa tal Ino no me da confianza...- dijo seriamente -En fin, creo que tienes razón, no creo que necesitemos más personas para llevar a cabo ésto, además...- yo solamente le escuchaba atentamente -... Tal vez levantemos sospechas si ven a demasiadas personas moviéndose alrededor de ellas- pues en eso tiene razón, yo asentí con la cabeza, él tenía esa mirada seria en su rostro.

-Vale, entonces, comenzamos por descubrir el plan de Sakura, todo lo que lleva hecho- me dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia el vaso y se lo tomaba hasta terminárselo -'Parece que la venganza es más de él que mía'- pensé arqueando una ceja mientras lo veía.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

**Ino's PoV**

-Señorita Yamanaka- me llamaba el médico con el que estaba trabajando -Sí, dígame- respondí -¿Usted sabe de lo del caso del jóven Uzumaki?- me preguntó haciéndome sentir algo incómoda -¿Por qué?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntar -Pasa que muchos doctores, incluyéndome a mí, han puesto sus ojos en ese caso- me dijo sentándose, yo lo imité y me senté frente a él -¿Ah, sí?- pregunté haciéndome la que no sabía nada.

_Si Sakura se entera de ésto..._

-Sí, y es porque ese caso es muy interesante para muchos de nosotros- me dijo entrelazando sus manos y poniendo su barbilla sobre éstas -¿Y por qué?- pregunté intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo -Por que ese tipo de pérdida de memoria es algo particular, vamos, que el paciente debería haber muerto al momento del accidente, pero solamente perdió la memoria, y vamos, además es una pérdida de memoria temporal- yo asentí lentamente e intenté cambiar el tema, hablando de otros pacientes, pero el doctor parecía bastante centrado.

_... le da un infarto._

**End Ino's PoV**

--

**Tenten's PoV**

Bien, aquí voy. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta con la mano, pero me detuve, pensándolo dos veces ¿Y si Sakura estaba haciendo algo que no debía y yo le daba luz para que estuviera alerta? Pero tampoco podía entrar a escondidas, ya que ella me acusaría de intento de robo o algo parecido para sacarme del camino. Arriesgándome a la suerte, intenté abrir la puerta.

_Kuso._

-'Está cerrada'- pensé frustrándome un poco, así que debía recurrir al plan principal: Tocarla. Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que escuché unos pasos aproximarse -Ya voy- escuché de mala gana antes de que la puerta se abriera -Tenten- me dijo ella -Sakura... chan- dije sonriendo -¿Qué quiéres?- me preguntó claramente molesta... tal vez la interrumpí, quién-sabe-qué-cosa estaría haciendo -¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga?- pregunté arqueando una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, a ella no le hizo la más mínima gracia -No hagas preguntas tontas, no te vine a ver a ti- dije cambiando mi tono de voz, de uno burlón a uno serio -Pues, Tenten-chan, no viniste para quedarte, así que, sayonara- me dijo sonriendo -Sayonara, Sakura-chan- dije sonriendo mientras pasaba de ella y entraba a la casa -¡Oye, te dije que te largaras!- me gritó enérgicamente -No, te equivocas- le dije meintras avanzaba hacia la habitación de Naruto -Tú te despediste de mí, yo también, pero eso no significa que me vaya de aquí- dije ya estando a pocos metros de la habitación.

Acerqué mi mano al picaporte, pero la aparte por acto reflejo cuando ella me dio un manotazo -¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?- me quejé -Él está durmiendo- me dijo molesta -Y si está durmiendo, ¿Por qué te ves tan nerviosa?- dije frunciendo el ceño, ella no contestó, simplemente se veía en su expresión que cada vez se iba molestando más y más. Preferí no seguirla molestando, ya que no le veía caso.

_Usualmente era divertido, pero en ésta situación no lo era._

Caminé hasta la sala y me senté en el sofá. Sentí algo plano debajo mío, la miré y noté como su semblante se había vuelto completamente pálido.

**End Tenten's PoV**

--

-Vale, vale, entonces empezamos por eso... Cuéntame exactamente todo lo que hizo Sakura mientras estaba contigo y con Naruto que ya había perdido la memoria, no me interesa nada de antes, solamente cosas recientes- dijo el Uchiha mayor, el ojinegro comenzó a contarle detalladamente todo, era como si toda esa semana estuviese siendo revivida en palabras, detalle por detalle.

-Mmm...- dijo el pelinegro, el menor enarcó una ceja -Por lo que me has dicho, he sacado algunas conclusiones- dijo el mayor con seriedad -Dime qué conclusiones sacaste- ordenó el menor -Primero, Sakura es una chica demasiado celosa- el azabache enarcó su ceja de nuevo -Se nota a leguas que Naruto te quiere mucho...- Sasuke se sonrojó -... Vamos, su atención estuvo en ti, pese a que perdió la memoria, entonces, Sakura se sintió celosa por esas atenciones, además de que ella está 'supuestamente' enamorada de Naruto- el menor aún sonrojado asintió con la cabeza.

-Segundo, odias a Sakura por ser novia de Naruto, tú también eres un celoso de primera, ¿a que sí otôto?- le dijo a manera de burla, el otro seguía sonrojado, pero no le convenía abrir la boca en esos momentos -Ejem, te decía, ustedes son tan posesivos, que llegaron al punto de formar ésta rivalidad por quedarse con Naruto, llevándose de corbata si recordaba o no, vamos, ella llegó al extremo de hacer un plan que hasta ahora le ha funcionado mientras tú te debatías por qué hacer, si intentar algo o no- el azabache se seguía sonrojando -'Yo no le he contado nada acerca de _eso_ o de los incidentes, que bien me conoce'- pensó al recordar cuando casi lo besó, tanto en el parque de diversiones, como en aquella vez cuando Naruto se abalanzó contra él.

-Tercero, sea lo que sea que planeó Sakura, ella no está actuando sola, he visto a su amiga rubia acaramelada contigo, ¿No has hecho nada indebido, verdad?- preguntó con una mirada inquisidora, y es que si le decía que sí, no tenía caso alguno la venganza -¡Nunca haría nada con ella!- gritó el azabache al tiempo que su sonrojo se borraba completamente, la sola idea de él con Ino le hacía sentir mal -Más te vale- dijo por lo bajo el mayor -En fin, ellas dos son las causantes de ésto, pero sobretodo Sakura- el menor asintió con la cabeza, en eso estaba completamente de acuerdo.

-Cuarto, no solamente son Sakura e Ino, también es Naruto-

Eso sí que no le cuadraba al Uchiha más pequeño.

-¿Cómo que Naruto también?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido, el otro asintió lentamente -Otôto, tú has estado desviviéndote por él, mientras que ella simplemente llega a decir "soy su koi" y así como así te lo quita, y él bien gracias- Sasuke se volvió a sonrojar -'¿Cómo que me lo quita?'- hablaba como si de verdad fuera su novio, siendo que no era así -Pero es en serio, tan solo mira tu mejilla- instintivamente el azabache llevó su mano y tocó esa marca, ese moretón que seguía ahí, recordándole esa expresión en la cara de Naruto, y claro, también sus palabras.

**Flash Back**

-¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?-

Esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar que eso era obra de ella, fue a tomarla por el cuello de la blusa, ella seguía con _esa_ sonrisa en el rostro -¡Tú eres la responsable de ésto! ¡Tú eres la culpable de que Naruto me odie! ¡Tú, maldita!- y dominado por su ira alzó el puño para asestarle un golpe en la cara a la pelirrosa -¡¡Sakura!!- gritó la rubia -al ver que su amiga caía al suelo por el golpe -¡Sakura-chan!- gritó alarmado el rubio -Sasuke- dijo antes de encaminarse hacia el azabache -¡A las mujeres no se les golpea!- dijo antes de golpear al ojinegro que solamente giró el rostro.

-¡No vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima, y **tampoco te quiero volver a ver**!- le gritó haciendo que ese corazón requebrajado se acabara de romper.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Tampoco te quiero volver a ver..._

_...Tampoco te quiero volver a ver..._

_...Tampoco te quiero volver a ver._

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir confundido, e incapaz de decidir qué hacer -¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?- preguntó el mayor, el otro asintió con una expresión nula en el rostro. -Sasuke, no es nada personal contra Naruto, y está mal decirlo...- el otro le miró -... Pero Naruto necesita que le paguen con la misma moneda, pero claro, es desición tuya, ¿qué dices?-

_Continuará..._


	24. Visita inesperada

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_...Tampoco te quiero volver a ver._

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, haciéndolo sentir confundido, e incapaz de decidir qué hacer -¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?- preguntó el mayor, el otro asintió con una expresión nula en el rostro. -Sasuke, no es nada personal contra Naruto, y está mal decirlo...- el otro le miró -... Pero Naruto necesita que le paguen con la misma moneda, pero claro, es desición tuya, ¿qué dices?-

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 24**

**"Visita inesperada"**

Los ojos negros del menos se volvieron inexpresivos por unos momentos -Itachi- le llamó, el otro fijó su atención en el menor -Estoy de acuerdo, Naruto también se incluye en la venganza, le voy a pagar con la misma moneda- dijo con una sonrisa malévola que le hizo tragar saliva al Uchiha mayor.

¿Ese era el mismo Sasuke que el que se había ido a ahogar sus penas en un montón del alcohol? Definitivamente la venganza le hacía algo de daño, pero le gustaba más éste Sasuke que el Sasuke deprimido y ebrio -Bien, en ese caso, tengo un plan, otôto- el otro asintió.

--

**Sakura's PoV**

No, no, no, no. Ella se sentó arriba de la libreta, que idiota fui al dejarla allí, tengo que encontrar una forma de quitarla de ahí -¿Qué es ésto?- preguntó ella mientras se levantaba -'No'- pensé mientras el nerviosismo me consumía junto con el pánico. La mano de ella se dirigió hacia la libreta...

-¡Kya!- grité antes de abalanarme contra ella, tirándola al suelo, conmigo encima de ella. Entre el aturdimiento del golpe y la confusión que logré sacar de ventaja; me quité de encima suyo y a gatas tomé la libreta y la escondí debajo del sofá -¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- preguntó ella completamente molesta mientras se reincorporaba -Etto... ¡Fuera de mi casa!- grité mientras me reincorporaba -¿Qué? Todavía que te me abalanzas y quieres que...- y lo siguiente que hice fue voltearla de espaldas y empujarla hasta la salida -Largo, largo, largo, largo ¡Largo!- grité mientras la sacaba y cerraba la puerta con ella afuera. Dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizará por la puerta, estaba demasiado tensa.

Me quedé así por unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, inhalando y exhalando pesadamente. El sonido del teléfono me obligó a levantarme de nuevo, ¿En serio, para qué tengo el celular si no me van a llamar a éste? -Bueno- contesté descolgando el teléfono -_Ohayo, frentona_- ah, como no, ¿quién más podría haber sido? -¿Qué pasó, Ino-puerca?- pregunté con una sornis en los labios -_Es lo mismo que yo __me pregunto, ¿No me vas a ayudar con Sasuke-kun?_- me preguntó, yo rodé los ojos algo fastidiada -Ino-puerca, tú puedes solita manejar lo de Sasuke-kun, soy yo la que necesita ayuda, tengo a Tenten al acecho- confesé algo irritada -_¿Tenten? ¿Cuándo la viste?_- preguntó ella -Hace unos minutos la saqué de la casa, por poco se me armaba...-

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

**Naruto's PoV**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, me di cuenta que seguía en el mismo sitio, así que caí en cuenta que me había desmayado. Cierto, lo último que recuerdo fue... Ese extraño fragmento de mi y Sakura-chan. Fue algo demasiado extraño, pero ahora que lo pienso hay mucha coherenca si lo tomo en cuenta con respecto a mi relación con Sakura-chan. Si nuestro noviazgo es un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, eso explica porque soy su novio sin que ella me guste...

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y agaché la cabeza mientras exhalaba aire, necesitaba relajarme un poco.

_Desde ese día, mi vida es todo, menos tranquila._

-Llamaré a Tenten- dije mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

-¡¿Qué?!- definitivamente, no vuelvo a pedirle ayuda a mi aniki en nada -Vamos, Sasuke, no puedes ganar nada sin perder algo, además, es solo por un rato- me dijo tranquilamente -¡Estás loco, no haré _eso_ ni en sueños!- grité completamente molesto ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre que yo accedería a algo así?! -Sasuke, ¿quiéres venganza sí o no?- me preguntó serio con una ceja arqueada, yo asentí con la cabeza -Pues entonces, tienes que cooperar, otôto, anda, es solo por una semana, en lo que nosotros hacemos nuestra parte del plan- exhalé aire y asentí pesadamente.

_Era demasiado alto el precio de la venganza._

-Bien, entonces, desde hoy empiezas, otôto, además, te será muy fácil, pero recuerda, debes tenerlas ocupadas por toda la semana el mayor tiempo posible, así que haz todo lo que sea necesario ¿me expliqué bien?- yo asentí lentamente.

La cara que había puesto, me había dado miedo.

-¡Dei-koi!- gritó él, en seguida, su novio bajó las escaleras con un par de teléfonos celulares -¿Y eso?- pregunté arqueando una ceja -Eso es para nuestra parte del plan, tú no te preocupes por nosotros, mejor ocúpate por seguir al pie de la letra lo que te dije- yo asentí lentamente.

_Definitivamente, esto estaba muy complicado._

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

Descolgó el teléfono y acercó su oreja al auricular, iba a marcar cuando una voz lo detuvo -_¿Entonces sí o no?_- esa voz no podía ser de otra que de -'Sakura-chan'- pensó el rubio. Comenzó a dudar si quedarse a escuchar el resto de la conversación o no, podía ser descubierto, y además no era correcto -_Sí, saliendo de..._-

Colgó el teléfono lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Se dejó caer de espaldas al piso, por la impresión, tuvo la oportunidad de saber por qué Sakura estaba tan nerviosa, el porqué de su comportamiento y lo que él presentía que ocultaba, y la había dejado ir.

Comenzaba a entender lo de "usuratonkachi".

Cruzó las piernas y se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada, no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar.

--

**Ino's PoV**

_-_Hasta entonces- dije antes de colgar el teléfono. -Señorita Yamanaka, ¿puede venir un minuto?- me llamó el médico, espero que no sea de nuevo sobre lo de ayer -Sabe, yo no estaré por mucho tiempo aquí, me quedan por mucho, dos semanas, quiero que me cubra por hoy, pienso tomarme el día- esas palabras no me gustaron en lo más mínimo -¿Disculpe? Yo soy enfermera, no médico ¡¿Qué pasará si llega un paciente realmente grave?!- él negó con la cabeza -Ya, ya, si no quería hacerlo solo tenía que decírmelo- me contestó pesadamente mientras se iba -'¿Con qué tipo de personas trabajo?'- pensé fastidiada.

--

Rápido pasaron las horas, la jornada laboral comenzaba a fastidiar, lo bueno es que por fin ha terminado. Salgo lo más rápido que puedo y me dirijo a mi casa, me cambié el uniforme del trabajo por ropa más casual, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga de color violeta. Apenas estuve lista, me dirigí a casa de Naruto.

Tras caminar por varios minutos, llegué. Toqué el timbre y esperé a que alguien me abriera. -Ya era hora, frentona- dije sonriendo -Hola, Ino-puerca- me dijo a la vez que se hacía a un lado y me dejaba pasar, ella cerró la puerta detrás suyo -¿Por qué tan tarde?- me preguntó mientras caminábamos a la sala -Porque estuve trabajando, y además, no es tan tarde- me defendí -Ino, son las seis de la tarde- me reclamó -Ahí está, a veces salgo a las siete, así que para mí es temprano- me defendí cruzando los brazos -Bueno, como sea, el punto es que estás aquí- me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza -¿Me vas a ayudar con Sasuke-kun o no?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño -Shhh- me cayó ella -¿Y ahora qué pasa?- pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño.

**End Ino's PoV**

**Sakura's PoV**

-Ino, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunté -Sí-dijo ella en voz baja -Etto... ¿Eres tonta o qué te pasa? Esta es la casa de Naruto, él también vive aquí, así que no debes mencionar nada de nada aquí- dije frunciendo el ceño, y es que a veces me saca de quicio.

_Inner Sakura: ¡¡¿Acaso tienes cerebro?!! ¡¡Joder, se nos va a ir todo al traste por tu culpa!! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

-¡¿Entonces por qué me citaste aquí, frentona?!- gritó ella, yo me llevé una mano a la cara, ella simplemente no entiende que no debe abrir la boca -¿Qué son esos gritos, Sakura-chan? Juraría que era...- y como no, mi koi ya se había hecho presente gracias a los gritos de Ino -Hola, Naruto-san- saludó ella como si nada -Hola Ino-san- saludó él también con una sonrisa -¿Tú eras la que estaba gritando?- preguntó él a Ino, que se sonrojó de la verguenza -Etto... sí... disculpa, Naruto-san- mi koi asintió -Je, je, no te preocupes, no hay pro...- y se calló al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

**End Sakura's PoV**

-Yo voy a abrir- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta; las pupilas de la ojiverde se habían dilatado -'Que no sea Tenten, que no sea Tenten, que no sea Tenten...'- se repetía mentalmente mientras cruzaba los dedos, la ojiazul la miraba como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. El rubio abrió la puerta, y al encontrarse con_ esos_ ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron enormemente.

_Sentía que se le había ido la voz._

-Sa... Sasuke-

_Continuará..._


	25. Alianza

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-Yo voy a abrir- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta; las pupilas de la ojiverde se habían dilatado -'Que no sea Tenten, que no sea Tenten, que no sea Tenten...'- se repetía mentalmente mientras cruzaba los dedos, la ojiazul la miraba como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. El rubio abrió la puerta, y al encontrarse con_ esos_ ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron enormemente.

_Sentía que se le había ido la voz._

-Sa... Sasuke-

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 25**

**"Alianza"**

Los ojos del Uzumaki no daban crédito a lo que veía, frente a sí tenía a Sasuke, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer? Estaba claro que no podía decirle "Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo te va?" pero tampoco podía decirle que se fuera así nada más -¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó el pelinegro con una mirada que le puso los pelos de punta al Uzumaki. Era cierto que Sasuke era una persona seria, pero a él nunca le había tratado de esa forma -No, nada- dijo atropelladamente el ojiazul -¡Kya, Sasuke-kun!- gritó la rubia mientras rápidamente se levantaba del sofá e iba con claras intenciones de abrazar al pelinegro -'Vamos que no pierde ni una oportunidad'- pensó la ojiverde mientras los veía, se sentía extrañamente aliviada al no encontrarse con que era Tenten la que estaba en la puerta, pero ciertamente, tampoco se imaginaba encontrarse al Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo la ojiazul mientras se abrazaba al pelinegro que, tragando saliva, correspondió el abrazo, cosa que sorprendio a todos los presentes -'¿Esto es real?'- se preguntó la Yamanaka, ya que normalmente Sasuke la mandaba a volar pero en tres segundos -'Tal vez... está despechado y busca consuelo'- pensó la rubia, eso se le hacía lo más lógico. Los ojos del menor no se lo creían, Sasuke estaba correspondiendo el abrazo de Ino -'Creo que necesito lentes'- pensó.

Ino rompió el abrazo, necesitaba saber que pasaba -Etto... Sasuke-kun, yo...- no sabía por donde empezar -'Itachi, me la vas a pagar'- pensó el ojinegro -Ino, ¿por qué no estabas en tu casa?- preguntó el azabache mientras pasaba junto con la rubia y cerraba la puerta, el Uzumaki se había quedado en el mismo lugar, sin decir nada, solamente mirando la escena -¿Fuiste a buscarme a mi casa?- preguntó ella sorprendida con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, el azabache asintió. -'Piensa que es Naruto, piensa que es Naruto...'- se repetía mentalmente el azabache -Sabes... estuve pensando mucho y... No sé, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-

**Ino's PoV**

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?"

Me sonrojé aún más sin saber qué hacer -¿Qué dices?- me preguntó él... ¿fue mi idea o su voz sonó algo sensual? -¡Claro que sí!- dije sin pensarlo más, no voy a dejar que ésta oportunidad se me vaya -Entonces mañana paso a tu casa a las siete, ¿vale?- yo asentí aún sonrojada -Bien, me voy, ya que no creo que mi presencia sea grata aquí- dijo mirando a... ¿Naruto-san? Su mirada era fría, como la que le dedicaba al resto de las personas que normalmente no fueran Naruto-san.

_Las cosas han cambiado._

**End Ino's PoV**

**Naruto's PoV**

Esa mirada... Es como la que le dedicaba a Sakura. ¿Me odia? Giré mi mirada hacia otra parte, me sentí triste, era como si una parte de mi se hubiera esfumado, pero claro, creo que yo también me lo merezco al haberle dicho que lo odiaba...

_Aunque yo no lo decía en serio._

-Sakura, ¿no te gustaría venir con nosotros?- preguntó ella abrazándose de él... de nuevo -Por mi no hay problema...- dijo ella -¿Verdad que puede, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella sonriéndole -Claro, si tú quieres, por mi está bien- dijo él correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

_Esa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mi._

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo él antes de darle un beso en la frente e irse.

Cuando le dio ese beso, creo que un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho, y, de hecho, me sentí mal... De una forma extraña, era como una molestia, pero no sé como definir ese estado.

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

-'Voy a tener que desinfectarme'- pensé mientras escupía. Comencé a caminar pesadamente hacia mi casa, conteniendo las ganas de mandar todo al traste, ya que, no me apetecía para nada salir con Ino, era preferible fingir mi muerte o algo parecido.

Cuando por fin llegué, abrí la puerta, entré y la cerré. Al primero que vi fue a Deidara que iba bajando las escaleras con un aparato -Hola, Sasuke- me dijo él, yo regresé el saludo -Otôto, ¿cómo te fue?- me preguntó mi aniki con cierta burla en su voz, él entró por la puerta del fondo -¿Mañana saldrás con tu linda rubia?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y soltaba una risita disimulada -¿Le diste siquiera un besito? Ja, ja- seguía burlándose, Deidara también se reía por lo bajo -Solamente deja que termine este plan, y comienzo uno para vengarme de ti por obligarme a hacer esto- dije con el ceño fruncido -Ja, ja, ja, otôto... ja, ja, ja, yo no te obligué a nada, tú eres el que quería venganza- me dijo entre risas -Je, je, es cierto- lo apoyó su novio -De todas formas, ¡a ti se te ocurrió el plan!- me defendí -¿Y qué? ¿Quién lleva la iniciativa? Tú, otôto- yo mejor dejé de hablar para no hundirme más.

_Odio cuando tiene la razón._

-Ya, hablando en serio, ¿Mañana saldrás con esa chica?- me preguntó, yo me senté en el sofá que estaba frente en el que ellos dos se habían sentado -Sí- respondí -¿Y qué pasó con Sakura?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño -Ella también vendrá, Ino la invitó- respondí cansinamente -¡Bien!- exclamó él -Koi, ¿entonces mañana comenzamos nuestra parte?- le preguntó Deidara a mi aniki, él asintió con la cabeza -Sí, mañana nos toca a nosotros- dijo sonriendo malevolamente, yo sentí que un escalofrío me recorría la espalda.

-Entonces, otôto...- comenzó él, yo le miré -...¿Mañana le darás un besito a tu rubia? Ja, ja, ja- y de nuevo se comenzó a burlar de mi, pero ¿qué clase de hermano tengo?, mejor me levanté y me fui al baño para lavarme la boca, vaya que me hace falta.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

-Etto... Ino... Ino...- la pelirrosa la llamaba mientras agitaba la mano frente a su cara, intentando que reaccionara, pero nada. Ella estaba estática y sonrojada, casi podía decir que ni siquiera parpadeaba -Ino...- la volvió a llamar.

Nada.

La paciencia de Sakura llegaba a su límite. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y pasó lo que tenía que pasar -¡¡¡¡Ino-cerda!!!!- gritó fuertemente, sacando de su trance a ambos rubios, una por el beso del azabache, y otro por la mirada del mismo azabache -¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia todavía algo atontada -¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡No me haces caso!- gritó ella molesta -Ah, lo siento... es que no te escuché- la ojiverde se llevó una mano a la cara ¿cómo no iba a ser posible que la escuchara? Vaya amiga la que tenía... -Ya, déjalo...- terminó ella agitando una mano.

El rubio sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar, al cruzarse con ellas, no les dijo nada, ni siquiera las vio, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y mantenía la mirada gacha -¿A dónde vas koi?- preguntó la Haruno, viendo que él había pasado de ellas, y normalmente se despedía -Voy a dormir- contestó sin voltear -Pero si apenas son las seis y media- dijo la rubia mirando el reloj de la pared -¡Estoy cansado!- gritó molesto antes de entrar a su habitación.

¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó la ojiazul, la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco entendía el comportamiento de Naruto y vamos, que ella tenía más tiempo de conocerlo -Quién sabe- terminó diciendo.

-Por cierto...- comenzó la ojiverde que se sentó en el sofá, la rubia la imitó -...¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan idiota?!- gritó asustando a la Yamanaka que se hizo un poco para atrás -Sakura... Tú me dijiste que no gritáramos o habláramos de ya-sabes-qué aquí, si me quieres gritar acerca de eso, mejor vamos a mi casa- la Haruno asintió pesadamente con la cabeza -¡Koi, me voy con Ino, regreso en un rato!- gritó antes de irse con la ojiazul.

--

**Naruto's PoV**

Me siento confundido, ¿por qué le grité a Ino-san? Ella no me dijo nada malo... Aunque, de cierta forma me siento molesto con ella, pero no me ha hecho nada. ¿Qué es ésto que siento? Pasé mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, me hallaba recostado en la cama, simplemente, no quería seguirle viendo la cara a ella... ¿Acaso la detesto? Ella no me ha hecho nada malo, pero por alguna razón, me siento así hacia ella...

De repente, recordé la libreta en la que yo estaba escribiendo... Busqué en la cama, y no encontré absolutamente nada -'¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! Si Sakura-chan la ve...'- la sola idea me aterraba, ella sabría que yo recordaba algunas cosas, y no me gustaría levantarle sospechas. Ahora que yo pienso que me oculta algo, no sé qué pensar, no puedo dejar que descubra todo lo que yo sé hasta que sepa lo que ella oculta, o siquiera saber por qué se pone nerviosa.

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Sasuke's PoV**

Heme aquí de neuvo escuchando mi parte del plan para mañana -Entonces, vas a...- y se cayó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta -Yo voy- dije para después levantarme y caminar hasta la entrada. Abrí la puerta -Sasuke-kun, tengo algo que darte- me dijo Lee que había hablado apenas le abrí, yo asentí con la cabeza -Toma- dijo a la vez que me extendía un sobre -¿Y esto?- pregunté mientras lo tomaba -Es de Tenten, me dijo que era importante- yo arqueé una ceja... Tenten... debe referirse a aquella castaña que era novia de Neji -¿Y si es tan importante por qué no vino ella en persona?- pregunté algo escéptico -No lo sé, yo solo traigo el mensaje, nos vemos- y sin más se fue corriendo.

Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta el sofá , me senté de nuevo, y noté que tanto mi hermano como su novio miraban atentamente el sobre. Sin prestarles más atención, lo abrí y saqué una hoja de papel, la cual desdoblé y comencé a leer.

"_Sasuke, no voy a empeza con un lindo saludo, así que solo lee. He notado que Sakura tiene algo entre manos, y sinceramente me gustaría ayudar a Naruto, ya que él nunca se entera de nada, y sería mejor detener a Sakura de una buena vez. Ella está muy nerviosa con respecto a que Naruto recuerde algo, porque seguramente lo que tiene entre manos se le va abajo, además, hoy me sacó de su casa a rastras, es posible que yo estuviese a punto de averiguar algo, pero aún no sé con certea qué._

_Aunque tengo unas cuantas conclusiones que tal vez te gustaría escuchar, pero eso claro, solo si te interesa. Si es así, házmelo saber con Lee. Por cierto, solamente le pedí que te diera esta nota porque yo tuve que salir, así que no lo enredes en el asunto._

_Tenten."_

Fruncí el ceño -Con que conclusiones, ¿eh?- solté. -Otôto, ¿que decía?- preguntó mi aniki -Es de una chica, aquí dice que ella tiene ciertas conclusiones que tal vez nos podrían ser útiles- él sonrió -Bien, ¿qué querrá a cambio de la información?- me preguntó él -Aquí no dice, pero parece preocupada por Naruto- dije seriamente -Entonces no creo que quiera algo, más que Sakura pague- dijo Deidara, yo asentí -¿Cuándo la verás?- me preguntó -Mañana buscaré a Lee, él debe saber donde vive- los dos asintieron con la cabeza -Pero otôto, mañana tienes que cumplir con tu parte del plan- me dijo frunciendo el ceño, Deidara asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi parte empieza hasta las siete de la noche, así que tengo toda la tarde para llegar a acuerdos, así que no te preocupes- dije, ambos asintieron -Bueno, entonces, te quedas solo, nosotros saldremos un rato- yo arqueé una ceja -¿Van a hacer su parte?- pregunté -No, vamos a salir solamente, ¿sabes lo aburrido que es estar todo el día en la casa?- dijo mi aniki antes de salir con Deidara.

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

La noche cayó, todo estaba en silencio... -¡Joder, Ino!- ... tal vez no tan en silencio -¿Por qué te pones así?- preguntó la ojiazul un poco asustada por el carácter de su amiga -¡Sabes que Sasuke-kun me detesta, y más aún con todo lo que hicimos, y ahora que te invita a salir, se te ocurre invitame a mi y a Naruto también! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó con el ceño fruncido.

_Inner Sakura: ¡¡Joder Ino, ¿eres estúpida acaso?!! ¡¡¡Shanaroo!!!_

-Gomen, pero no quería estar sola en mi primera cita con Sasuke-kun... además, estaba algo... nerviosa- se disculpó la rubia -Ay...- bufó la ojiverde -...Bueno, ya no nos podemos retractar- soltó cansada la Haruno -Oye, frentona- le llamó la ojiazul, la otra le hizo caso -Yo solamente te invité a ti, no a Naruto-san- dijo con una ceja arqueada -Estás loca si crees que voy a ir sin Naruto- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

--

Ua castaña llegaba apenas a su casa, había ido a por unas herramientas hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, vaya que se había tardado, y más porque había ido caminando -'Estoy muerta'- pensó mientras dejaba la caja en el piso y posaba la mano en la puerta -Tenten- ella alzó la vista y se encontró con un pelinegro -Lee- no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro -Ya le di la nota a Sasuke-kun- la otra aabrió la puerta y entró con la caja de herramientas -Te ayudo- dijo el de las grandes cejas quitándole la caja y caminando con ella hasta la mesa, donde dejó la caya -¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Piedras?- preguntó por el peso, ya que, era una caja pequeña -No, son unas herramientas que encargué, y apenas fui a recogerlas- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que había acomodadas en torno a la mesa -Bueno, yo solamente venía a decirte eso, así que, si hay novedades, te digo- dijo el pelinegro antes de darse media vuelta -Lee...- le llamó la castaña haciéndole voltear -... Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al otro -De nada- dijo torpemente antes de irse.

-Más le vale decirme que está interesado- pensó la de ojos avellana yendo a la cocina a prepararse algo. Cuando terminó, se sentó a comer tranquilamente, después tomó un baño y por último fue a su habitación -Espero que las herramientas sean de ayuda- pensó mientras se acostaba, lista para desacansar.

--

**Lee's PoV**

Bien, hoy iré al bar, no es que me sienta mal, pero quiero un trago. Caminé varios minutos y por fin llegué -Ohayo, Lee- dijo un pelinegro que se encontraba pidiendo un trago, el otro se sentó a su lado -Sai- dijo el de las grandes cejas, se le hacía extraño encontrar alguien ahí a esas horas, bueno, aparte de él -Ohayo- dijo un peligris entrando -Ohayo- saludaron ambos -¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- preguntó el pelinegro -Eso te lo debería preguntar yo, Sai- se defendió Lee -Es que Gaa-chan me corrió de la casa- dijo con un par de cascadas en sus ojos -¿Intentaste meterle mano de nuevo, eh?- preguntó algo aburrido el ojinegro -Es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo dándole un trago a la bebida -Sabes, Lee, con esto aprendemos una gran lección- comentó el peligris, el otro enarcó una ceja -¿Lección? ¿Cuál?- preguntó -El que persevera alcanza, claro, siempre y cuando no seas Sai- dijo con su ojito feliz -Tan solo mírame a mi, yo vine a celebrar que porfin Iru-chan es mío muajaja- dijo orgulloso, el pelinegro comenó a pensar que era mejor irse, ya que, comenzaba a asustarlo un poco.

-¡Todo gracias a mi mano experta muajaja!- dijo mientras comenaba a reír maniacamente. De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a cierto Uchiha -Sasuke-kun- dijo el de las grandes cejas -Lee...- y se cayó al ver como el Hatake seguía riendo mientras movía los dedos de sus manos -¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada -No quieres saberlo- dijo mientras salía del bar, llevándose al moreno consigo.

-¿Qué necesitas, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó recargándose en la pared -¿Dónde vive Tenten?- preguntó el pelinegro -Je, je, je, no se me da bien explicar las direcciones, así que mejor te llevo- dijo sonriendo nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ese gesto le recordaba un poco a Naruto.

-Bien, vamos-

--

**Tenten's PoV**

Me hallo desayunando tranquilamente un cereal, vamos, lo primero que tuve a la mano, demás de que no tengo ganas de cocinar. Después de desayunar, creo que iré a buscar a... Alguien está tocando la puerta, dejo el cereal en la mesa y me dirijo a la entrada, de nuevo tocaron -¡Ya voy!- grité. Por fin llegué y al abrir me encontré a Lee y a Sasuke -Ohayo gozaimasu, Tenten ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Lee, yo asentí. Me hice a un lado para que pasaran, y al final yo cerré la puerta -Ah, estabas desayunando, gomen- se diculpó Lee algo avergonzado -No te preocupes- dije sonriendo -Tenten, estoy de acuerdo- habló Sasuke -Me alegra escuchar eso- dije sonriendo -Etto... yo me voy- dijo Lee, seguramente está incómodo -Te acompaño a la puerta, espérame Sasuke- dije yendo con él a la puerta -Nos vemos luego, y ya no tomes, te hará daño- le dije -Hai- contestó antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

Regresé a donde estaba Sasuke, ya había tomado asiento, yo le imité -Bien, dime qué conclusiones son las que has sacado- me dijo, yo asentí frunciendo el ceño -Son simples, cualquier tonto se daría cuenta de ello- por la cara que puso, me hizo saber que cualquier tonto las sacaría, menos él -Bien, la primera: Es extraño que el doctor de Naruto haya sido cambiado de repente, según se fue a "arreglar unos asuntos" pero el otro doctor no me da buena espina, además, Sakura estaría encantada de formar una alianza con quien pudiese, y quién mejor que un doctor- él asintió -Segunda: Sakura es la novia de Naruto, no te lo voy a negar, pero ¿acaso has visto alguna muestra espontánea de cariño de él hacia ella?- él negó con la cabeza -Y tercero: Al no saber cuáles son los límites de Sakura, hay que movernos rápido o se nos puede adelantar- él asintió de nuevo con un semblante pensativo.

-Tengo un par de ideas que nos pueden servir. ¿Qué dices?- pregunté estirando mi mano hacia él -De acuerdo, confío en ti- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras estrachaba mi mano, cerrando un acuerdo invisible.

-Dime qué tienes en mente-

**End Tenten's PoV**

_Continuará..._


	26. Celos, Presión, Shock

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Tenten's PoV**

-Tengo un par de ideas que nos pueden servir. ¿Qué dices?- pregunté estirando mi mano hacia él -De acuerdo, confío en ti- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras estrachaba mi mano, cerrando un acuerdo invisible.

-Dime qué tienes en mente-

**End Tenten's PoV**

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 26**

**"Celos, Presión, Shock"**

-Es un plan algo complicado, y necesitamos ayuda, ¿tienes aliados?- preguntó la de ojos cafés -Sí, están mi hermano y su novio- respondió el pelinegro -¿Novio?- pregruntó la castaña con una ceja arqueada -Larga historia...- terminó diciendo el ojinegro -Bien, entonces vamos con ellos- dijo el Uchiha levantándose, ella asintió mientras se levantaba para seguirlo.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

--

-Ita-koi, ¿qué haces?- preguntó el ojiazul a su novio que le besaba el cuello -No hemos estado juntos en un tiempo...- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello, el otro sintió que se le subían los colores -Koi, puede llegar tu hermano- dijo el ojiazul intentando detenerle, pero el Uchiha mayor hacía oídos sordos.

-Etto...- Tenten se encontraba sumamente sonrojada al ver a ese par -¡¿No que iban a hacer su parte del plan?!- reclamó el menor, pasando de la escena que le habían montado -Ya, ya, otôto, siempre nos interrumpes- dijo el ojinegro molesto por la interrupción -Etto... ¿quién es ella?- preguntó el ojiazul intentando cambiar el tema -Otôto, ¿estás engañando a Ino? Ja, ja, ja- y es que Itachi no perdía oportunidad de burlarse del papel que tenía Sasuke en el plan, y ahora más aún, ya que lo habían interrumpido -Ella es quien nos va a ayudar con el plan, se llama Tenten- dijo molesto el azabache -Hola- dijo Tenten aún algo sonrojada -Mucho gusto Tenten, yo soy Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, y él es Deidara, mi novio- dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio que se sonrojó mientras tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, entonces, dinos tus ideas- dijo el Uchiha mayor sonriendo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al cuello del rubio -¿Esto pasa tan a menudo?- preguntó la castaña sonrojada -No tienes una idea...- repondió el azabache cansinamente antes de separarlos... de nuevo.

--

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-

La voz del rubio se había escuchado bastante fuerte -Cálmate koi- dijo la pelirrosa algo nerviosa -¿Cómo que yo también voy a ir?- preguntaba el rubio, y es que la ojiverde ya le había dicho que tenía que ir con ella a la cita -No pienso ir sola- se defendió la Haruno -_Yo no te obligué a aceptar_- dijo entre dientes el Uzumaki -¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la pelirrosa molesta -Nada, nada, Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio agitando las manos frente a su cara. Por las pocas veces que había visto a la ojiverde molesta, sabía que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y no era bueno hacerla enojar.

-Bien, iremos a casa de Ino a las seis y media para llegar temprano, ¿vale?- el rubio, sin más escapatoria, asintió con la cabeza -Bien, entonces, ¿qué quiéres para desayunar?- preguntó la ojiverde con un tono completamente diferente al otro, este era meloso; Naruto se sintió algo incómodo.

--

-...Y el plan consistiría básicamente en eso- terminó la castaña, el azabache asintió, al igual que el ojinegro y el rubio de enfrente, que gracias a Sasuke, se habían quedado quietos -Entonces, yo me voy a hacer mi parte- dijo el rbio levantándose -Yo te acompaño, Dei-koi- dijo el ojinegro, el azabache le detuvo -Exclusivamente por si hay problemas, intercedes- el Uchiha mayor asintió con la cabeza -Regresamos en un rato- dijo el ojiazul saliendo, seguido del ojinegro que cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

**Itachi's PoV**

Caminamos rumbo al hospital, realmente no queda tan lejos, además, así podemos tener algo de tiempo juntos -Koi, no vuelvas a hacer eso delante de tu hermano, y más aún, frente a esa chica- me dijo mi koi, yo solté una pequeña risa -Je, je, je, te preocupas demasiado... además, no hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo...- dije con una sonrisa -Solo han sido dos semanas y media- me recriminó él -... Y no sabes que infierno ha sido- terminé diciendo.

Seguimos caminando mientras hablábamos de otras cosas, cualquiera que nos viniera a la mente, y es que, casi no hemos pasado tiempo a solas, eso me pone un tanto de mal humor, ya que antes me la pasaba todo el día con él. -Koi, ya llegamos- yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a entrar, pero me detuvo -Te quedas afuera, esto me toca a mi, tú al pendiente si ves a Ino o a Sakura- yo arqueé una ceja y asentí con la cabeza, ¿él dándome órdenes? Eso era nuevo.

**End Itachi's PoV**

--

El rubio entró a las instalaciones del hospital tranquilamente, su vista estaba al pendiente de encontrar a cierto doctor, además de estar vigilando si Ino o Sakura estaban rondando por el lugar -'Debimos pedirle a Sasuke que la tuviese distraída todo el día'- pensó el ojiazul. Llegó al supuesto consultorio que le había indicado el azabache, sin más, entró sin importarle el tocar la puerta, después de todo, no iba a robar ni nada parecido.

-Enfermera, por fin...- y el doctor se calló al ver al ojiazul -¿Quién es usted?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada -¿Usted es el supuesto doctor que atiende el caso de Uzumaki Naruto?- el doctor, arqueó una ceja -¿Por qué la pregunta? Además, aún no recibo una respuesta- dijo frunciendo el ceño, el ojiazul intentó no perder los estribos -¿Usted es el médico de Uzumaki Naruto?- volvió a insistir Deidara, el doctor de nuevo evadió la pregunta -Yo no soy alguien que le interese, ahora responda- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

El doctor comprendió que iba en serio.

-Soy el suplente del doctor original, él salió a 'arreglar unos asuntos'- dijo algo nervioso -¿Qué asuntos?- preguntó molesto -Eso es información confidencial- respondió el de bata blanca -¿Y qué? Si no me dice, confidencialmente lo mandaré a sala de urgencias- el doctor tragó saliva -Él salió porque según parece, tiene una especie de problemas, pero solamente sé eso, que tiene problemas y se fue a arreglarlos- dijo sudando, y no en sentido figurado, estaba sudando del nerviosismo -¿Qué relación tiene con Haruno Sakura, la "novia" de Uzumaki Naruto?- preguntó de nuevo el ojiazul -Yo...- el ojiazul aporvechó el nerviosismo del doctor, y sin que se diera cuenta, sacó de su bolsillo una grabadora miniatura, por algo que les pudiera servir -¿Usted qué? Hable- ordenó el rubio mientras sostenía la grabadora que ya había encendido.

Sin más remedio, el doctor tragó saliva pesadamente, vaya lío en el que se había metido -La señorita Sakura me pidió que...- estaba seguro que esto no iba a terminar en nada bueno -... Me pidió que engañara a Sasuke-kun- terminó diciendo, cosa que el rubio ya se esperaba de una forma u otra.

Vaya que Tenten era lista.

"_Sácale la mayor cantidad de información que puedas, __todo__ nos puede ser útil_"

Las palabras de la castaña eran sabias, cualquier cosa que se le pudiera escapar al tipo podía ser de suma importancia, pero por lo mientras, se conformaba con que confesara -¿De qué forma lo engañó?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido -Le mentí sobre el caso de Naruto-kun, le dije que él no recuperaría la memoria- la cara del ojiazul mostró una expresión de pura sorpresa; se esperaba otro tipo de engaño -¿Qué recibió a cambio?- preguntó Deidara recuperando su expresión seria -Dinero- dijo en voz baja el médico -¿Cuánto?- preguntó el ojiazul, el médico tragó saliva de nuevo -Mil dólares- dijo agachando la cabeza -Vaya, vaya, vaya, pedazo de médico corrupto hay aquí- dijo apagando la grabadora y guardándola en el bolsillo antes de levantarse -Fue un placer hablar con usted- dijo antes de salir del consultorio.

--

-Entonces irás a pasear con mi otôto hoy, ¿ne?- la rubia asintió con la cabeza -'Dei-koi, date prisa'- pensaba el de ojos negros. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos hablando con ella.

Habían sido los diez minutos más aburridos de su vida.

-I...- se cayó el rubio al ver que el ojinegro ya lo había notado, estaba con Ino en la sala de espera; le hio una seña, indicándole que se adelantara, el ojiaul asintió y salió sigilosamente del hospital -Bueno, Ino, tengo que irme, tengo una cita, nos vemos- dijo antes de irse más rápido que alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a la Yamanaka con una ceja arqueada.

--

-¿Seguro de que vas a hacer eso?- preguntó la castaña con una ceja arqueada, no le agradaba demasiado la idea -Sí, es por eso que hoy en la noche saldré con ella, además les daré tiempo, como hasta las doce, tienen cuatro horas para hacer eso- la castaña asintió -Es cierto, nuestro tiempo se ve recortado, espero que nos puedas cubrir si surge algo, Sasuke- el azabache asintió -No te preocupes- respondió dándole un trago a su vaso de jugo, Tenten también tenía uno, pero prácticamente era de puro adorno, ya que no lo había probado.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, en seguida miraron al ojinegro y al rubio con una sonrisa en sus rostros -¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó la castaña -Bastante bien, es un tipo fácil de impactar, una simple amenaza y comenzó a responder todas las preguntas- dijo el rubio -Muy bien, Deidara-san, más tarde nos enseñarás la grabación- el ojiazul asintió -'¿Desde cuándo es ella la que da las órdenes?'- se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke -Itachi-san irá a casa de Naruto a hacer _eso_, Deidara-san y yo iremos a casa de Ino, ya que ninguno de nosotros a entrado ahí, y entre nosotros dos será más fácil- todos asintieron menos el azabache, que se encontraba con una ceja arqueada -Tenten, tú ya has ido a casa de Naruto, ¿no sería más fácil que tú fueras ahí y que ellos dos fueran solos a la casa de...?- y se calló al entenderlo.

-Exacto, no quiero que se _distraigan_ si es que me entiendes- dijo Tenten, el azabache asintió -Bien, por lo mientras, nosotros saldremos a caminar, quiero estar un rato a solas con mi koi- dijo el ojinegro saliendo con el rubio que solamente le seguía -Bien, te veo mañana Sasuke, estamos en contacto por cualquier cosa que necesites- el azabache asintió, la castaña se fue de ahí tranquilamente.

--

Rápido cayó la noche, y la parte del azabache ya estaba a punto de comenzar, por más que odiara su papel, sabía que era vital si quería conseguir algo.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Itachi que entraba con Deidara -Ya me largo- dijo Sasuke saliendo con una mirada de claro fastidio -Suerte, otôto, la necesitarás- dijo el Uchiha mayor seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta. -Bueno, dei-koi, tal parece que...- y el sonido de su celular le cortó, lo sacó del bolsillo y contestó tranquilamente -Itachi-san, prepárate, ya casi es hora de ir a hacer tu parte, voy para allá, mantente atento- el ojinegro respondió afirmativamente antes de colgar.

--

-'Aquí voy'- resopló el Uchiha antes de tocar el timbre de la casa de Ino, él no sabía cómo llegar, pero gracias a Tenten, ese problema estaba resuelto -Ya voy- se escuchó la voz de la rubia -¡Kya Sasuke-kun!- dijo a la vez que se abalanzaba contra él y lo atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo, el cual el azabache devolvió sin pensarlo -'Es Naruto, es Naruto, tú sabes que es Naruto...'- se repetía mentalmente el Uchiha menor. -Etto... koi- le habló la pelirrosa al ojiazul, que miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los dientes.

**Naruto's PoV**

_De nuevo este sentimiento._

Me siento completamente molesto ¿qué es esto que siento? Serán... ¿celos?

_Yo, celoso del teme, ja, ja, ja, que buena broma._

Deseché esa estúpida posibilidad, ¿cómo yo iba a estar celoso de Sasuke? -Naruto, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Sakura-chan, yo asentí con la cabeza -Bien, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Sasuke a Ino-san, ella asintió con la cabeza -Sakura, Naruto-san, vámonos- nos dijo mientras salía con Sasuke, yo inmediamente los seguí, quería estar al pendiente de que no fueran a ahcer algo -Espérame, koi- escuché de parte de Sakura-chan que se había quedado atrás. Sin más remedio, la esperé y ella se aferró a mi brazo, yo no vi nada que hacer y solamente seguí caminando.

Cuando salimos sentí que un tic casi instantáneamente, Sasuke estaba tomando a Ino-san de... la mano. Ella se volteó y nos sonrió, yo de mi parte no le correspondí la sonrisa; no le hallaba la gracia a que se tomaran de la mano. Caminamos hacia un lugar desconocido para mí, a mi parecer los únicos que sabían el destino eran Ino-san y Sasuke, o sino, solamente Sasuke. Ellos platicaban de cualquier cosa que les venía a la cabeza, yo solamente los miraba de cerca, no me agradaban para nada las sonrisas que se dedicaban el uno al otro, realmente, no era nada lindo.

Después de un rato llegamos... ¿al parque de diversiones? Si no mal recuerdo, aquí fue donde... Donde pasó todo y me distancié de Sasuke, que trsiteza me da este lugar, me hubiera negado a la _petición_ de Sakura-chan -¿Te sientes bien, koi?- me preguntó ella, yo asentí con la cabeza, pero en estos momentos no me sentía bien -¿Qué les parece si vamos a las atracciones?- preguntó Ino-san -Vale, vamos- respondió Sakura-chan, Sasuke no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza -¿A qué se quieren subir primero?- preguntó de nuevo Ino-san.

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

-Ya se fueron, entremos- dijo cierta castaña a un rubio, quien solamente asintió con la cabeza. Deidara que estuvo a punto de tocar el picaporte fue detenido por la de ojos cafés -Usa esto- dijo extendiéndole unos guantes; lo menos que podían hacer era tener suficientes precauciones como para no dejar pistas de ellos.

Por Kami-sama, parecía como si fueran a robar.

Deidara se puso los guantes, y de nuevo acercó su mano al picaporte, intentó abrir pero no pudo -Cerrada- dijo con el ceño fruncido -Tal como me lo esperaba- dijo Tenten que metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón -Con esto bastará- dijo sacando un clip -¿Un clip?- preguntó escéptico el ojiazul -Sí- asintió la castaña que dejó el clip como una especie de palanca en miniatura, tomó el picaporte con una de sus manos y con la otra introdució el metal y comenó a moverlo, buscando abrir la puerta; el rubio se limitaba a ver con una ceja arqueada -¿En serio, crees que un simple un clip nos va a...- fue cortado por el sonido del seguro de la puerta cediendo ante los esfuerzos de la castaña -..servir?- terminó el ojiazul mirando estupefacto al puerta abierta, todo por un clip -Bien, pasemos que se nos va el tiempo- dijo la castaña que esperaba que Itachi estuviese haciendo su parte.

Para asegurarse, sacó su celular al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la casa con seguro, no quería _sopresas_. Lo abrió y cuando iba a marcar, éste comenzó a sonar escandalosamente, Deidara no le prestó atención y comenzó a arrimar una silla a la pared.

-_¿Qué quiéres que busque?_- preguntó cierto pelinegro hablando por el celular -Es una libreta, la pasta es de color gris, relativamente pequeña, medirá veinte centímetros de alto y quince de ancho- contestó la voz de Tenten -_De acuerdo, ¿cuando la encuentre que sigue?_- preguntó -La guardas donde-se-te-ocurra y haces lo que te dije con los teléfonos, y te encargas del celular, recuerda que hay que grabar todas las llamadas- dijo antes de colgar y guardar su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo.

--

**Naruto's PoV**

Ya había pasado alrededor de hora y media, estuvimos subiéndonos a atracciones sin parar, yo estaba en parte aliviado porque no nos habíamos subido a _esa_ atracción, pero por otra parte me hallaba molesto, todas esas miraditas entre Ino-san y Sasuke me estaba poniendo de un caráter de los demonios, y más aún, Sakura-chan pegada a mí como si no hubiese nada mejor que hacer, de cierta forma, ella me estaba fastidiando.

Llegó la hora de la siguiente atracción, cualquiera estaba bien, excepto... -'No a la rueda de la fortuna, no a la rueda de la fortuna, no a la rueda de la fortuna'-

-¿Qué les parece la rueda de la fortuna?- sentí como si me hubiesen dado una especie de golpe en la cabeza, este día nada me sale bien -¡Sí, vamos!- gritó eufórica mi koi, Sasuke seguía sin despegar la vista de Ino, ¿en serio le gustará ella? O quizás... ¿Si la ama qué pasará con nosotros?

_No hay nosotros._

Me entristecí mientras a marcha forzada iba a la atracción junto con mi koi que me hacía el favor de jalarme. -Pasen- dijo el dueño de la atracción -Ustedes dos subirán juntos, señoritas, a ustesdes les toca juntas- todos asintieron menos yo. Sentí una especie de vacío, acompañado de una sensación más extraña que la de un déjà vu.

Yo subí primero a la atracción, luego subió él. Le miré intentando buscar sus ojos, pero él evitaba mi mirada, prefería mirar al cielo o abajo, todo era más interesante que yo.

_Era horrible._

Esa sensación de vacío me llenaba cada vez más, de alguna forma u otra me sentía bastante nostálgico, era como si ese recuerdo de la primera vez que vinimos aquí se viera consumido por este, era algo espantoso, sentía una desesperación y unas ganas de gritar incontenibles.

_Quería hacer algo._

Pero lo peor llegó cuando estuvimos en la cima, ahí fue cuando mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí que no podía soportarlo más, su indiferencia y frialdad me estaban matando. Miré de nuevo sus ojos negros, que para mi sorpresa se encontraron con los míos, no supe que hacer, solo seguí inspeccionando esa mirada que tanto me gustaba, pero que en estos momentos, me hacía sentir terrible.

_Esa frialdad en sus ojos._

_Toda esa indiferencia._

Los fuegos artificiales surcaron el cielo, igual que aquella vez...

**Flash Back**

Sasuke en un hábil movimiento pasó una mano por mis hombros e hizo que yo me recostara en su pecho. Me sonrojé ante la acción -¿Sa... Sasuke?- dije subiendo la mirada para encontrarme con la suya -Mejor relájate un poco- me dijo, yo asentí. Pronto estuvimos en lo más alto de la rueda, y como si hubiera sido planificado, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a surcar el cielo cuando estuvimos en lo más alto de ésta -Que bonito- dije al ver ese color rojizo con destellos amarillos y naranjas adornar el cielo. Miré a Sasuke y para mi sorpresa éste me estaba viendo también.

-Naruto...- dijo acercándose a mí. Quise alejarme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, solamente estaba estático. Sigue acercándose, llegando al punto en que nuestras respiraciones comienzan a chocar, una con la otra -...Naruto...- soltó haciéndome estremecer un poco. Mi corazón está completamente acelerado y en mis mejillas la sangre se está acumulando masivamente -Sa...- pero me callé al darme cuenta de que él planeaba... ¡No! ¿Acaso es cierta mi suposición? ¡Pero si apenas lo conozco! Aunque es... ¡Naruto contrólate!

Pensé en retirarme, pero al igual que hacía unos segundos, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Solamente atiné a entrecerrar los ojos esperando lo invitable.

_Él iba a besarme..._

_... Y de cierta forma, yo quería que me besara._

**Fin del Flash Back**

... Este sentimiento me estaba rompiendo parte por parte, de nuevo busqué sus ojos y la frialdad misma se escribía en ellos. En un movimiento giré mi rostro hacia el cielo y miré todas esas estrellas fulgurantes, acompañadas de una luna en cuarto menguante. Un color rojo con destellos amarillos y naranjas adornó el cielo.

_Justo como esa vez._

No pude evitar que de mis ojos se resbalaran un par de lágrimas, yo me sentía tan... tan... Agaché la cabeza para que él no viera mis ojos, con lo que sentía era suficiente. Discretamente limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter. Sin hacer ningún ruido, nos quedamos encerrados en un silencio casi sepulcral, él encontraba más interesante las personas de abajo y yo miraba mis pies.

Después de esos tortuosos minutos bajamos de la atracción, él bajó primero, yo después. Pasaron algunos segundos para que ellas bajaran -Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino-san volviéndolo a abrazar -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él correspondiendo el abrazo -Nada- dijo ella sonriendo mientras deshacía el abrazo -Tengo hambre- habló Sakura-chan -Pues vamos por algo de comer- respondió Ino-san con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se aferraba del brazo de Sasuke, yo apreté los puños inconscientemente mientras fruncía el ceño ¿cómo se le ocurre ir con él de _esa_ manera? Caí en lo que pensé y me regañé mentalmente, ¿qué idioteces estaba pensando?

**End Naruto's PoV**

--

**Itachi's PoV**

Joder, llevo cerca de media hora buscando la dichosa lobreta y no he encontrado nada. Revisé los cuartos, la sala, la cocina, ¡incluso el baño! Y nada. Joder. Me senté en el sofá para despejarme un poco -Si fueras Naruto o Sakura, ¿dónde pondrías la libreta?- me pregunté mientras me masajeaba las sienes con los dedos. Exhalé aire y agaché la cabeza mirando mis pies...

_...Un momento, mis pies._

Algo apenas se alcanaba a divisar cerca de mis pies, me levanté para hincarme frente al sofá, metí mi mano intentando busacar _eso_ que había visto.

_Voilá._

Saqué la mano y encontré la famosa libreta de la que me estaba hablando Tenten. La escondí en la gabardina que traía puesta, y ahora al siguiente paso, busqué todos los teléfonos que había en la casa, solamente había dos, por lo que no había mucho problema. Luego me puse a buscar el celular de Sakura, Tenten me comentó que era de color blanco, y que como no lo usaba mucho, seguro lo había dejado en la casa.

_Ahora que lo pienso, esa chica ha investigado demasiado._

Fui a la que deduje que era habitación de ella, revisé todos los lugares, hasta que en un cajón encontré el aparato, solamente quedaba hacer el resto, configurarlo con tal de que las llamadas quedasen grabadas, y luego _venir por él_.

**End Itachi's PoV**

--

**Naruto's PoV**

Tal y como la última vez, Ino-san y Sasuke fueron a por la comida, la diferencia es que ambos iban de la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo intentaba contenerme, pero no creía aguantar por mucho tiempo.

_Yo no estaba celoso..._

-Naruto-koi, ¿Qué te ha parecido la noche?- me preguntó ella con una sonrisa -No está mal- contesté -'Esta peor'- compuse en mi mente -¿En serio? No pareces muy convencido- me dijo arqueando una ceja -Sí, en serio- dije intentando calmarme -¿Seguro?- me preguntó llevándose parte de mi paciencia -¡Sí, estoy seguro!- terminé gritando, ella se asustó un poco -Gomen, estoy algo nervioso- dije intentando disculparme, ella giró su mirada hacia otra parte, de una manera me alivió el ya no tenerla solamente atenta a mí.

-Etto... ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ino-san que apenas llegaba con Sasuke, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, de nuevo el tic apareció en mi ojo derecho -No, todo está bien- respondió Sakura-chan, yo asentí con la cabeza -Bien, entonces comamos- dijo dejando las brochetas sobre la mesa en la que nos encontrábamos -A ver, Sasuke-kun, abre la boca- dijo Ino-san con un tono tan meloso que sentí empalagarme, aunque a la vez me seguía molestando; solamente vi como Sasuke abría la boca y recibía el bocado gustoso, le sonreía de una forma tan... especial.

_...Yo..._

Llegó el punto en el que todo se acababa, ya eran aproximadamente las doce, la gente seguía pululando por el lugar, pero claramente eran menos personas, aunque el ambiente seguía siendo el mismo -Bien, supongo que es hora de...- Sasuke fue cortado por su celular que comenzar -Permíteme- le dijo a Ino-san, ignorándonos a Sakura-chan y a mi.

**End Naruto's PoV**

-¿Qué quiéres?- preguntó el zabache molesto, de por si estaba con un humor de perros, y ahora para que lo molestasen por el celular, demasiado por un día -Otôto, según la hora no falta mucho para que regresen, necesito otro par de minutos, haz tiempo- era la voz de Itachi algo preocupada -¿Y qué quiéres que haga?- preguntó en voz baja, ya que presentía que Ino no tardaría en estar a sus espaldas -Improvisa- fue lo último que escuchó antes del sonido que indica que han colgado.

Después de maldecir mentalmente a su hermano, se dirigió donde todos, miró a Sakura con indiferencia, a Naruto con frialdad, y a Ino le dedicó una sonrisa fingida -Bien, vámonos- dijo Ino levantándose, los demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo, Sasuke sentía que tic quería aparecer en su ojo derecho, tenía que hacer algo para ganar tiempo.

Sakura, Naruto e Ino caminaban seguidos del ojinegro, el cual pensaba y pensaba intentarles detener de una u otra forma, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba claro que no podía proponerles subirse a otra atracción, ya que prácticamente se habían subido a todas, tampoco podía decir que tenía hambre, ya que era falso, un dolor de estómago implicaría llegar más rápido, al igual que cualquier otra dolencia, solo le quedaba una opción...

...La confusión.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de salir del parque de diversiones, en un hábil movimiento tomó a Ino del brazo, hizo que se girara para quedar frente a frente -Sasuke-kun...- dijo apenas la otra algo sorprendida por el repentino movimiento -'Espero que ellos regresen para hacer tiempo'- pensó el ojinegro.

Sasuke tragó saliva.

--

**Naruto's PoV**

Caminaba al lado de Sakura-chan, cuando me di cuenta de que solamente caminábamos nosotros dos, me di la vuelta, no vi ni a Sasuke ni a Ino-san. Tuve un presentimiento y comencé a caminar -Naruto-koi...- yo no le hice caso, seguí caminando cada vez más rápido.

Me detuve en seco al ver la escena, sentí que el vacío era cada vez más grande y otra sensación me estaba invadiendo.

_... Yo..._

Sasuke tenía a Ino-san sostenida de la cintura, él la estaba besando, y ella tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Yo me sentí incapaz de todo.

_...No sabía qué hacer..._

_...Qué pensar..._

_...Qué decir..._

**End Naruto's PoV**

-Yo...- y todo se comenzó a desvanecer para el Uzumaki, que comenzaba a caer pesadamente al piso.

_Continuará..._


	27. Te recuerdo, Sasuke

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Naruto's PoV**

Sasuke tenía a Ino-san sostenida de la cintura, él la estaba besando, y ella tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Yo me sentí incapaz de todo.

_...No sabía qué hacer..._

_...Qué pensar..._

_...Qué decir..._

**End Naruto's PoV**

-Yo...- y todo se comenzó a desvanecer para el Uzumaki, que comenzaba a caer pesadamente al piso.

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 27**

**"Te recuerdo, Sasuke"**

-Naruto...- dijo el ojinegro separándose súbitamente de la rubia, y corriendo para atrapar al Uzumaki, si caía y se daba en la cabeza, sería aboslutamente fatal, no sabía que tanto le podría llegar a afectarle el golpe, pero de algo estaba seguro: No pasaría nada bueno. Con suma rapidez alcanzó a sostenerlo, justo antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo -Sasuke-kun- habló la ojiazul, el azabache pasó completamente de ella, ya que consideraba a Naruto su prioridad, y más aún en ese momento.

-¡Naruto-koi!- se escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa que llegaba corriendo, en esos momentos el azabache se había quedado hincado en el suelo mientras veía el rostro de Naruto. Se sentía culpable en el fondo, sabía que Sakura no podía irse así como así, pero el meterlo a él en la venganza... también en cierta forma se lo merecía, pero no pensaba que llegaría al extremo en el que estaba en esos momentos: Naruto se había desmayado de la impresión, y eso no era nada, pero nada bueno. -Naruto-koi- dijo al momento en que llegaba al lado del ojinegro y acercaba una de sus manos al rostro del rubio, pero un manotazo la detuvo -Sa... Sasuke-kun- habló la rubia que se hallaba junto a su amiga ojiverde. El Uchiha comenzó a ponerse de pie con Naruto en sus brazos, las otras seguía mirándole, en Ino estaba una mueca algo torcida y en Sakura se veía un notable enojo -¡¿A dónde te lo llevas?!- gritó molesta -No es de tu interés- dijo mientras seguía de largo, las otras dos se quedaron ahí, hincadas sin hacer nada.

--

-Itachi-san, ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó la castaña sentándose en en sillón de la sala de los Uchiha -Bien, espero que todo esto funcione, sino, no habrá valido la pena nada de lo que hemos hecho- dijo el ojinegro -Es verdad- le apoyó el rubio -De acuerdo, pero no se preocupen, en una semana más o menos, tendremos a...- y se calló al escuchar la puerta abrirse lentamente, para luego cerrarse de nuevo -Otôto, ¿qué hicistes para...?- y se calló al ver quién yacía en los brazos de su hermano menor -Na... Naruto- soltó sorprendido Itachi -¿Qué...?- Deidara no podía articular algo coherente, estaba tan sorprendido como Itachi -¿Qué.... qué ha pasado?- preguntó la de ojos cafés. Sasuke no dijo nada, solamente depositó al menor en el sofá que estaba desocupado -Yo...- comenzó el Uchiha menor -... Aniki, me pediste tiempo extra, y al intentar algo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue besar a Ino, eso crearía una confusión temporal y podría darte algo de tiempo para que regresaras...- el mayor no sabía qué decir o qué pensar -...pero...- siguió el otro -... Naruto fue el único que nos vio, y en vez de crear confusión... creo que ocasioné una especie de shock, causando que se desmyara- Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder- habló Itachi -¿El qué?- dijo Deidara con una ceja arqueada -Nos vamos al hospital, no sabemos qué pudo haberle pasado, así que mientras más rápido, mejor- todos asintieron con la cabeza.

--

-Naruto-koi...- decía bajito la pelirrosa mientras caminaba al lado de la rubia, ambas iban a casa de ésta, ya que Ino la había invitado a pasar la noche -No te preocupes, Sakura, seguro estará bien- dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa, la otra asintió con la cabeza -Pero, realmente no me preocupa el estado físico de Naruto, sé que estará bien, pero ¿qué pasará con Sasuke-kun?- la rubia estaba algo sorprendida, Sakura tenía sus prioridades en un orden extraño -Sasuke-kun...- soltó la ojiazul, estaba tan encantada con aquel beso, pero Naruto tenía que haberle cortado el encanto.

De no haber sido por ese desmayo, ella misma lo hubiera molido a golpes.

-Ya, ya, anda, entra- dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa, la otra asintió. Pasaron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellas, se sentaron en el sofá en silencio, no sabían qué decir, no había demasiado de qué hablar, excepto... -¿Crees que Sasuke-kun trame algo?- preguntó la ojiverde, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul -No creo- contestó ella -¿Por qué?- preguntó de nuevo la pelirrosa -¿No crees que ya hubiera hecho algo desde un principio?- la ojiverde entendió, en parte tenía razón su amiga rubia -Además, Sasuke-kun cree que Naruto-san no recuperará la memoria, así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte- terminó con una sonrisa, la otra se la correspondió.

-Por lo que debes preocuparte es por el médico- habló de nuevo la rubia -Es cierto, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo va a seguir en el puesto- dijo la Haruno -Me he enterado de que le quedan a lo mucho, dos semanas, así que debes pensar en qué hacer con el médico- la pelirrosa asintió -Supongo que también le daré dinero- dijo la Haruno, la Yamanaka asintió -Después de todo, hacer que un médico le mienta a Sasuke-kun no es tan difícil, ya que, el dinero es capaz de todo- dijo antes de soltar una carcajada.

--

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó el Uchiha menor con la preocupación escrita en su rostro. Ahí estaba Naruto insconciente en la cama, Sasuke no se movía de su lado -¿Cómo pasó ésto?- preguntó el médico -Yo...- comenzó el pelinegro nervioso, algo que no ocurría a menudo en él -¿Le dieron una impresión muy fuerte?- preguntó el médico seriamente, el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza -Idiotas- dijo cerrando los ojos -¡¿Cómo se les ocurre darle ese tipo de impresiones?!- reclamó el médico completamente cabreado, el ojinegro no sabía qué decir -Joder, tuvo suerte en solamente haber perdido la memoria y no haber muerto... ¿y ahora le hacen esto? Ustedes quieren que este chico muera- terminó el médico. Las pupilas de Sasuke estaban completamente dilatadas -'Naruto... ¿Naruto pudo haber muerto en el accidente?'- se preguntó mentalmente -'Es cierto... supongo que el auto venía a una velocidad muy alta, lo golpeó y el muy cobarde siguió de largo'- pensó frunciendo el ceño -'Supongo que por la velocidad del impacto, tenía que haber muerto, pero solamente sufrió amnesia'- terminó su razonamiento el de ojos negros -Discúlpeme, no debí gritarle- dijo el médico -No se preocupe, tiene razón- admitió el aabache -¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí con él?- preguntó -Supongo que no hay problema, pero no sabemos qué pasará con él, mañana le haremos unos estudios, por ahora lo dejaremos descansar, así que mientras no arme escándalo, no creo que haya mayor problema- el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza.

--

-¿Qué tanto estarán hablando?- se preguntó el Uchiha myor -Koi, no te preocupes- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que el otro le correspondió -¿Mañana veremos a Tenten-san, verdad?- el otro asintió con la cabeza -Ah, aquí viene el médico- dijo el ojinegro -¿Y mi otôto?- preguntó Itachi -No se preocupe, él quiere pasar la noche con Naruto-kun, y como mañana le haremos los estudios, no creo que haya mayor problema, ¿verdad?- el otro asintió -Entonces se los encargo, doctor- el médico asintió con la cabeza -Nos vemos, y gracias- dijo antes de ir con Deidara para regresar a casa.

--

-Sakura...- le llamó la Yamanaka -¿Qué?- preguntó la otra molesta -¡Deja de repetirme todo el plan!- dijo completamente molesta -Ya, ya, solamente quería que me dijeras si veías alguna falla, pero hasta ahora... nada, ¿verdad?- la otra asintió con la cabeza -¿Ves? No tienes porqué preocuparte, así que ya vamos a dormir- la otra asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba lentamente -Por cierto, Ino- la otra le miró -¡No me vuelvas a gritar, joder!- dijo cabreada la pelirrosa, la otra asintió algo asustada.

El temperamento de Sakura era de temer.

--

**Naruto's PoV**

**--**

**Flash Back**

_-¡Sasuke!- grité mientras corría hacia su casa, ese día necesitaba a alguien, me sentía tan solo y perdido... No me podía creer que mis padres hubiesen muerto ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Solamente tengo trece años._

_-¿Qué pasa?- se escuchó antes de que abriera la puerta -Naruto, ¿porqué...?- y no lo dejé continuar, ya que me aferré a él y comencé a llorar. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos brazos rodeándome._

_Él correspondía el abrazo._

-Sasuke...-

_Al sentir esa calidez, una parte de mí se calmó, pero todo el resto estaba completamente derrumbado. Simplemente seguí aferrado a su playera mientras seguía llorando, él seguía abrazándome. Nos quedamos así en silencio, en la entrada de su casa sin decir nada, pero él me apoyaba en silencio, y eso me hacía sentir bien. Por fin deshice el abrazo, e inmediatamente miré sus ojos; esa mirada era muy diferente a la que normalmente tenía, era una mirada de comprensión._

_Él entendía lo que yo pasaba._

_-Sasuke, gomen, yo...- y no seguí al sentir que su mano se deslizaba por mi cara, con el pulgar limpió las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos, y me dedicó una sonrisa -Tranquilo, está bien- me dijo sonriendo, algo que yo no había visto; su sonrisa me hio sentir tan bien, e incluso el dolor se aminoró por unos momentos -Vamos, entremos- me dijo, yo asentí. Nos sentamos en el sofá, al parecer no había nadie más en la casa -Dime, ¿qué te pasó?- y con esa pregunta, sentí mis ojos humedecerse de nuevo -Otou-san... Okaa-san... ellos... ellos murieron...- dije mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de nuevo._

_Ese día tú estuviste allí para apoyarme..._

_... Tú sabías lo que era perder a alguien, y me ayudaste a no sentirme solo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Sasuke, yo...-

**Flash Back**

_Hoy he quedado con Sasuke para ir juntos a la escuela, y es que, es mi único y mejor amigo, los demás son solamente mis compañeros. Un ruido detrás de mi me hace voltear, y es -Sakura-chan- dije algo sorprendido, apenas si somos novios y... -Naruto-koi, ohayo gozaimasu- me dijo sonriendo -Ohayo, Sakura-chan- ella frunció el ceño -Sakura-koi, no Sakura-chan- yo asentí nerviosamente -Saku...- y no pude terminar, ya que ella se colgó de mi cuello y me besó._

_Un par de pasos me hicieron separarme de ella, seguramente es... Sasuke está frente a nosotros, seguro ha visto el beso ¡¿Qué hago?! –Esto… yo…- intenté decir, pero él me interrumpió –Yo interrumpo- dijo antes de irse con una cara triste, algo bastante extraño. -¡Espera Sasuke!- grité, pero él solamente siguió sin darse la vuelta, y yo me vi obligado a ir con Sakura... koi._

_Desde ese día, nuestra relación no fue la misma, con Sakura-koi, no era lo mismo..._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Yo...-

**Flash Back**

_-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?- te pregunté, habías comenzado a preguntarme algo, pero por una razón te detuviste -Yo quiero preguntarte... no, quiero decirte que...- y te quedaste callado, yo fruncí el ceño, me estaba impacientando -¿Qué quieres decirme?- pregunté intentando no gritar, ya que así te pondría más nervioso. En un parpadeo, me jalaste del brazo y me abrazaste. Sentí tu respiración aacercándose a mi oído, y lo siguiente que escuché, me impactó._

_-Me gustas, Naruto- susurraste al fin. Yo no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Eras mi mejor amigo, pero yo... -Lo sabía, era una estupidez- soltó él -Gomen, Naruto...- me dijiste antes de salir corriendo._

_-¡Espera Sasuke!- grité mientras corría tras de ti. Ibas rumbo a la avenida, no sabías por donde corrías, y yo... yo tenía que decirlo._

_-¡Yo también!- grité deteniéndome, y tú también te detuviste. Me sentí extrañamente libre, por fin pude decirte mis sentimientos, y tú los correspondes, no puede haber algo mejor._

_Pero esa felicidad no duró mucho._

_Me percaté de que te habías quedado en medio de la avenida, y un auto se comenzaba a acercar hacia ti, y tú estabas ahí, sin hacer nada. Mi mente me impulsó a correr hacia ti, si no hacía algo, tú... -¡Cuidado!- grité antes de empujarte. Sentí un golpe desgarrador en la cabeza antes de que todo comenzara a desvanecerse._

_-'Sasuke...'-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

--

**End Naruto's PoV**

-¡¡Sasuke!!- gritó el rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos, respiraba rápidamente y se había sentado de golpe -Naruto...- dijo el Uchiha antes de ser envuelto en un abrazo -Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...- soltaba mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos azules -¿Naruto?- preguntó el ojinegro, ya que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, el otro deshizo el abrazo y le miró fijamente; tenía un montón de emociones revueltas y no sabía qué decir -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el azabache.

-Te recuerdo, Sasuke-

_Continuará..._


	28. Reconciliación y Sobresalto

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-¡¡Sasuke!!- gritó el rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos, respiraba rápidamente y se había sentado de golpe -Naruto...- dijo el Uchiha antes de ser envuelto en un abrazo -Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...- soltaba mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos azules -¿Naruto?- preguntó el ojinegro, ya que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, el otro deshizo el abrazo y le miró fijamente; tenía un montón de emociones revueltas y no sabía qué decir -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el azabache.

-Te recuerdo, Sasuke-

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 28**

**"Reconciliación y Sobresalto"**

-Naruto...- dijo el ojinegro separándose súbitamente de la rubia, y corriendo par

Las pupilas del ojinegro se dilataron. ¿Lo... lo recordaba? ¿Hablaría en serio o le querría tomar el pelo? Observó sus ojos, en ellos se divisaban las lágrimas que seguían amontonadas en sus ojos; además, la manera en que se había despertado y esa efusividad al abrazarlo...

...Sabía que no le estaba mintiendo.

-Sasuke...- le llamó el rubio, quien le miró. Esos ojos azules reflejaban una emoción distinta a la de hacía segundos, ahora solamente quedaba un deje de... ¿arrepentimiento? El azabache vio por donde iban las cosas; no quería que el Uzumaki se lastimara aún más, no quería que se sintiera culpable y que se ahogara en penas, tal y como lo había hecho él, a causa de los planes de Sakura.

Sakura...

...Ella era la culpable por cómo se sentía Naruto. Por ella... Por haberlo utilizado cual marioneta, y claro, él sin saber nada se dejó engañar ciegamente. Pero era Naruto, seguía siendo Naruto...

_...Seguía siendo **su** Naruto._

Aprovechando la cercanía que tenían por el abrazo de hacía segundos, lo volvió a abrazar, no quería que siguiese hablando, y menos para disculpas. El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió el abrazo mientras fuertemente cerraba los ojos, causando que las lágrimas se derramaran. -'Sasuke'- pensó el rubio sin moverse, el azabache acercó sus labios a la oreja del ojiazul -Shimpai shinaide*- le susurró, logrando tranquilizarlo.

Ambos estaban en silencio, solamente abrazados, únicamente acompañados por la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Los minutos se volvían eternos, pero a ellos no les importaba, solamente querían estar el uno con el otro, depués de todo lo que habían pasado, era lo que necesitaban.

_Sólo eso..._

Después de un rato, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el azabache esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, de aquellas que eran solo para él, la cual el rubio correspondió -Sasuke, ¿todo está bien entre nosotros, verdad?- preguntó el ojiazul, el azabache asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que la sonrisa de Naruto se hiciera más grande.

Solo le faltaba aclarar algo...

-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó... antes del accidente?- preguntó el ojiazul con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _-_**_"Me gustas, Naruto"_**_-_ fueron las palabras que llegaron a la mente del Uchiha, provocándole un leve sonrojo, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú también me gustas, Sasuke-

El sonrojo del azabache se intensificó a la vez que una sensación le invadió: ¿Felicidad? ¿Alegría? ¿Emoción? Quién sabe, pero era maravilloso. Impulsado por la emoción del momento, tomó la barbilla del rubio y juntó sus labios suavemente.

--

**Sakura's PoV**

_-Sakura...-_

_-Sakura...-_

_-Sakura...-_

_¿De quién es esta voz? Todo esta oscuro, impidiéndome buscar con la mirada a quién me llama._

_-Sakura...- esta voz, ¿será de... Naruto? No lo creo, él normalmente me llama "Sakura-chan", no "Sakura". Comienzo a caminar sin saber a dónde. Lentamente avanzo, ya que la oscuridad me pone algo nerviosa -Sakura-chan- escucho detrás de mi. Inmediatamente me vuelvo, ese no puede ser otro que él -Naruto-koi- dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa -Sakura-chan- me dijo sonriéndome, iba a tocarlo, pero..._

_-¿Pero qué?- su imágen se desvaneció justo frente a mí; ésto no es lógico. De repente siento como una mano se posa en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y estuve a punto de gritar de no ser porque él estaba ahora frente a mí -Naruto-koi- dije sonriendo, sin embargo su rostro se veía sombrío. -¿Naruto-koi?- le llamé mientras arqueaba una ceja._

_-Sakura...- mis pupilas se dilataron, él nunca me había dicho solamente así, siempre era "Sakura-chan" -Naruto...- y no continué, ya que él me miró fijamente. No era una mirada como las de siempre, ésta era profunda y penetrante, llegando al punto de causarme escalofríos -Me mentiste y me engañaste, Sakura- yo seguía son decir o hacer nada._

_-¿No que éramos novios? ¡Ja! Solamente un compromiso, ¿entiendes? C-O-M-P-R-O-M-I-S-O, eres demasiado molesta e ingenua, Sakura, nunca viste que yo no te quería de esa forma- esas palabras me hirieron profundamente -Pero sabes...- continuó -... Antes te apreciaba como amiga... ahora te odio, Sakura- sin poder detenerlo, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, las cuales no podía detener; intenté decir algo, pero mi voz era acallada, no podía hablar, solo seguir escuchando._

_-¿Sabes por qué te odio?- me preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y llevé mis manos a mis oídos, intentando no escucharlo -Es inútil- me dijo una voz en mi cabeza -Te odio por haberme manipulado de esa forma, por haberme puesto en contra de Sasuke, pero aún más, por separarme de él, porque yo lo amo, y no a tí, Sakura- yo negaba con la cabeza y aumentaba la presión de mis manos._

_Pero era inútil._

_-Sí, Sakura, yo lo amo a él, y a ti te odio, ¿que bonito, desu ne, koi?-_

_-¡Cállate!-_

_-Solamente te soportaba por que éramos novios...-_

_-¡Cállate!-_

_-... Y solamente acepté el compromiso por la memoria de mis padres, de haber sido por mi no hubiera aceptado nada, ¿entiendes? ¡nada!-_

--

**End Sakura's PoV**

-¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!- gritó la Haruno con todas sus fuerzas. Vaya pesadilla que había tenido, estaba bañada en sudor y los ojos los tenía abiertos como platos. Inmediatamente unos pasos se hicieron presentes a la lejanía; segundos después, la puerta se abrió -¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- gritó la rubia encendiendo la lu de la habitación. Se quedó callada al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa: Estaba pálida y gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro. Eso no era normal. -Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó la ojiazul yendo al lado de su amiga -Ino...- comenzó -'Era solo un sueño'- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos -No es nada, Ino, siento haberte despertado- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

_Continuará..._


	29. Las palabras de Sakura y la visita de

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Sasuke jeje. Pero todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!- gritó la Haruno con todas sus fuerzas. Vaya pesadilla que había tenido, estaba bañada en sudor y los ojos los tenía abiertos como platos. Inmediatamente unos pasos se hicieron presentes a la lejanía; segundos después, la puerta se abrió -¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- gritó la rubia encendiendo la lu de la habitación. Se quedó callada al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa: Estaba pálida y gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro. Eso no era normal. -Sakura, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó la ojiazul yendo al lado de su amiga -Ino...- comenzó -'Era solo un sueño'- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos -No es nada, Ino, siento haberte despertado- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

--

**MENTE EN BLANCO**

**Capítulo 29**

**"Las palabras de Sakura y la visita de Tenten"**

Las frentes de ambos estaban juntas y en sus caras se marcaban las sonrisas, además del sonrojo que teñía sus rostros. -Naruto...- comenzó el azabache rompiendo el momento, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero era necesario tener un par de cosas claras -Dime- respondió el rubio abriendo los ojos. El ojinegro tomó aire -¿Solo me recuerdas a mi o recuerdas todo?- preguntó el moreno, el ojiazul sonrió levemente -Yo... recuerdo todo dattebayo- dijo bajito. El ojinegro nunca creyó que esa palabrita le causase alegría: "dattebayo", esa palabra que lo había molestado ahora era un alivio.

Aquella alegría se vio opacada por la cara seria que tenía el ojinegro, no quería molestarlo ni perturbarlo de alguna forma, pero la pregunta era necesaria -¿Ya pensaste qué pasará con Sakura?-.

Esa pregunta dejó prácticamente helado.

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal a causa de la pregunta. Se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía qué decir. Por suparte, el ojinegro simplemente no decía nada, no quería presionarlo más de lo que ya estaba; entendía su reacción, pero era necesario saber qué pensaba.

_Pronto el silencio comenzó a reinar en la habitación._

'Sakura-chan...'-

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan me mintió así? ¿Por qué me puso en tu contra, Sasuke?- preguntó el Uzumaki; aunque recordara todo, las cosas eran demasiado confusas para él; el ojinegro no sabía si decirle la cruda realidad era lo correcto, pero seguramente sería lo mejor -Tú dijiste que no te agradaba, y al parecer a ella le agradas, pero entonces ¿por qué ella me mintió?- el ojinegro puso una mano en la cabeza del ojiazul y exhaló algo de aire. -Naruto- comenzó, llamando la atención del rubio -Sakura no solo te mintió a ti, también me engañó a mi- confesó el Uchiha, haciendo que el ojiazul arqueara una ceja -¿Cómo... cómo que te engañó?- preguntó el menor -Naruto, lo que vas a escuchar es la verdad sobre lo que ha pasado, ¿estás seguro que quiéres escuchar?- preguntó seriamente, esperando un sí por respuesta, ya que si le daba un no, simplemente no entendería lo que pasaría dentro de una semana.

Tras pensárselo un poco, asintió con la cabeza -Cuéntame qué ha pasado- pidió el ojiazul, el moreno asintió con la cabeza.

--

**Sakura's PoV**

Ese sueño...

"... Ahora te odio..."

...Ese sueño...

"... ¡Nada!"

... El Naruto del sueño a pesar de ser tan diferente al que conoco, se veía completamente real. -'¿Será que tengo... remordimiento?'- Arqueé una ceja y luego solté una leve risita -'¿Remordimiento yo? Ja, ja, ja, si tengo a Naruto de koi, eso es lo único que importa'- pensé sonriendo.

Ahora que recuerdo...

**Flash Back**

-¡Naruto-koi!-grité mientras corría para alcanzarlo, cuando llegué vi a Sasuke-kun hicado en el suelo con mi koi en sus brazos... sus ojos estaban cerrados, ¿se habrá desmayado? Pero si se desmayó, ¿por qué pasó o qué le hicieron? -Naruto-koi- dije al momento en que llegaba al lado deSasuke-kun; acerqué una de sus manos al rostro de Naruto, pero un manotazo me detuvo -Sa... Sasuke-kun- habló Ino que se encontraba a mi lado. Él comenzó a ponerse de pie con Naruto en sus brazos, nosotras solamente le mirábamos, en Ino estaba una mueca algo torcida y en cuento a mi...

_Inner Sakura: ¡¡¡Joder, ¿quién te crees para hacer eso? Shanaroo!!!_

-¡¿A dónde te lo llevas?!- grité molesta -No es de tu interés- dijo mientras seguía de largo, yo me limité a matarlo con la mirada.

**Fin del Flash Back**

... -'¡¿Qué pasó con Naruto?!'- grité mentalmente, y es que estaba más centrada en otras cosas que en él, he sido muy descuidada, ya que el plan se peude venir abajo en cualquier momento... Necesito saber qué pasó con él.

**End Sakura's PoV**

--

-¿Sakura-chan me puso en tu contra porque estaba celosa?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Estaba celosa de... ti?- preguntó el ojiazul con una ceja arqueada, el azabache de nuevo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con el rubor aún presente, que, también se hizo presente en el Uzumaki -Pero... nadie le dijo nada... ¿verdad?- el moreno no hizo nada, solamente se ruborizó un poco más -Sakura lo dedujo porque, me prestabas demasiada atención, dobe- el ojiazul se ruborizó y puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

**Flash Back**

-Oe ¿ya puedes dejarme a solas con el dobe?- dijo el moreno molesto -Sasuke-kun...- comenzó la pelirrosa, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz del rubio -Sasuke, no me digas dobe, además, después de comer podemos platicar a gusto, ¿vale Sasuke?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa -Por cierto, según yo, no has comido nada desde que viniste aquí, así que...- extendió su mano y tomó de la bandeja una bola de arroz y se la extiendio a él -... Toma, comamos- dijo sonriendo, provocándole un sonrojo al azabache.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-...Además, lo gritaste, ella lo escuchó, así que sabía que nos gustábamos- dijo el moreno, el ojiazul asintió algo sonrojado -Pero... debe haber algo más que haya impulsado a Sakura-chan hacer eso...-

**Flash Back**

-Así que no te lo dejaré tan fácil teniendo eso a mi favor, que yo ya lo he besado-

_Inner Sakura: ¡Naruto es mío! ¡¡Shanaroo!!_

El ojinegro se dio la vuelta para ir por la comida del rubio -Yo tampoco te lo dejaré fácil- escuchó cuando estuvo algunos pasos más alejado; los pasos de la Haruno también se extinguían por el pasillo, y el Uchiha detuvo los suyos. Sonrió.

Se estaba poniendo interesante.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-...¿Eh? ¡¿Se pusieron como rivales para ver quién se quedaba conmigo?!- la cara del rubio estaba completamente teñida de rojo, no se imaginaba que Sakura pelearía así por él, pero se sentía extraño al saber que Sasuke peleaba por él.

_Y de cierta forma, quería que ganara._

-Cálmate- dijo el ojinegro cerrando los ojos, un poco molesto, ya que si armaban demasiado bullicio, el personal del hospital iría a ver que pasaba, y en ese momento lo menos que quería eran interrupciones -Sasuke, entonces fue solo una riña, ¿entre nosotros están las cosas bien, ne? Dejemos las cosas así, Sakura-chan se dará cuenta de su error- dijo con una sonrisa extramadamente tierna, haciendo sonrojar de nuevo al Uchiha.

_Naruto tiene un enorme corazón._

**Sasuke's PoV**

¿Qué? ¿Que deje a Sakura así como así? ¡¿Después de todo lo que hizo?! Cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme para no decirle lo que estábamos haciendo, además de que Sakura podría estar en problemas si encontrábamos algo. Quisiera decirle, pero parece que es mejor que él se de cuenta por sí mismo.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé algo de aire -Naruto...- le llamé, él me miró -... Sakura no es lo que piensas- él no dijo nada, solamente bajó la mirada.

_Espero que pueda darse cuenta..._

**End Sasuke's PoV**

--

**Itachi's PoV**

-Dei-koi, ¿vienes?- pregunté a punto de salir de la casa -¿A dónde?- me preguntó él -Al hospital- él asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente llegó conmigo. Caminamos al hospital mientras platicábamos de cualquier cosa que se nos viniese a la mente, es bastante agradable pasar tiempo los dos, aunque sean solo unos minutos en lo que llegamos.

Entramos a las instalaciones del hospital, nos indicaron que mi otôto estaba en la sala de espera,y que a Naruto le estaban haciendo unos exámenes para determinar su condición. Llegamos con mi hermano y nos sentamos junto a él -¿Qué sucede, otôto?- pregunté -¿Todo está bien, Sasuke?- preguntó mi koi, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y en sus labios se formó una leve sonrisa -¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunté con una ceja arqueada, ya que, él sonríe solamente cuando se trata de Naruto -Ya lo verás- me respondió.

_Espero que no sea nada malo... esa sonrisa no es común._

**End Itachi's PoV**

Pasaron los segundos que se convirtieron en minutos y se acumularon, dejando pasar media hora, tras la cual, el doctor fue hacia ellos. -¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó el pelinegro -Está bien, la amnesia se ha curado- dijo el médico con una sonrisa -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- habló Deidara, el médico asintió con la cabeza -¿Dónde se encuentra el médico de Naruto?- preguntó con una ceja arqueada -Aún no entra a trabajar, pero en una hora llegará, ¿se le ofrecía algo?- el ojiazul negó con la cabeza -De hecho... ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?- preguntó con un tono que hizo que la piel de Itachi se erizara -Otôto, vamos a ver cómo está Naruto- dijo el ojinegro -Naruto-kun está en la última habitación del segundo piso, al final del pasillo- el ojinegro asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, dígame que necesita- pidió el médico al ver que los hermanos ya iban con en rubio -Quisiera pedirle que no le diga al médico de Naruto acerca de su recuoeración, ¿podría hacerme ese favor?- el médico enarcó una ceja -¿Por qué?- preguntó -Porque hay varias cosas en juego, depués se enterará- el médico calló unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza -Vale, pero si se llegase a enterar, no sería mi culpa- aclaró, el rubio asintió con la cabeza -Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo, luego fue a alcanzar a los otros.

--

**Tenten's PoV**

-Parece que han salido- solté después de tocar la puerta por décima vez. Seguro han ido al hospital a ver a Naruto, y, supongo que Sasuke se quedó en el hospital con él. -Supongo que vendré más tarde- dije dando media vuelta para irme. Caminaba por la acera hasta que alguien me detuvo -¡Oe!-

_Esa voz..._

-¡Matte...!-

_... es de..._

-¡Matte Tenten-ttebayo!-

_...Naruto._

Inmediatamente me di la vuelta y lo vi corriendo hacia mi con una sonrisa en los labios -'Tenten-ttebayo...'- pasó por mi mente y unos segundos más tarde, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro -Naruto- dije antes de que me abrazara -Te recuerdo, Tenten- me dijo, yo sonreí y le correspondí el abrazo -Ejem- ese era Sasuke, igual de celoso que siempre, y forzó una tos -Dobe- soltó molesto, yo me limité a separarme de él -Me alegro mucho, Naruto- dije. -Tenten-san- esa era la voz de Itachi-san -Justamente los venía a buscar- dije -¿Para el juego de póker que teníamos pendiente?- todos entendieron el mensaje, menos Naruto, que arqueó una ceja -Tenten, tú no sabes jugar póker—ttebayo- dijo él, demonios, me descubrió... piensa Tenten, piensa... -Por eso... por eso Itachi-san y Deidara-san me están enseñando, además, Sasuke también me ayuda- dije son una sonrisa nerviosa, los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

**End Tenten's PoV**

-Naruto-san, deberías recuperar el tiempo perdido- le dije guiñándole un ojo -Sasuke, deberías aprovechar para llevarlo a dar una vuelta, ustedes dos juntos- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa, el azabache entendió -Naruto, vamos- dijo el ojinegro, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y con una ceja arqueada -'Esa fue una indirecta-ttebayo'- pensó el ojiazul.

-Bien, Itachi-san, Deidara-san, ahora que Naruto ha recuperado la memoria, hay que terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, en tres días iremos a ver qué pasó con _eso_- los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza, aún preguntándose cómo era que ella les daba órdenes -Bien, ahora vamos a jugar póker- dijo sorprendiendo a los otros dos -Pero ellos ya se han ido- dijo el ojiazul -No, es que en serio quiero aprender- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa, los otros dos asintieron.

--

**Ino's PoV**

Aquí viene de nuevo...

... Tres, dos, uno..-

-¿Entonces, Ino?- rodé los ojos, y es que llevamos así dos horas y media -Joder, ya te dije que solamente fue un sueño, todo está bien, Naruto y tú siguen siendo kois- repetí por enésima vez, ella asintió con la cabeza. -Debe haber algo que falla en el plan, debe haber una falla, este sueño debe ser un presentimiento, sí eso, vaticina lo que pasará, así que tenemos que repasar de nuevo el plan- enarqué una ceja, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

-A ver... Desde que hice la rivalidad con Sasuke-kun, me dispuse a quitarle a Naruto, él es mío. Luego te encontré a ti y te dispusiste a ayudarme, claro, a cambio de tener a Sasuke-kun contigo. Luego pusimos en marcha lo del parque de diversiones, ahí fue cuando engañé a Naruto diciéndole que Sasuke-kun había planeado el accidente, pero para que él muriera, y como había fallado, intentaba caerle bien; Naruto me creyó y yo me dejé golpear con Sasuke-kun, dándole el tiro de gracia con el beso que nos dimos Naruto y yo. Luego fui con el médico y le di el dinero para que engañara a Sasuke-kun, cosa que funcionó, y por eso te invitó a salir, luego él desmayo y...- yo arqueé ana ceja -¿y?- pregunté -Pues no sabemos qué ha pasado- dijo ella.

-Frentona, ¿no se te ha ocurrido ir al hospital?- pregunté, ella frunció el ceño -Ino-puerca, tú trabajas en el hospital ¡tú ve a ver!- yo fruncí el ceño -¡Hoy tengo el día libre, ve a ver tú, es tu novio!- grité, ella ya no dijo nada y asintió con la cabeza -Vale, iré, pero más tarde, no he podido dormir, iré a acostarme un rato- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

**End Ino's PoV**

_Continuará..._


End file.
